Something about life
by sammy-emma
Summary: Sequal to Kick ass. What happens when lissa embraces her magic? or Adrian falls in love with someone forbidden? Or will Dimitri and rose ever finish what they have started? theres always something about life huh? x read its better than is sounds XD
1. Killer Whale

**Haya guys, **

**Chapter 1 is out XD **

**Please review **

**Random fact : Antarticas Area code is 672 XD**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I turned over in my lovely soft bed.

I shot up with a small yelp, I completely forgot about being in Greenland. The left side of my bed was cold, freezing in fact.

"Arng" I looked over to see Viktoria laying face down on my couch groaning trying to find the energy to push herself up

"God.. I have such a headache" She whispered placing her head between her knees.

"Going to get a shower" I said a little louder than necessary.

Hay the cow walked in on Dimitri, just as thing were getting a little heated up, ok a lot.

I grabbed my towel and walked towards the bathroom at the end of the corridor.

Closing the door behind me not locking it in case Dimitri wanted to join me in the shower

Unfortunately, he didn't come in,

Viktoria did though, to throw up in the toilet.

I climbed out of the shower as fast as I could then, Rushing back to my room.

I kept looking behind me all the way, until I slammed into something.

I stumbled, only to be caught.

I looked up into Dimitri's smiling eyes.

"Thanks" I said blushing.

I never blush, but I couldn't get the image of him last night out of my head, the way he stood in front of me. God. Stop

I told myself firmly.

"Should watch where your going rose" I looked up to see Viktoria walking out of the bathroom wiping her face.

"I need a word with you" Dimitri growled at her, I could tell he wasn't just in a mood with her because she had been drinking so much last night.

It was also because she walked in on us.

Dimitri helped me stand straight then turned around to Viktoria, from behind his back I pulled my tongue out at her and walked back to my room.

We would be going back to school today; graduation was only a few weeks away.

I walked back into my room, grabbing something to pull on.

Once I was dressed and reasonably warm, I started to pack.

It didn't take that long I kept everything relatively in the same place. I double checked I had everything, and then made my way down the stairs

I left my bag by the door next to Lissa's.

Walking into the kitchen I could see Dimitri's mum cooking

"There out side, breakfast shouldn't be long." She said smiling at me.

I said hi and left out the back door

"What are you guy-" I never go to finish that sentence as snowballs flew at my head.

I got smack in the nose with the first one but ducked out the way for the next round.

Jumping behind a pile of wood I started to make ammunition.

Soon Viktoria came out, So my team was Lissa, sweet and innocent can't throw even if it could save her life and Viktoria who is now known as the hungover chick.

My main aim was Adrian, he had a good throw and when ever a snowball got within inches of Christian he would melt it.

We fought and hour in, Lissa quit thus meaning Christian quit. Viktoria took this as he chance to go inside with out looking hung-over.

It was all down to me and Adrian. I chose the rush attack.

As he was bent over grabbing for more ammunition, I pounced. I landed right on his back.

Only I hadn't realized we were so close to the water, Adrian tumbled. Since I was on his back I followed him down.

I could here Adrian's screams as we tumbled into the ice water.

I don't mean it was cold there was s freaking ICE BURGE three feet away that's how cold it was.

We suddenly started to splash around.

"Adrian stop, for god sake you will attack a freaking ki...Killer whale." My teeth had started to chatter as we dragged our sorry arses to the edge of the water.

We finally reached the edge and pulled ourselves up out the water, Only problem was that ice water on snow didn't work as our fingers kept getting stuck to the snow, as we pulled ourselves up further I could feel the skin ripping away, I just wanted to go get warm.

Finally we were out; we waddled along to the back of the house. We reached the pouch and where about to enter when Viktoria came.

"What the hell" She said looking at us standing the hugging ourselves and shivering. Soon everyone was standing around the doorway staring at us

"Co...uld...y...u....mo..ve....we.....wa....nr..want...to" Adrian started to say but he was shivering to much, his shivers were making me shiver.

"You guys can't come in like that you're dripping." Viktoria said, Lissa and Adrian Just nodded.

"Agr...wa...sh..uld.w.....then" I rushed out trying not to bit my tongue on my chattering teeth.

"Take your cloths off, ill get you two some blankets and put your cloths in the dryer" Normally I would protest at standing in the cold stripping of with Adrian but right then I was to cold to care.

I started to strip of my jacket, my T-shirt, shoes socks and Jeans. My jeans were the worst to try and pry off.

I stood the in my bra and Knickers which I thankfully where black because if they were white they would have been see-through. Once Adrian had striped to his Boxies Viktoria let us in.

I shuffled in my teeth still going crazy.

Suddenly I felt an ice cold drip on my back, I moan at the coldness and realized it was my hair.

"Viky, please...blanket.." I stuttered. Dimitri walked over rapping a warm blanket around me. I sighed at the contact of the blanket; I could also feel the heat of his hands.

They seamed so inviting, just the thought of his hands on my body made me warm up. Just not the way I wanted to.

I jerked away in surprise, what I couldn't keep my hormones in check now ether.

I sat down with my back against the Cooker, it was of now but still warm.

Just as I was relaxing into it, Dimitri pulled me up

"Rose, you can't warm up to fast or you could get seriously ill" He said guiding me into the front room, everyone had pilled in. Adrian was sitting on the carpet shivering and curled up in a ball.

I sat in the recliner pulling the blanket around me trying to warm up faster

"So, would you like to explain what happened?" Dimitri asked taking a seat next to Viktoria looking at me in particular

"Why is it always me who dose something wrong?" I huffed looking away from his stair.

"We, were having a snowball fight. I slipped over the edge Rose made a grab for me, we both fell" Adrian said, well stuttered.

I nodded my agreement, I didn't want to look like a complete idiot.

"Can I go grab some cloths now?" I asked standing up

"No, your cloths are in the car, your going to have to wear what you were wearing today." Viktoria said, who would have though she was so motherly.

I gave her my best scowl.

"Well go get dressed" Lissa said looking at me.

"My cloths are still dripping wet" I said looking at her in surprise

"I no rose, but the plane leaves in half an hour we need to drive there" I looked at her pleading face, dam that pleading face was causing me misery lately.

I sighed and climbed off the couch. Dragging my wet cloths back on, I wasn't aloud back inside. So I called shot gun and sat hugging the radiator till the others came.

A few minuets later Adrian climbed into the back of the van/ snow plough thing.

He shivered once then fell asleep, hugging a vodka bottle might I add.

Everyone else climbed in then, Dimitri driving. Viktoria was going back to her old school so I text her good buy as the van thingy pulled away.

Dimitri apparently said all his goodbyes this morning.

The drive to the air port was a nightmare I tried getting warm, nothing happened.

I wanted to cry I was so cold. Finally we pulled up at the terminal. Dimitri flashed his badge and we go onto the school privet air strip.

A jet was already waiting.

We all piled on.

I would love to say I was going to miss Greenland. But sadly there wasn't a thing I was going to miss about this cold barren waist land.

The plane took off.

Finally freedom

* * *

I just want to say thanks to everyone who is reading my story's as this is a sequal

Review

xoxo

Sammy

p.s Reviw please


	2. The Duster

**Hay, **

**chapter 2 XD **

**someone asked how many chapter's am planing to right and i have a layout plan so i dont stray from the storyline (is there even one?) Any way there will be around 31 chapters thats how many i have layed out, but there might be more or less not sure yet. **

**Love Reviews XD **

**Random fact : Cattle are the only mamals that pee backwards (Strange)**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

Five minuets into the flight I started to shiver again. Jumping out my seat I looked around for my suitcase.

It wasn't there, wrapping my arms around myself again. I climbed out my seat shuffling my way to the back of the plane.

"How may I help you?" One of the air hostesses said to me.

"Do...y...u...know...whe..re...my..suit...c..ase..is?" I stuttered looking at the floor around her

"I'm sorry all the bags are in the baying area." She said with a weary smile

I huffed to cold to pick up a fight, shuffling back to my seat I noticed Dimitri had taken up the one net to me, sliding past him, I flopped into my seat.

"Rose, take your jacket of it will only keep the cold in." He said looking at me. I shrugged of my coat only to find my top was clinging to every inch of me.

"I can't believe that you let Viktoria do that to me." I stuttered looking at him, I pulled my knees up as a shiver took over my body.

"I didn't think you would listen to her." Dimitri replied watching as I shivered. He let out sighed turning his body towards me.

"Rose, you're going to take it all of if you want to get warm at all" He said watching for my reaction.

"It's ok." I said suppressing a shiver. We sat in silence for a few minuets; I felt the cold sinking further down.

A tingle was at the back of my nose,

I sneezed, and I hate sneezing it always comes out like a girlish scream.

The plane became very quiet as everyone looked at me.

I shivered as another round of sneezes took over; my body went into a sort of frenzy of sneezing and shivered. I felt Dimitri's hands on my shoulders as he rubbed up and down my arms.

Finally my sneezing ended and a final shiver took over.

Breathing heavily I pealed my top of then attempting to get my jeans of, only I felt really, really weak. My body felt groggy and tired.

I groaned in frustration, Dimitri let out a little chuckle as he leaned over pulling my jeans down the last part of my legs.

His hands just brushed against my legs and I shivered as a small bought of heat touched my legs.

He picked up my soaking cloths, draping his duster over me and stood up.

I wrapped his coat around me, it felt so warm. And I could smell him all over it.

Pulling my legs up and tucking the duster around every inch of me I snuggled into the chair.

A few minuets later Dimitri came back holding a pair of Jeans and a T-shirt.

I smiled as he placed them down on the seat next to me, Gripping the cloths I pulled them on.

They were Christians; I could smell him all over them. They were really big on me.

I smiled pulling Dimitri duster back over my shoulder and snuggling back into it.

"Your cloths should be dry by the time we land." Dimitri said taking his seat again.

"Thanks Fire boy!" I shouted over the seats to where Lissa and Christian were sitting huddled together.

"No problem, smeg head" He said with a slight chuckle. In the seats next to him, Adrian sat wrapped up in three blankets and was fast asleep.

Turning back to the god sitting next to me I smiled, as a shiver took over again.

I leaned into him, hay I might have just pulled on some cloths and a massive duster. But the best way to warm up is with somebody's else's body heat

In this case Dimitri's body heat.

I felt him sigh as I leaned closer to him. All to soon I felt him pull away slightly.

I sat cross legged in my chair looking over at him.

"Rose, we need to talk." My breath hitched.

"You can't push me away, Comrade it's acceptable." As I said this I never took my eyes from his.

"Rose I'm not going to push you away." He said a slight smile pulling at his lips.

"Oh, what is it then comrade?" I asked, he had my undivided attention

"Last night was..... Amazing. But I think we moving to fast" He said, at the mention of last night I noticed he stuttered slightly, almost as if he was caught up in the memory.

I looked around the plane, Lissa had fallen asleep, Christian had his eyes trained on her, and Adrian was fast asleep. And the entire Air hostesses where behind the curtain doing what ever Air hostess do.

I leaned over and pressed my lips against Dimitri's, pulling away before he could react. I leaned closer to his ear

"Yes, last night was amazing." I whispered letting my teeth graze across his ear. I felt him shiver.

I smiled leaning back in my seat. He composed himself for a few second, I smiled inwardly because of the effect I was having on him.

"Roza, we need to talk about this." He said in a voice just above a whisper.

"Fine" I replied.

"Rose, I don't want to rush things with you." He said, he sounded so sincere.

"Ok" I said, leaning back into my chair leaning my head back.

"Your ok with that?" He said I could here the shock in his voice.

"Dimitri... why should it bother me. I get you to myself for the rest of my life." I whispered back not opening my eyes of moving my head.

I felt him shift next to me.

"Yes, Roza" He said kissing my lips, his mouth trailed down my jaw line towards my neck.

That kiss swept away the last of the cold. Abruptly he stood up.

I looked up with shock on my face.

"Where descending, I'll go get your cloths" I watched as he walked away. I sighed and leaned back into my seat.

The plane ride home had been faster that I would have thought.

Dimitri came back with my cloths but left right after. Pulling my now dry cloths on I stood up and went over too Lissa and Christian, wakening the pair up.

"Thanks" I said handing Christian his cloths back.

"What happened?" He said looking at me with wonder

"What are you on about?"

"Your smiling." He said squinting at me looking closer

I sent him my killer smile moving back over to my seat and looking out the window.

A few minuets later, we had landed. Climbing out my seat, I pulled Dimitri's duster around me.

As we got of the plane Lissa came to stand next to me as Adrian and Christian walked of together in silence.

"So... warm yet?" Lissa said waggling her eyebrows at me

"Still a little nippy" I said smiling a big smile at her. She giggled and linked her arm through mine, She started talking about films and dresses on our way back to the academy

As we made our way back into the school I said my goodbyes to Lissa, Adrian and Christian, while trying to catch up with Dimitri. He had made his way over to Alberta.

"Hay, thanks" I said interrupting there conversation to hand him his duster back. I walked away with out saying another word.

It felt great to be back in my room. Jumping in a warm shower I washed of the icky feeling of the cold water of Iceland.

Pulling on my cotton PJ's I jumped into bed pulling the covers up to my chin. Sometime later I must have drifted off as I woke up to feel a warm hand against my forehead.

Opening my eye I looked up to see Dimitri lying down next to me

"Hay" I said smiling slightly.

"Hi" he said stroking my hair.

I smiled at how close he was, and knowing that there was nothing wrong with it.

"You know rose, our relationship might be accepted now. But I still am your teacher, and your are my student." He said looking right at me.

I looked into his dark brown eyes, trailing my eyes down his cheekbones and resting on his lips.

I leaned up ever so slowly while whispering

"This. Isn't. Moving. To . fast." I breathed the last words as my lips moulded with his.

I melted into him as he wrapped his arms around me. I could feel there heat through my PJ's

"Your know comrade, am still a little cold from the lake, any ideas for how to warm me up?" I said as he trailed his lips down my neck, I felt him chuckle against my collar bone.

His hands slid up my side pulling my top up with them, his fingers brushed my sides sending a shiver through me.

"Your right, you have Goosebumps all over your side." Dimitri said as he lifted my top over my head, bringing his lips lightly against mine.

I trailed my hands down his side gripping the bottom of his shirt. Just as I started to lift it his hands gripped mine holding them in there place.

His hands moved over mine pulling my fingers away slightly, lifting my arms above my head and holding them there, bringing his lips back down to mine

"If I remember correctly, its my turn to explore" He breathed against my mouth, I shivered at the thought of what he said, he shifted his weight over me, leaning down he brought his lips along my jaw line

Moving one hand down my arms, the way Patrick Swayze dose it in Dirty Dancing (Yes I have watched that film) I let out a small moan as his hand brushed my chest, his thumb and index finger grazed my nipple

My breathing hitched, Dimitri lifted his lips above mine, just out of my reach, I strained forward trying to reach them, his hand tighten slightly around my wrists. Within second his head was berried in my neck, his teeth grazing the soft skin there making me whimper slightly.

His lips and teeth moved lower and lower until his mouth was over my nipple, nipping sucking and kissing, my body arched upwards towards his mouth, my breathing was coming out in slight pants.

His hand moved lower, grazing my ribs leading lower down my body, his fingers lightly touched my hips and the band of my pants.

My breathing caught more, his lips were still enclosed around my nipple, his hand was grazing my hip while his other hand holding mine above my head, I squirmed slightly trying to make him go lower.

His hand grazed a little lower underneath my waist band, his lips never left my chest.

My breathing had caught, it was not coming out in pants as his hand moved ever so slowly down

*Bang*

"Rose WHAT THE HELL!" A shout came through the door.

Dimitri shot up staring at the door in shock

"I have a keeeeeyyy" Oh My God.

I sat up staring at the door in complete shock as the key turned in the lock.

Everything happened in seconds, Dimitri shot into my bathroom. Closing the door open as my bedroom door shot open and there stood Viktoria with a massive grin on her face.

"God Rose, yes your boobs are nice but please put them away" She said laughing as she walked in closing my door

"Twice Viktoria TWICE YOU HAVE DONE THIS TO ME!" I shouted at her pulling the covers over my chest.

"Man someone hasn't had there caffeine today. Pull on a top were going to get something to eat. Am starving." She said going through my closet pulling some cloths out.

I groaned loudly, pulling the covers over my head and bouncing down on the bed.

"Don't make me go get a cup of water" I shot up as she walked slowly towards my bathroom

"OK, ok am up am up. Look am getting dressed" I said pulling on a bra and picking up my cloths.

I pulled my cloths on fast and dragged Viktoria out of my room asking why she was here.

Twice, dam this girl was giving me reasons to hate her.

* * *

**What you think ? **

**Hating Viktoria yet ? hehe**

**Review and tell me what you think xx**

**might have the next chapter up later ... Might**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Review pleasse XD**


	3. thong

**Haya, **

**a small and boring chapter, but it does play some signifigance in the story **

**hope you like (REVIW!)**

**Random fact : 99% cannot lick the elbow (I carnt, if your in the one % speeck up) **

**Enjoy x**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I wanted to hate her I really, really did.

Twice she walked in on me. Dam her

She dragged me towards the stirs and to the kitchen

"So, mama really missed Dimika. I didn't want to go back to my old school, soooo I bribed her into letting me come here by saying that she gets to see Dimkia more. " She said turning around a massive smile pulled at her face.

I was till annoyed at her

TWICE! One person twice, if she wasn't Dimitri's sister I would have killed her by now.

She grabbed everything she could carry, pilling it all on me to.

"Where are we going?" I asked following her out the kitchen.

"Lissa's room, she told me to come get you" She said with a slight laugh

Dam, Lissa.

The sun was only just setting; the school would be waking up soon. We got the next day or two of so we can get back into our natural routine of things.

Dropping everything on Lissa's bed I looked around to see her Adrian and Christian sitting down on her floor talking.

"Haven't you lot had enough of seeing me yet?" I asked with slight annoyance in my voice.

"How could I ever have enough of seeing your beautiful face little Dhampir, along with you wild, wild hair" He said giving me a wink.

I looked over Lissa's bed to her mirror and he was right, my hair was a complete mess, it still had groves init from where Dimitri had laced his finger through it.

"Rose, are you ok?" I looked over at Christian; he had a knowing look on his face.

The Darkness, I hadn't realized it was coming back. I pulled a small tight smile at Christian

"Sure thing, fire boy." I said giving him a knowing nod, as if telling its fine for now.

"Ok, time for Truth or Dare" Viktoria said

I groaned sitting down on the floor next to her.

I didn't want to be sitting here playing truth or dare I wanted to be in my bed with my Russian god doing everything and anything.

"Rose first" Adrian said, I pulled my gaze up to look at him

"Fine, Dare" I said looking him right in the eye as I said this

"I dare you too.... Go hang Jessie from a tree" He said a smile pulling his lips up.

"Ok" I said climbing up waiting for someone to come with me.

"Oh we trust you to take a picture for me" Adrian said with a cheeky grin.

I huffed and walked back outside, the Mori day had just started so everyone was making there way to breakfast

I stood just of the side of the doors waiting for Jessie to arrive.

He came round the corner, I sauntered over towards him

"Hay, Jessie could I have a word please" I said in my seductive voice.

He looked back at Ralf, gave him a sly wink and followed me around the building.

I lent against the wall as he leaned over me.

"So, Rose" He said getting closer, I took that as my que to attack

I gripped his hands pulling them above his head

"Oooow, Rose I never new you liked it ruff" He said purring at me

God did I really used to like him.

I placed the cuffs over his wrists tightening them.

I had already pulled some rope around them and attached it to the tree just behind me.

"Jessie, in your dreams" I whispered getting closer.

I pulled away leaving him there with his hands above his head, I pulled on the other end of the rope as he swung towards the tree.

I raped rope around his chest holding him in place. Pulling out some lipstick I wrought Adrian's name on his forehead before snapping some shots.

It wasn't that easy, he started screaming like crazy as he got hoisted to the tree. But I done it

I rushed off before someone came to find out what all the screaming was about. I burst into Lissa's room waving my phone about

"Done" I said throwing it at Adrian, he chuckled and passed it on.

Once everyone was done laughing they looked over at me.

"What?" I asked taking my seat next to Viktoria and picked up some crisps

"You get to give Adrian a truth or Dare." Lissa said

"We did all ours while you were gone" Great, what fun was a game of truth or dare nowadays

"Fine, truth or dare Adrian" I said.

"Dare" He said without hesitation.

I was official bored, we were meant to be playing a game of Truth or Dare instead it was a who wants to embarrass Adrian and Rose

"Fine, I dare you to run around the school in a thong" I said leaning back looking him dead in the eyes.

"Only if its one of your thongs rose" He said giving me a wink, I stood up and walked back to my room, everyone at my heels.

Digging throw my personals draw, I found the perfect one for Adrian

It was a deep read, laced and tiny.

I handed it over, Checking the bathroom. Dimitri was gone

I let Adrian get changed in there. He came out in just the thong and trust me my eyes where scared for life.

He took a deep breath and left my room, rushing down the hall and out the building, we watched from the main office as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him back to his room.

I giggled my little head off.

"Rose" Came an angry growl from behind my, I turned around to see Stan holding Jessie

"Detention!" He exclaimed, everyone was smart enough not to laugh

Well most people were smart enough; apparently Christian was a small minority

He burst out laughing at the look on Jessie's face

"Detention!" He screamed at Christian as he walked away.

"Well, am going to unpack" Viktoria said walking back up the stairs to her room

"Am going to spend the last of our free time with my boyfriend because it looks like the rest of it is going to be full of detentions" Lissa said giving me a hug and walking off with Christian.

I stood there for a minuet wondering what to do

"You know Breakfast is still on" Eddie said from behind me

"Ah Eddie my good man" I said linking his arm as we walked over to the Kitchen.

Grabbing a Doughnut we sat down with some other novices from our class, I told them all about Adrian and his little thong. We all fell about laughing, that was until a angry Russian voice came from behind me

"Rose" he basically growled at me. I turned around and looked right into his eyes, man was he angry

"Erm...I didn't do it?"

"Rose, you tied a royal Mori to a tree. What where you thinking" Crap his voice was becoming thick with his Russian accent

"Erm... A dare?" I asked it, just to see if I could change my answer if he got to made

"Rose, I have doubled you detention hours." He said before walking of

"If you guys will excuse me I have to go negotiate my hours." I said picking up the last of my doughnut

"Come on, Dimitri. Don't you think that was a little harsh" I said catching up with him.

"No, rose I don't" He said simply

"What? Seriously are you trying to kill me?" I asked as he came to a stop outside the doors

"Rose, you broke the school rules. You only have a few weeks left and you still persist to cause trouble" He said, he gaze softening slightly

I looked down faking guilt

"Am sorry" I said lifting my head using my eyes to show my sympathy

"Rose... I can see right throw you" He said before walking away, I groaned and stomped back to my bedroom.

Back half a day and I had already moved a little to fast with Dimitri, 'abused' a Mori, lost a thong and doubled up my cleaning duty.

I sighed flopping down on the bed, only to be reminded of what happened the last time I was in this bed.

I shot up to go have a cold shower, that's meant to help right?

* * *

**Tell me what you think **

**Reviw **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s Please**


	4. shadow of anger

**Hay guys **

**next chapter up thats me third today **

**XD**

**Random fact : there are 31 billion serches on google every month **

**Enjoy **

**xoxo**

**Sammy **

* * *

RPOV

I could here the banging on my door but I couldn't be bothered getting up to answer it.

"ROSE!" god it was Christian

"WHAT?" I screamed back burying my head deeper into the pillow

"DETENTION!" he shouted back,

Dam

I dug myself out of my bed and going to open my door

"Nice top" He said as I opened the door, looking down I noticed I was wearing an oversized McD's top

"What times it?" I said looking through my hair at him

"Detention started ten minuets ago" He stated

I groaned closing the door on him; I just pulled on a pair of old baggy jeans and some tanners.

Opening the door I walked of not even looking at Christian

"They could have at lest let us have a days rest first" I mumbled going outside into the last remaining night.

I stood there looking back at Adrian

"Well?" I said, he clicked on and started walking in the direction of the kitchen

"We need to clean this place" He said walking inside. I groaned following him in

I gripped the mop

"Am doing the floor" I said as I pushed it over to the sink

"Your need to sweep first" He said walking over to the counter's grabbing disinfectant and walking over to the tables

I groaned again, I was still half asleep.

I picked up the sweeper brush thingy and started

"God Hathaway, something must be up your not complaining" Christian said laughing to himself

"Am to tired to" I said leaning on the brush a little to much.

We worked in silence; I soon had the sweeping done and was feeling more awake.

I got to mopping while Christian was on gum duty, I used a small mop brush thing and got down on my hands and knees, I spent a good five minuets on one spot.

My eyes were trained to it

"Rose, it's the darkness isn't it?"

I looked up at the sound of Christian's voice. He was sitting a little way a way from me

"I don't now, I don't feel angry or feel the darkness" I said putting the brush down and turning so I was facing him

"Rose, I fought with you. I can see the glint in your eyes, its calling to get out" He said looking at me intently

"You can see that?" I asked no-one else had noticed it

"Rose, I was there the last time it surfaced. Am the only person who has seen it" He said, I could see the corner in his eyes

"Do you know how to get rid of it?" He said leaning against the table

"Erm... other than when I was fighting, nope" I said as I started to scrub again

"I wish I could fight, I hate acting like I need protecting" I laughed at what he said

"Trust me, I know you can handle yourself" I threw the brush in the bucket of soapy water

"Rose I want to help" He said, I could tell he had been thinking about this for a while

"Christian, you are helping. You have like your own little class that you're teaching to use there magic as a defence" I said looking over at him

"Rose, I want to help you" He said, his eyes held such intensity

"You know if I didn't already know how crap you where at compulsion I would say your using it on me. What do you mean help me?"

"Rose, when we fought we kicked ass. I saved yours a few times; it was a release for the darkness. We need to fight"

"Christian, where in school and the Darkness isn't that bad right now" I said I must admit he was getting my curiosity

"Rose, you've broken out before. If we brake out again, get them before the get us. It would get rid of your Darkness and we rid the earth of another evil thing"

I looked at him for a second

"Christian, as much as I love that idea. I've seen enough death already; it would be stupid to go looking for it." I said

I could tell he was getting slightly agitated by my reply

"Rose, what are you going to do wait till the Darkness builds till you hurt someone you love?" I looked him dead in the eyes then

He believed I could become dangerous if I let the Darkness grow

I watched him for a minuet, he had a point. But could we brake out of school again.

I nodded at him

"Fine, just don't get cocky out there that's how people die" I said standing up.

He nodded solemnly as he stood up next to me. I sighed, how did I let him rope me into this

_You love getting rid of the darkness you love the way it makes you feel when it's gone _

A voice in my head whispered to me, I ignored it.

I had grabbed my stake Dimitri had forgotten to get back of me.

Walking through the woods I went to where MIMI stays, none of the guardians stayed around there because well there were slightly scared of the panther.

As I reached the corner I noticed MIMI's sleeping form in her doorway, We tiptoed passed her and towards the edge of the ward

And that's it, we where out

Well apart from the 8ft wall we had to climb, but me being Badass and everything I got over easily, Christian had a little more trouble getting over.

I felt the slight pang of a headache but I pushed it away. We hadn't though past this part.

"We should check out the clubs" He said, it was still night. But only for a hour or two the sky was quite light.

So we started to walk down the road, I kept myself on high alert just in case there were any lurking around the school.

I had forgotten how far town actually was from the school.

Up ahead I could se someone, I couldn't feel the nausea. There was something familiar about them though.

Me and Christian walked cautiously as we kept to the shadows

"Rose, I no your there" It was Dimitri

Dam

I could hear the anger in his voice.

I slinked out from the shadows pulling Christian with me

"It's my fault Guardian Belikov, I ran off Rose was just trying to get me to come back." Christian said from next to me

"Christian, I heard what you two where talking about in the Kitchen" He said in a dam near growl, I felt Christian shrink next to me. Using me as a shield from Dimitri anger

Like I wanted to face it

"I sagest you get back to your room Christian" He said before turning around, we followed but keeping our distance, I had never seen Dimitri this angry before.

As we passed over the wards, Dimitri talked to one of the Guardians on duty. They nodded at us

I have no idea what he had just said to them.

Soon we were getting closer to the school. Dimitri Dismissed Christian telling him to go to his room

"Erm... why don't you walk him back" I said trying to get away from him, if I got away he would cool down slightly by the morning.

"Because I no he will go to his room, you on the other hand am not so sure about" He snapped at me.

Christian shot off giving me a look that said sorry but tough luck.

Me and Dimitri walked back to my room in silence, I didn't have to invite him in he just walked right in and sat down on my chair

I took the space on my bed, bringing my legs up waiting for the lecture

"Rose, you know what you where planning on doing was careless and stupid?" He said, his eyes catching mine I couldn't look away

"Yes" I said trying but failing to pull my eyes away

"Rose, I no this darkness thing is a massive draw back to you I no how much it effects you, why didn't you tell me?" He asked

His question had shocked me

"Erm.. Its not like you could understand, no one can" I said finally pulling my gaze from his and looking out the window

"Rose, I can try. If you had even cared to tell me I would help you" I looked back at him then

"How?" I asked, I don't have a clue how he could have helped me

"The book rose, you read one page of it. If you had read a few more you would have found out there are five ways to help ease the effect of the Darkness if not take it away completely" He said

Really, dam I new I should have read it

I looked around my room trying to find it, It wasn't there

I started to panic slightly, what if I had left it in Greenland.

Dimitri stood and passed me the book

"You left it in my room that night in Greenland" He said

I took the book looking down at it; I felt his fingers against my chin lifting my head up

He pressed his lips lightly to mine

"Rose, don't think about braking out again, because next time I will tell someone. If anything gets to much you can tell me" He pressed his lips back to mine.

He walked away and left me sitting there with the book. The kiss had been light but it had shown me that he really, really did care about me.

I sighed and lay back on the bed opening the book looking for the five ways.

* * *

**Hay, **

**what could those five little ways be ?**

**hehe **

**Review please XD **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	5. Mediation

**Haya,**

**Small chapter for you. **

**Hope you like**

**Review**

**Random fact : There are no clocks in Las Vagas Casinos **

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV.

OMG it took forever to read that one little entry.

It was useful but god couldn't she righting bullet points it would have worked a lot easier.

So I came to the conclusion of five ways to cure the darkness (temporarily) so here they are, order in easiest to do;

1) Drinking, but that only works if I do it 24/7 plus I don't want to start smelling like Adrian so that one went out the window

2) Fighting, it builds up the anger till it over flows and tires itself out. That was an option but proven to be dangerous

3) Intimacy (Sex, well that's my conclusion) apparently the closeness brings it to the surface turning into hormones. I would have put this first if me and Dimitri didn't keep getting interrupted (Dam Viktoria, I am going to get her back)

4) Mediating, right what she said to do was sit in a quiet room. And meditate it wasn't very effect full. And I do have quiet an attention span so that out the window

5) And lastly was to sever the bond, I could never do that plus in the image she drew it looked like a hell of a lot of pain. The bond might be a curse to me but I wouldn't give it up.

I looked around my room then; Christian said he could see the Darkness growing. I wasn't in the mood for Mediating, fighting was a no go since I had already been caught sneaking out.

That left getting Intermit

Good thing I know where Dimitri's room is, Rummaging through my delicates I pulled out a pair of sexy Panties on, some short shorts and a low cut V-neck top.

Putting a little makeup on, shiny spraying my hair I was ready to do.

It was past curfew and there was know way I was going to get out the front door.

Pulling on a pair of Trainer I climbed down the drain pipe out side my window. I looked up to make sure it didn't look like I had broken out.

You would think the amount of times I had climbed out that window they would move me to

a middle room so I had nothing to climb down

Brushing myself of I surveyed the area, no one had gone past in a while. I would have to move fast

I rushed trying to make as little noise I could, Looking round the corner I realised I couldn't make it across the yard.

Looking around I found my new direction.

I rushed around towards the guardian offices; I was going to climb in through one of the empty offices windows

I kept as close to the shadows as I could, I didn't pass any guardians on my way around. It was scary how crap the main school protection was, I knew that the borders where constantly patrolled.

I crept around the back of the building; the sun was about to raise the sky was a dark blue. As I crept past the known occupied. First was Stan's

I shot a look inside, and wouldn't you know it the lazy shit was asleep. I laughed slightly, if I wasn't on a mission to release all this built up 'Darkness'.

I stayed down in my crouch trying to be as quiet as I could as I crawled past Alberta's window

"It's what I think would be best for both of us" Wait.

That was Lissa

I stopped and strained upwards trying to catch the conversation.

"Princess am sure Rose would follow you just about any where, and as you know Guardian Belikov is your Guardian. It will be his job to follow you and protect you."

What the hell where they walking about.

"I understand that, but if we go to this collage will Rose's and Dimitri's hours be cancelled down because it will be protected better?"

What happened to moving to court?

"Princess that would be up to Hathaway and Guardian Belikov, there hours would be shorter if they took up a more communal role while you attend the collage."

"Thank you for your insight, Guardian. If it would be ok would you mind escorting me to Guardian Belikov's room so I could get his opinion? I no it is my life but he will be playing a reasonable part in it." Lissa was saying I could here the chairs move as she stood up

"It is quite late Princess, but Guardian Belikov has a shift in a hour. He should be up, I will escort you if you keep the meeting short and sweet"

Lissa didn't reply but I new she had nodded her head, I pushed with my mind into hers

Only she was blocking me.

Dam her double over, Not only hadn't she told me about the change in collage but she was on her way to Dimitri's room.

I swear am going to explode with all this sexual tension between us, its not helping with training at all.

Ok, well Dimitri is always focused so what dose it matter.

I sighed and started to crawl back towards my dorm. When MIMI's shadows passed the trees, I waved the big cat over stroking her ear.

Then it hit me, Animals hated Dhampir's but Stan hated cats

MIMI was a big cat.

I looked back into his office where he was still asleep spread out across his spinney chair.

I opened his window a latch wider, looking down at MIMI making sure she got what I wanted her to do.

MIMI placed her paws on the window springing her legs to jum-

"Rose?"

I shit my self, jumping from my crouched position, whacking my head against Stan's now wide open window.

I stifled a few swear words, MIMI climbed back out the window

Looking between me and Dimitri the pounced of back into the safety of the trees

"Some friend!" I stage whispered at her

I climbed up avoiding the window this time, turning around to see Dimitri standing there scowling down at me

"Hay" I said removing my hand from my head.

I felt a slight trickle down my face, running my fingers across the wetness

Great blood

"Rose" Dimitri said walking up to me and started to guide me towards the infirmary

"Whoa, am good" I said pulling in the opposite direction towards my room

"Rose your head is bleeding, you need to be checked out" He said not losing his grip on my arm

"Trust me Dimitri, I've been in there so many times this is just a scratch" I said finally getting my arm back.

He growled in frustration, and I will admit it turned me on

"Rose, what where you doing outside Stan's office?" He asked looking down at me.

Tell the truth, or lie hum...?

"I wanted to get him back, I know he's afraid of cats. So I was going to get MIMI to go in his office and shit him up" I said with a shrug.

Half truth half lie

Dimitri shook his head at me and started to guide me back to my room

"Oh, I can walk myself back. You have visitors at your room" I said

I looked up at his shocked face, he was about to ask me who I knew I could see it all over his face.

Instead he shook his head and carried on walking me to my room

"Rose, you just proberly gave yourself a concussion. If you wont let me take you to the infirmary you at lest have to let me walk you to your room. Just to make sure you're ok"

I sighed and just let him walk my back to my room

Once we reached my door, he unlocked it and let me walk in. I turned around saying goodbye.

His lips pressed against mine, the kiss was gentle and caring.

He pulled away resting his head on mine

"Rose, don't go to sleep for at lest ten minuets ok? And make sure its not that deep a cut. You should know how to look after yourself the amount of times you've been to the infirmary"

He kissed my lips again, this one was lingering before he pulled away. I closed the door and flopped down on my bed.

So much for my sexy underwear

See what I mean, Viktoria interrupted the last too times and this time I didn't get a chance to even see him with his top off.

Dam I was really getting frustrated.

If this carries on am taking up Mediation

* * *

**So where any of the 5 ways a shocker to you ? Do tell**

**Oh, and if you want to give any ideas do send them. Am always open to them XD and guess's to which road this storys going to take because i love to keep it random and quite shocking **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S **

**Review**

**P.P.S**

**Am going to try and update every night x**


	6. flips & strips

**Hayya,**

**Ino i didnt update last night. Got Distracted :P**

**But to make up for it, i might (MIGHT) be able to update the next chapter**

**Depending on how long it takes to right, and if me mum turns the internet off :P**

**Hope you like **

**Random fact : A group of Kangaroos is called a mob :A **

**Enjoy **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I woke up the next morning feeling ok.

Strange, I wasn't tired or anything.

And I had gotten up early.

My head still had a slight bit of dried blood on it but that came off easy in the shower.

I was still quite warm, so to make training easier for me I left in a sports bra and running mini shorts.

I had left early and the sun was still up, but only for the next ten minuets.

Rushing through the doors and dropping my bag I called out to Dimitri, who know doubt would be in there

"Going, to start my laps"

I still hadn't forgotten about last night.

And the book

That dammed book that makes everything about my life easier, only my 'friends' keep making sure they prevent it with out realizing it.

I ran out into the sun, it felt amazing on my skin.

That's one thing I hated about being a Guardian, not getting to see the sun

I had been running this track for months on end, I new every little turn, dip and ruff patch.

I closed my eyes and ran feeling the sun against my skin.

Soon I could hear someone running with my. I kept my eyes closed as I finished my laps.

Reaching the end I wasn't even out of breath

"Rose, that took longer than normal" Dimitri said next to me in his mentor voice.

I shrugged and walked back into the GYM, the sun was seconds away from being gone.

"Well?" He asked closing the door behind me as we walked over to the balancing beams.

He had me on them for twenty minuets morning and night.

I jumped up placing my feet as he had told me repeatedly

"I liked the way the sun felt on my skin, I wanted to enjoy it" I said shrugging and bending down and touching my toes, holding the pose for a few seconds before starching back up

"Ok, rose you now what to do." He said.

I could tell he was standing a particular distance from the beam, just in case I fell and smashed my face.

I walked to the edge making sure only the back end of my foot was on the beam, springing of into three back handsprings and landing with only my tiptoes on the end of the other edge.

It was strange how much I loved testing my balance on this thing

I did the usually stuff before climbing down

It always calmed me down, why couldn't that help me get rid of the darkness?

Jumping down I stood before Dimitri waiting for him to tell me what to do next

"Ok, time to spar" He said walking back.

I sighed walking towards the mats he had set out for us.

I pulled my body into my fighting stance

When a thought hit me

In the little book it had said fighting helps, but only if you connect with you wild side or something.

It made me think of MIMI and the way she walked

"Wait a second" I said, closing my eyes

I loosened my body up, like I was about to back flip.

My whole body was lose, I felt a raw strength I hadn't felt before

"Rose" I herd Dimitri said a little way away, he seamed a little concerned

"Ok, ready" I said opening my eyes and looking up at Dimitri.

My stance was slightly cat like, one knee touching the floor while the other was up only my tiptoes touching the floor

Both my arms in front of my protectively.

I shuffled sideways antis-painting his attack.

He brought his leg around, I intercepted it by gripping his foot and instead of pushing him I swung my body up letting my feet connect with his face.

I spun around and landed on my stomach, flipping over to watch Dimitri stumble slightly.

A small smile had pulled at my lips, I felt lose and full of energy.

Dimitri came at me again, kicking my feet out.

He had caught me off balance slightly; as I started to go down I gripped his thigh

Pulling myself up his body; like I was climbing him

Wrapping one leg around his hip, pushing my other against the back of his knee with full force that he buckled.

I swung my body around pushing against his chest like I was trying to do a handstand on it; this extra push forced him down to the floor.

I took my opportunity, trapping his shoulders and arms underneath my legs.

Pushing his hips to the floor with the palms of my hands so he won't wrap his legs around my chest and pull me back.

I moved as fast as I could to grab my fake stake and position it over his chest.

He hadn't moved after I got him to the ground.

Once I had the stake in the right place I leaned back slightly relaxed

"Dead" I breathed, moving back so he could move his arms.

"Rose, when did you learn that?" He looked up at me, one of those rear moments when I was taller than him (metaphorically speaking)

"I don't know, I just... a ... the Diary said something about... opening.... looking in and losing up letting instinct take over" I said shrugging.

Only just then did I realize I was straddling his chest.

My breathing picked up slightly as I looked at him below me, he seamed to be in thought

His arms still above his head, where I had them only seconds before.

I leaned down moving my hips further down, pushing my body on top of his.

Snaking my arms over his holding them down.

"That's not the only thing I learnt from the book." I whispered into his ear nibbling the side of his neck.

I felt him shudder underneath me, giving me more confidence in what I was doing.

Holding onto his wrists I pushed down with the lower part of my body, grinding against him.

Bringing my lips across his strong jaw bone and down his neck, keeping my kisses soft and scarce as they moved along.

He hadn't moved an inch, but I knew what this was doing to him. I cold feel his hardness pressed against me.

Feeling this only made my movement more hungry.

In a flash he was on top of me

I was looking up into his dark brown eyes as they looked over me

"Rose" he growled at me.

Dam, this was proberly the only place we wouldn't get caught. And he goes all Guardian' on me.

No

No way was I letting go that easy.

I Rose Hathaway does not give up.

I let him keep hold of my arms not putting up a fight there.

Firstly I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling myself against him; I thanked myself for my chose of clothing today.

The fabric on my shorts was thin; I could feel every inch of him pressed against me.

Whoa.

I couldn't help but think, my breath caught in my through as I looked at him

Pulling the rest of me up, he had my wrists yes.

But I could still push up with my elbows, and that's exactly what I did.

Pushing up I slammed my lips against his, I felt his control crack as his lips moved over mine.

My body was tingling as heat spread all over me.

I didn't like being underneath him.

So swinging my body weight I pushed us over so I was back on top.

Which was shortly lived

Dimitri flipped us back over again, realising my wrists and placing his hands firmly against the floor on either side of me head.

I could see the need in his eyes.

I could tell this time no one was going to stop us, even if his sister walked in. Again

Fear shot through me for a second, I was going to lose my virginity.

But the second that though shot threw me my mind screamed back

TO DIMITRI!!

I kissed his lips hungrily, only I wanted control again

I couldn't flip us over so I was going to have to fight dirty.

A plan formed in my head

I pulled away from his hypnotic lips acting like I needed to catch my breath.

While his eyes where trained somewhere else on my body, I pushed up on his hands sliding out from underneath him.

I heard a growl from behind me, I pushed up in a slight dip.

Turning around to look him right in the eyes

There was so much love, want and need there I almost rushed back to his warm arms

Almost

I ran my hands up my sides, feeling my body, twisting my nipples underneath the sports bra. I slid my fingers underneath my shorts and stroked myself while he watched.

I felt my body flush at the idea of what I was doing, and in front of Dimitri.

I heard a deep growl come from him.

I lifted both my hands to my chest, lifting the sports bra ever so slowly.

I was taking a small step backwards with each little move I made.

I watched his breathing becoming harder as he watched my little strip tease.

I could feel the cold air on the back of my legs, I was getting closer and closer to the door.

I turned slightly, only to feel Dimitri's hands on my face, Kissing my with so much passion my knees went weak

Then I felt the cold of the wall pressed against my back, Dimitri had my body pressed against the wall, his kisses where hungry.

I could feel his arousing pressed against me, his hands ran up and down my hands sending shivers up and down my back at the lightness of his touch

He left them on my hips as he brought his lips from my lips and along my neck.

His teeth grazed my neck as they moved lower.

I tried to calm my breathing down, as my hands fumbled with the buttons of his shirt.

Only, I couldn't get freaking undone.

So, I ripped it open.

The button's popped of as Dimitri growled as his lips found my hardened nipple.

I gasped at the sensation of his teeth biting down a little to hard on me; I felt a shock wave through me, sending heat between my legs.

I was gasping for breath, as his hand pulled the string of my shorts as he slid his hand around the edge of my panties, leaving his hand there. Not moving waiting for my say so

His lips were working over my breast as his tongue darted out tasting my skin, I shivered at the feeling.

Lowering my hands from around his shoulders, I brought them to the waist of his pants. Undoing the button and pulling the zipper down.

I shot my hand down gripping his erection with my hands.

His breathing became faster still; he brought his teeth back to my neck. Nipping, kissing and licking the spot just below my ear.

I moved my hand over his, keeping my pace a mix of fast and slow.

His breathing was becoming pants against my neck.

His posture stiffened slightly

"To. Fast." He breathed against my neck, I moved my hand devastatingly slow over him.

His breathing hitched slightly as he laughed silently against my shoulder.

Oh, he had been talking about us, not what I was doing ;P

His hand started to move lower down my panties, his fingers brushed slightly against my hot core.

I moaned slightly at the feeling of his fingers on me

His breath held for a split second, but right away his lips were pressed against mine.

I kissed him with all the passion and love I was feeling.

He started to move his fingers further down getting closer to my entrance

There was a creek of the door to our right.

Within seconds Dimitri was standing in front of my. Pressing his shirt back at me.

I pulled my arms through covering up my chest.

Nothing happened for a second, Dimitri stood in front of me defensively only we couldn't see anyone.

I leaned down picking up my sports bra.

Pulling it on as fast as I could.

Slipping Dimitri his shirt back

"Oh, there you two ar-"

Crap

Looking up I could see Alberta looking at us, he arms crossed over her chest. A look of disappointment in her eyes.

"My, office now" She said.

I was waiting for her to move, only she wasn't she stood there looking at us expectantly.

I stepped around Dimitri, walking out the door and started to make my way to Alberta's office.

Dimitri was half a second behind me, and Alberta behind him.

Some of the school was awake now, class would start in a hour.

I walked right into Alberta's office with out waiting for her.

DAM!!!

Why is it, we get soooo close and SOMEONE interrupts us.

I took a seat and looked at where Alberta would sit with out saying a word.

She walked in behind Dimitri and took her seat.

"Dimitri, Sit!" She ordered.

Dimitri took the seat next to me.

"I, expected you to go about this better Belikov, You are still meant to be training her" Alberta said in a hard voice.

"Wait, What?" I asked coming out of my angry trance

Alberta new

"Yes Rose, I know. Who do you think gave Dimitri the diary?" I looked at the pair of them for a split second.

This was so confusing.

Well it wasn't but my hormones where everywhere right that second, I was still trying to calm myself down from the feel of Dimitri's fingers on me.

"Ok, Dimitri I expect you to be more adult about this" She said, I could tell Dimitri was slightly ashamed about what had just happened.

I would have been hurt, if I didn't see the spark in his eyes

"I'm s-" Before he could finish Alberta interrupted

"You will carry on training rose, but I am now placing Stan and his student in with the pair of you, just as a precaution"

I groaned and flopped back into my seat, giving Alberta the glare of death.

She just looked at me with a blank look

"Rose, go get changed. Your classes start in half an hour" I just looked into her eyes for a minuet

Climbing out my seat, I strutted out the door slamming it behind me making my way back to my room

DPOV

Rose, climbed out her seat and out the office slamming the door with frightening force.

I looked back at Alberta.

"Dimitri, you are a great Guardian and I no you and rose will help each other with your jobs. Yes I read the book as well. But please she needs to finish her training and everyone knows that rose tries to get everything she wants, most of the time dose. But I am asking you as a friend to be respectful to her and wait till she is old enough"

I just nodded my head

"One more thing I would like to talk to you about. You and rose will not be able to keep your relationship a secret, I have made a report on everything I have seen in the pair of you including the law from the book, which I am positive is still there. Ellen looked it up for me, so when she has graduated I will send the report of to court. It is then down to the queen on what she decides to do, not that there is anything she can do"

She smiled slightly as me while

I nodded; I knew we would have to do this. I just expected to do it myself

I was grateful towards Alberta for her dedication to Rose's life.

"You may leave" She said turning back towards her work.

I stood up and made my way towards her door, stopping just as I opened it

"Alberta, I understand you adding Stan and his student. But make sure he stays on the other side of the gym. Rose tapped into something new today, it threw me completely of balance"

Alberta looked up at me for a second.

And nodded

I left the room swiftly and made my way up to my room, my next shift wasn't for another hour.

I climbed into an ice cold shower, thoughts of rose lingered in my mind.

I pushed them away, getting ready for my next shift.

It was going to be a long day

* * *

**Ino ino am being so nasty to them**

**BUT... there will be a lemon soon where i let them go all the way**

**So don't kill me am Rose and Dimitri all the way :P**

**So review tell me you views hehe **

**please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	7. Illness

**Haya**

**Second chapter as promised XD**

**Ok just checked my plan looks like Rose and Dimitri will have to suffer for a few more chapter.**

**Hope you like R**

**Random fact : Baby beavers are called kittens (aww)**

**Review please**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

Climbing out of my cold shower, I pulled on my cloths for the day

This consisted of denim shorts and a purple tank top, converse and some bangles.

Leaving my hair down letting it take on its own style for the day, grabbing my school bag and rushing towards the dinning hall to grab something before combat class.

Everywhere was almost empty.

"Miss. Hathaway your late"

Crap, Stan is taking over the class

"I was in a meeting with Alberta" I said taking my seat next to Eddie nodding my hello

"I highly dough that miss Hathaway" He said walking closer to me

I stood up glaring him down

"Ask her" I basically growled at him.

He turned away, coward I wanted to growl at him

But I just took my seat again

He started his class, I started to doodle on my notebook not paying attention to a single word he was saying

"HATHAWAY!" he shouted, Eddie nudged me and I stood up.

Stan was pointing in front of him

"Now, I will demonstrate. Try to block as many hits as you can" He said

I could see the smile pulling at his lips, he was going to attack me, and all I would be aloud to do was use defensive movements

I nodded taking a step back, I wouldn't block a single hit. I would doge it

I pulled my hair up into a pony, loosening up my muscles

Opening my eyes while exhaling, I nodded to Stan to start his attack.

He went for the traditional blows, all of which I flipped over, under around or threw.

He moves where becoming more frantic as he tried to clip me at least.

15 minuets later he was out of breath and still aiming for me.

"STOP" He shouted

I landed from my flip on both my feet.

"What the hell are you doing Hathaway?" He said to me, his face pink. The hole class was laughing now or at least trying not to

"I am blocking you hits....sir" I added at the end

"Where did you learn that?" He asked his voice shaking with anger now

"D- Guardian Belikov, he's had me practicing on the balance beam" I said, most of them moves I had learnt on the beam, I added the momentum.

Stan growled looking at me

"That, is not the proper way to block attacks"

"Yes, but you didn't land a single hit on me so I think I blocked your attacks pretty well" I said turning to go back to my seat

"HATHAWAY!! YOU ARE MENT TO BE LEARNING HOW TO FIGHT NOT STAND DOWN FROM ONE!" He shouted at me

My anger spiked

"Oh, if we were fighting I wouldn't stand and let you attempt your pathetic blows on me Stan. And by the way you sound your questioning how Guardian Belikov is training, if you have a problem with the way I fight. Take it up with him" I growled down at him

"Why would I do that when I can say it to you" We were both talking in calm voices

Only I new we were both shaking with anger

I snapped

"Because, Dimitri would have the decency to talk to you. Me on the other hand would prefer to show you why am the better fighter" I growled down at him

He stood in a defensive crouch

I jumped from the stand, I new he would expect I high blow so mid flow I flipped binging my legs down on his ankles.

He slipped on the mat, I spun out the way. Landing on his back grabbing his own stake and Pointing it at his back while I pulled his hair whipping his head back

"Dead! This stake would go right through the muscles in between you ribs and into the back of your heart-" The last bit I whisper for him "-and if I put enough pressure I could make it come back out the front"

I climbed of him pushing his head down as I climbed up, throwing his stake at him

He stood up, bright red with anger

"HATHAWAY-" before he could finish I had scooped up my bag and was walking out the door

"Yer, we all know what your going to say" I said closing the door behind me.

I walked around for a bit, that class was a fail and no way was I going to his next class.

But I knew everyone will be looking for me if I don't turn up at Alberta's office again

So I went to the one place they would never think to look for me.

The church

I walked in, the place was empty.

I was going to go sit upstairs' only I've seen the things that happen up there.

So instead I took a seat in a corner shaded spot, no one would see me here if they only look in threw the window.

I closed my eyes calming myself down.

I was so freaking frustrated

And I could feel the darkness building, also I felt really, really ill.

I never ever feel ill.

I climbed from the place I was sitting and walked out.

God.

I felt dizzy the second I stood up, I held onto the wall to keep my balance

Soon the dizziness went away, but the sickness was still there.

I walked slowly from the room. Nodding to the priest as I left.

The second I was out side the fresh air helped me feel a little better

"There she is!" I turned around to see Stan, Alberta and Dimitri walking towards me

Stan looked furious

Alberta looked mildly unhappy,

And Dimitri disappointed

I was leaning against the wall again watching them approach, my vision was swaying.

I was so not feeling well, I felt like I was going to puke any second.

I forced my eyes to focus as they all stood in front of me

"Hathaway, why have you not been attending your classes?" Alberta asked, even though she new I had no reason.

I opened my mouth to say something sarcastic,

Only when I opened my mouth words didn't come out

Puke did.

It was all over Stan's shoes

I heaved slightly, my head was spinning again I could vaguely hear voices

It sounded like Dimitri was pulling Stan back while Alberta hadn't moved

"Oh, crap" I said as my body felt like lead and I hit the floor

I blacked out after that.

No dreams, no duck feathered pillows

Nothing

Just darkness

I felt something cold and wet touch my face as I slowly forced my eyes open.

There leaning over me was, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian

As my eyes opened Lissa breathed out and leaned back.

Dimitri continued to dab my face with a wet cloth

"Am, good" I said sitting up, thankfully I didn't feel dizzy this time

"Rose, why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well?" Dimitri asked as he leaned back

"Because I didn't until I was in the c- I was out of Stan's class" Good cover up right, I so didn't want them to know my little hide out.

"How do you feel now?" He asked

I though about it for a second, I still felt slightly sick but only a little bit

"A lot better" I said forcing a smile

"Rose, you can't lie to me" He said standing up and striding out the room

"Oh my god rose" Lissa said coming and standing next to me hospital bed

He and Christian were holding hands, and both suppressing massive smiles

"What's happened?" I asked trying to look inside Lissa's head

Only it was full of images of her and Christian having 'fun'

"Attchaly I don't want do no" I said shaking my head

Lissa laughed as did Christian

This was so strange

"Princess you have class" Dimitri said coming back.

Lissa nodded kissing my forehead telling me she would come see me later to night

"I don't have to stay hear do I comrade?" I asked Dimitri once Lissa and Christian where gone

"No, am taking you to your room now" He said

I jumped of the bed, only to have one of my legs give out.

Dimitri caught me, picking me up

"I can walk" I said squirming in his arms

"From what I just see rose, you couldn't stand when you got out of bed" He said, tightening his hold on me

I gave up because I loved the way his arms held me.

I lent my head against his shoulder as he carried me to my room.

Once there he laid me gently on my bed.

I sighed I was starting to feel tired.

Dimitri got up closing the door and going through one of my draws.

Pulling out a nighty

"God, no!" I said to him sitting up to fast that my head started to spin again

"What?" He said looking around for danger

"I am not wearing that!" I said point to what he held in his hands

He looked down shocked at my out burst

"Why do you have it if you don't wear it?" He asked looking at me with curiosity

"It was a present from Lissa last Christmas and I don't have the heart to throw it away, but that does not mean I am about to wear it." I said looking at the flimsy pink flower cover thing in disgust

Dimitri let out a soft laugh, catching my heart all over again

What?

Something must be up with me I never act like some sloppy love struck girl, am the sexy show of kind of girl

Dimitri dived back into the draw, pulling out some shorts

"Rose, where are your Pyjama tops?" He asked

"Dimitri, you where in my body for a few weeks what did you wear for bed?" I asked leaning against my wall, the cold felt great against me skin

"Well... I kind of just used one of your everyday tops, I couldn't find any Pyjama tops then ether" He said looking slightly shy

I burst out laughing at his reaction

"Dimitri, I don't own and PJ tops. I get to hot in the night and get all claustrophobic in them so I lash out. I gave Lissa a black eye once by accident" I said.

I climbed out of bed.

Grabbing the shorts from Dimitri and pulling of my cloths and them on, normally this would be the perfect time to make my move again

If I weren't ill

I climbed back on the bed, crossing my legs looking at Dimitri standing there.

He closed my draw picking up my now discarded cloths and putting them in my washing basket

"Dimitri, I can do that later" I said getting his attention

"Rose, your not well. Get some rest" He said pulling my curtains closed.

I lay back pulling a small blanket over me, I was still warm

Dimitri left and went into my bathroom, emerging with a glass of water.

He placed it on my bedside table, then going to sit on my spiny chair

"Dimitri, come here" I said

He looked at me suspiciously but reluctantly came and sat on the bed.

I wrapped the blanket around my, leaning my head in his lap.

He soon understood and stroked my hair

"Guess what" I said as he lay back

"What?" He said

"It's my birthday, in two days" I whispered lying on his chest.

I could hear his heart beating; I fell asleep to that soon.

No sooner had I fallen asleep, Adrian had took over my dream

It was a plain living room

I looked around to se Adrian sitting on the floor

"Hay" I said making my way over to him

"Are you ok?" He asked, real concern in his voice

"Yer just a little sick is all, I can handle myself Adrian" I said smiling taking a seat across from him

He smiled up at me, he new it was true by my aura

"Have you heard the latest gossip" He asked going back to his normal self

"Go on hit me with it" I said making myself more comfy in the couch

"A new relationship has blossomed and the how school is talking about it" He said with a smirk plastered on his face

"Come on, don't keep me in suspense?" I said

"Oh, only you and beloved Dimitri Belikov" He said

He laughed at my expression

"What?" I said in shock

"Don't worry, no-one believes it. Jessie and Ralf started it, to get you back for the tree prank. They seen him carrying you to your room earlier on" He said

I sighed, no one would believe them.

And graduation was only a few days away. All my test where past bar one

Dimitri and I would go public after and we could finally get on with our lives

"Anyway, I can see the blackness in your aura is seeping back. I fought you had found a way to fix that?" He asked

It's amazing how he new everything, but then again it was his aunty who had sent it

"Well, I have am just having a hard time trying to fit it in" I giggled to myself

"Rose, this is important. Do it as soon as possible" God he so did not know what it was

"I have tried, people just always barge in" I said

I was talking to someone about my problems and Adrian didn't even notice I was talking about having sex with Dimitri.

"Well, tell me when you need the time. I will make sure no one interrupts you" He said

He really does care about me.

"Thanks now let me sleep"

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are sleeping"

"Yes, but I could be having better dreams" I said climbing of the couch

Adrian laughed then tackled me

We both laughed as we went down

A sharp pain stabbed though my stomach

I shot away from him holding it

What the hell was that?

We both looked at each other for a second

"Goodnight Rose" Adrian said with a small wave.

Leaving my to my slumbers

* * *

**Oooow What could be up with rose????**

**Hehe i now :P**

**Review please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**REVIEW !! (please and thank you)**


	8. purple, silver & bronze

**Haya**

**Another, its only small so hear it is**

**There will be another part to Rose's birthday xD**

**Hope you like**

**Random fact : Volcanic ash is an ingrediant in toothpast :S**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I groaned turning back over, sleep was finally leaving me and I was feeling more awake with each second that passed.

I as I turned around I hit into something hard and warm.

Opening my eyes ever so slightly I looked up to see Dimitri lying in bed next to me.

I smiled

"Morning Comrade" I said starching and stifling a yawn.

"Rose I've told you do not cal-" But before he could even finish his sentence I was out the bed and hunched over the toilet heaving my guts up.

Once my stomached had emptied what ever was in it, I heaved a little more. Leaning my back against the wall and catching my breath

Dimitri had run in with me, holding my hair back for me.

He sat on the edge of the bath looking at me.

I climbed up leaning on the sink as I groped for my tooth brush.

Once that was done I looked in the mirror to see Dimitri watching me

"Happy Birthday" He said with a small smile, he walked over wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me towards him.

I watched our reflection with fascination.

He lifted the hair of my left shoulder binging his lips down gently on my shoulder blade up to the side of my ear

I leaned into him, watching as his reflection as his lips moved up my neck.

A small moan escaped my lips

I looked back at our reflection, Dimitri's eyes where looking right at me as his lips trailed back down letting his teeth graze the soft spot on the side of my neck.

Suddenly I pushed him away, I could see the hurt on his face for a split second as I hunched over the toilet again.

This was just great.

I brushed my teeth again, this time feeling a hell of a lot better.

As I left the bathroom Dimitri stood there, he placed a hand on my head

"I, feel a lot better now" I said.

Grabbing some cloths from my cupboard, leaving to get changed in the bathroom

I pulled on a clean set of girl boxies and matching bra.

As I was turning around to grab my top I noticed how the lower half of my stomach was standing out.

I pressed down on it lightly but it was hard as rock. I don't know how long I stood there looking at it but Dimitri soon came in

"Rose, are you ok?" He asked

"Sure" I said pulling my cloths on and turning back round to smile at him

"Rose, were going to the infirmary" He satiated

"No, please" I said frowning

"Rose, we never get ill. I just want to make sure its nothing serious"

I groaned pulling on my shoe's letting him lead me outside.

"Did you say its my birthday?" I asked looking up at him as we walked

"Yes" He said simply

"No, its tomorrow" I said looking forward

"Rose, you have been asleep since the day before yesterday" He said.

I patted my pockets for my phone, it wasn't there.

So I dug into Dimitri's back pocket pulling his out.

Dam he was right.

It was my Birthday

Wooo am 18 finally. This was so not how I expected to start the morning of my birthday

Dimitri held the door open for me. We stepped in, he talked to the doctor

"Come on rose" She said, I followed obediently

If I have learnt anything, its that if you protest when going to the infirmary they make sure your there longer.

So that how I spent the morning of my Birthday in a hospital, I had tubes everywhere.

Finally they where done poking and prodding me

"We will have all the results in a few days" the doctor said.

I nodded and walked out not waiting for Dimitri, I was so frustrated.

Dimitri followed me back to my room

"Rose, I got you something" He said when we reached my door

"Oooow, present. What is it" I said

He laughed, pulling a box out of this duster pocket handing it to me

I opened it slowly.

There sitting on silk was a charm bracelet.

Four charms hung around the edge

A rose

A kiss

A heart

And the two lightning shaped cross that is tattooed on my neck.

I just stood looking at it, it was beautiful

"So... What do you think?" Dimitri said looking at me

I pulled my eyes away from the bracelet, throwing my arms around his neck and pulling myself up and kissing him with everything I had.

I pulled him slowly towards the bed; just as we fell on top of it he pulled away, leaving a kiss on my nose

"Rose, I have a shift now" He said, I pulled him back for one lingering kiss

"Thank you, it's beautiful" I whispered against his lips.

He smiled pecking me one last time before leaving.

I sighed , pulling the bracelet out of the box and around my wrist.

I smiled at myself. Grabbing my make up and heading to Viktoria's room

It felt like I hadn't seen anyone in forever

She opened the door shrieking and jumping up and down

"God, I though you would never wake up....I GOT YOU SOMETHING!" She shouted dragging my inside.

She pulled out a pair of Purple swayed heels with silver and bronze studs covering the sides

"Aww, I love them thanks" I said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Come on, Lissa is missing you" She said jumping of the bed and dragging me up with her.

We reached Lissa's room where she pounced on my shrieking

"Rose! Happy Birthday!!" I just laughed at there enthusiasm

Lissa handed me a box

"Open it" They both said.

I lifted the Lid to see a purple dress inside, it looked tight fitting with silver and bronze studs over one shoulder, the fabric overlap it

It was beautiful

It was so totally me

I joined in with the shirking

"Ok, am going to go death. Happy birthday Rose, here is my present" Christian said walking out of Lissa's room towards us

Handing me a bag

Adrian followed right behind him

He handed me a smaller box kissing my cheek

"Rose, my heart burns for you but no amount of love could make me sit through you guys doing make-up and what ever it is girls do"

I smiled as he closed the door behind him.

I opened Christians bag first, it was a bag

It matched my bag and shoe's

I laughed at the 'coincidence' of it.

Adrian had brought me a necklace, it was simple but elegant.

I reached up pulling the necklace on

"Oooow, who did you get that off?" I looked at Lissa like she was crazy

"Erm... Adrian you just watched him give me it, duh" She laughed at this

"Not that, the bracelet?" I looked at my wrist where Dimitri's charms where

I smiled and ran my hand across it

"Erm... someone" I said smiling at her, she new about me and Dimitri. Sort of I hadn't told her about the book yet.

"Oooow, who spill?" I looked and laughed at her shaking my head

"Are we going to get ready then?" I asked walking deeper into Lissa's room.

We had set up a party weeks ago, now I had everything

My friends

My Dimitri

My Birthday

And My Party

* * *

**That's it for tonight, got school in the morning **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!**

**thanks **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	9. ooops

**Haya**

**Next chapter for you**

**Hope you like**

**Random fact : Stressed spelt bacwards spells desserts XD**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I have to admit, I looked fine

Everything looked great together.

Lissa was in a pink maxi dress and cream heels

Viktoria pulled on a black layer dress and combat boots in ripped tights, strange enough it looked great on her.

We all stood in front of Lissa's mirror applying the last of our make up.

The party was being held in one of the old gyms that no-one goes into anymore even the guardians stay away.

Perfect

Lissa and Viktoria had spent all yesterday fixing it up

I couldn't wait to see it. The party would start in five minuets.

They had Bribed Adrian into making a diversion so everyone could make the great escape out and over there.

Smacking our lips we laughed and walked to the door.

"Read roger" Lissa said into her mobile.

We stood there for a few seconds, until we could hear the siren from the guest building.

Running out the back of the dorm, holding out dresses down, we made it to the old GYM in seconds

Most people were already there

Amazing

Lissa and Viktoria had hung lights all over the place, it was beautiful.

There was a DJ set in the corner, which Eddie was manning.

Around the room the colours where Purple silver and bronze.

A table was full with food and Alcohol

I strutted in grabbing everyone's attention

The second Eddie realized I was there he played my song of right then

Tomorrow can wait by David Guetta

I smiled pulling Lissa and Viktoria with me onto the dance floor

We danced out little hearts out.

Soon after Lissa left to dance with Christian, Viktoria left to play Adrian's wing man

It was like he had giving up on me loving him, even though he still flirted it had lost its edge.

I smiled to myself looking over at them

I walked of towards Eddie at the DJ booth rocking it out with him up there for a while

Not to long later Viktoria came over dragging me away; we started laughing at Adrian and his flirty ways

We reached the Alcohol table

"Ok, who ever it the last one standing wins respect" She said grabbing to bottles of vodka

I took one laughing

"I drought your big brother would be to happy about me getting him little sis drunk" I said taking the lid off

"Hay, pay back from last time I got you drunk" She said sticking her tongue out

I smiled and counted down from three

Tipping the bottle and downing as much as I could while spinning around, I could tell Viktoria was doing the same

Hay, am 18 and the book says heavy drinking help with the darkness

Well that was going to be my excuse if I get caught. Which I won't

Half the bottle was gone when I needed to take a breath

"I LOVE THIS SONG" Viktoria screamed grabbing me

Munford and Sons- cave

Love it!

We grabbed another bottle each making our way to the middle of the dance floor, we swayed our hips and sang along when we weren't drinking.

4 bottled of Vodka (Normal), Smirnoff, apple shots later

We were staggering around giggling at everything. The sun had rose three hours ago

The party was still in full swing now, and I feel amazing

I clung to Viktoria while we dance, my head was swaying but I refused to give up

I will win my Respect.

Viktoria giggled grabbing my arm

I followed obediently

We walking into the old supply room, there sat a few of our Novice friends.

Playing spin the bottle, we giggled sitting down taking our places.

A few minuets later it was my turn

YAY!!

Spinning the bottle as fast as I could, keeping my eyes on it.

Ok, trying to keep my eyes on it with out falling face first.

I giggled as it came to land on Viktoria

"Hay, its our third time around so this counts for tongue" Someone said

I laughed sticking my tongue out at them.

Shrugging and leaning in to kiss Viktoria, hay I'm comfy with my sexuality.

Just then my lips touched hers

Hum... I wonder if she kisses like Dimitri.

I shrugged that though off.

We pulled away giggling,

Just then the music cut of and bangs shot through the room next to ours

Screams rang out.

Guardians had finally realized no-one was in there rooms

Took them long enough

Shooting up I rushed over to the window, ok stumbled.

Everyone had shot back out the other way, Idiots that room would be full of Guardians now. They would get trapped

I pushed and empty crate over to the tiny window, pushing up I dragged my ass through the little gap

I plummeted to the floor head first

I giggled pulling myself up on the tree

"Ooops" I said walking in the shadow of the trees. I could still see the lights from the Party and the wringing in my ears from the loud music.

There was a guardian standing guard at each entrance I could see.

I moved deeper into the woods so they wouldn't see me

Oh yes, I am still bad ass when drunk.

I giggled walking over to the dorms, half way there I started to feel sick.

Pulling up on the bench sitting down, placing my head between my knees taking deep breaths

Once I had pulled my head out from in between my legs I noticed a light on in Stan's office

He so wouldn't be in there, he loves kicking of on us to much.

I smiled to myself, climbing into his office; I looked around for something I could use.

Finally

I placed my new phone (Another present from Lissa) on the top cupboard and putting in on record

Setting my trap in place I snuck back out, hum maybe I could go to Dimitri's room.

Climbing back out the window I slid down the wall, laying in wait to get Stan.

Just in the edge of the trees stood MIMI, I smiled and made the hand movement that told her to come closer

She took to steps out, sniffed the air.

She gave me a cold stair and walked away.

I pushed myself up, following her through the trees.....

DPOV

We all knew it was rose's party

She was turning 18 after all; we all burst into the abandoned GYM.

They really had though this one threw, in an abandoned building that no-one ever came near.

Keeping a guardian on each entrance so they couldn't leave; only this was a Rose Hathaway party.

Everyone had already found a way out, only an odd person was about.

I have no idea how they got out.

We spent the next five minuets searching for people; I could hear a groaning coming from behind one of the old crash mats

Going round the side, I saw Viktoria sitting on the floor.

I gripped her arm a little too strong, pulling her to her feet

"What the hell where you thinking" I growled at her.

"Dam, I lose I fell. Shhhhhh dnt tell rose" She said sighing and leaning into me.

And just like that she was asleep. I looked back to where I had found Viktoria

"Hay, Alto check that store room while I take her to bed" I gestured to Viktoria in my arms

He nodded making his way towards the room.

I threw Viktoria over my shoulder and walked to the dorms.

You could feel the buzz from the dorms; I dragged Viktoria up to her room

Laying her on her front to be safe

I walked down the hall to Rose's room.

As I expected empty

I went back down to the gym, the guardians had found around ten people in total the rest where making sure everyone was in bed.

Tonight was going to be long, I could hear MIMI whimpering from out side

I left, if rose was going to be anywhere she would be around MIMI

Walking through the trees I found MIMI growling slightly as Rose who was leaning against a tree glaring at the panther

"Hay, don't get in a mood with me you stupid ball of fluff" She growled back

MIMI's growl became more threatening

Just as Rose's did, I watched as MIMI's back legs hunched up leaving another warning growl

I stepped in then, MIMI shrunk back at my presents.

She shook her head and walked of back to bed

"Hay, gorjuss couldn't keep awya" Rose said pushing of they tree.

I looked around at her

God

The dress she had on was amazing and fit her like a glove, I let my eyes role over her for a few seconds

Ripping them away I scooped her up into my arms, she needed to get some sleep.

I started to carry her back when I herd a scream coming from the guardian block.

I shot over there carrying Rose in my arms; the scream had come from Stan's office.

I stood in the door way, dumb found at what I saw there.

Stan was bent over the table with around 70 needles sticking out his but.

"What happened?" I asked shifting Rose in my arms slightly, Stan didn't look around he just groaned

"Sat down, loads of pins in chair"

I suppress a laugh

"Can you handle it?" I asked

"Sure" He breathed as he pulled out a pin.

I nodded and started to take Rose back to her room.

Laying her down on the bed I went to walk away, only she started to squirm

Trying to get out of the dress

I sighed; I was not going to get a brake.

I pulled the dress over her head

GOD!

I walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out an overly large top, low cut because I know how she gets claustrophobic in her sleep.

Pulling it over her half sleep form and down to her thighs, I pulled down the covers and started to pull them up.

Only to have her kick them away

I pulled them to the bottom in case she wanted to pull them up in the night.

I looked down at her, she was so beautiful.

She started to flip her head about, making her hair fly about, she caught my attention then

I pulled her hair of her face, grabbing one of her bobbles and pulling it up and placing it into a lose bun.

I pulled back, heading for the door.

I stopped in my tracks as rose talked

"Don't, leave me please" I looked back to see her eyes full with sleep but they held me there.

All the work was done; the empty GYM was going to be cleaned by the people caught at the GYM.

I sighed pulling a chair up, pulling my book out my pocket.

This had been a long night, not that it was going to be over soon

* * *

**Soooo... What you think **

**Review please, thay make me right faster.**

**If i get five tonight i will update another one XD**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

** p.s**

**Please Review x**


	10. What the hell

**Hay**

**Chapter 10 for you XD**

**Hope you like**

**Random fact : Dog owners in turin, Italy are fined up to $650 if they don't walk there dog at least 3 times a day (or so i have herd) **

**Oh, and pleas excuse the spelling of Tazor because i have no idea how to spell it and nether does word- if you dont under stand what i was trying to spell it was them things that lecky shock up XD**

**Enjoys**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

My....god

My head was pounding, and dam did I need to pee.

I shifted in bed, not wanting to get up.

Forcing my eyes open, there was a small stream of light coming through my window and dam did it make my headache flair

I shifted so I was facing away from the window, pushing myself out of bed I trotted over to the bathroom to take care of business

Once done I looked in the mirror

God

I looked a mess, mascara was smudged over my eyes, my hair was at the top of my head in a lose pony, and a baggy top that went to mid thigh.

I stepped out the room yawning, until my eyes landed on the Angry Russian sitting in my chair

"Hay2 I croaked, man my voice was going

"Rose what the hell where you think?" Dam he really, really was angry

"erm...." I couldn't think all I could hear was the pounding in my head

"It was irresponsible; what if there was an attack"

Dam, the volume of his voice was killing me

"God, Dimitri are you all out about what if's?" I groaned climbing back on my bed, pulling my covers up to my chin and leaning on the wall squinting at him.

"You didn't think rose, it just shows how immature you really are"

Oh, he didn't just say that.

I shut down any emotion that could have been showing on my face

"Hay, I am only 18 right what else did you expect?" I said in a cold voice, forcing my eyes open to look him in the eyes as I said this

"From you rose, yes I expected better not a immature Kid" That one his a string

"Well, dong expect because I will always disappoint. Well where your concerned. Because comrade, this is all me. Take it or Leave it" I growled the last bit never taking my eyes from his.

He turned swiftly and leaving, but before the door closed behind him I heard him say

"I'll leave it"

I groaned slamming myself back onto my bed, looking over at my clock I noticed I still had two hours till I had to see him again

I will talk to him when I'm more sober, my head was pounding and my eyes slowly closed over

...

*Nock, nock*

God who the hell was the

I climbed out of bed, feeling slightly better.

Throwing my door open and snarling at who ever was standing there.

It was some kid from the year below

"Erm... Miss. Hathaway, Guardian Belikov said that your training is cancelled for the rest of the week"

I slammed the door in the kids face.

Great, Dimitri wasn't talking to me

You know that book was causing me nothing but trouble

It told me to fight to help with the darkness, I ended up in Alberta's office

I drink to get rid of the Darkness and now Dimitri thinks am some immature kid

I groaned grabbing some sports cloths and jumping in a shower

I washed of the last of my hangover

Pulling on my sports cloths, I picked up my bag and made my way to the GYM

Dimitri might not be there, but I need to get my mind of everything

And strangely enough training helps

"Guardian Belikov cancelled you training" I looked up to see Stan looking at me.

I nodded and started doing my stretches

He must have noticed the mood I was in because he carried on teaching his student.

I ran my laps faster than normal, doing my weights twice as fast as well.

I had finished my training a hour early, I gripped a bottle of water and made my way over to the dummies

Dimitri might not be hear, but that doesn't mean that I can't practice some moves.

I went crazy on the dummy, tiring myself out completely.

I lay on the floor catching my breath

I looked over at Stan and noticed there was blood on the back of his shorts

Why did that ring a bell with me....

Pins....

OMG!!

My phone

I shot up, putting everything away as fast as I could.

Sneaking around the back of the Guardian offices, I climbed in his open window.

Grabbing my phone of the cabinet and stopping it from recording

But his door was open

Feet where coming down the hall, I had no where to hide.

I shot behind the door, praying no one would see me.

It was Dimitri and Alberta

"Shouldn't you be at training?" Alberta said to Dimitri

"Rose, has caught up I don't see much need to carry on her training if she is to graduate in a few days"

Alberta gave Dimitri a strange look and walked of, I could still see Dimitri's tense body just outside the door.

He walked of then, I shot out the window and towards my room.

Once I got there, it hit

Someone had been in my room

And not my friends, I stiffened.

Looking around the room, they had moved/ taken four things

Hair brush

Shoe

Phone charger and

My head band.

I moved in slowly making my way to the bathroom.

They had stolen one of my towels and a shell

I closed my eyes pushing out with my other sense, I picked up a small scent

It was....

Guardian Paris

I shot out my room then.

It took under half a minuet to reach the guardian building.

I stood there seething at the front desk, the Guardian behind it made a call

"You are going to have to wait" She stated

"Where are they?" I asked keeping my voice calm

"In a meeting, you could wait over there they wont be long"

"Wait, my ass" I shot as I stormed down the corridor, I could here her behind me trying to catch up but right then I was on a 'sick one' as I herd Viktoria say before

I burst into the Meeting room, every eye landed on me.

Dimitri stood looking at me with anger again

I will Deal with him later

"WHAT THE FUCK PARIS, WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISION TO GO INTO MY ROOM AND TAKE THINGS!!" I screamed balling my hands into fist's to make sure I didn't punch her

"Hold on rose-"

"NO, I will not. That was inappropriate and if I don't get my things back and an explanation right now someone will be going to the infirmary" I said in a firm voice but kept my tone calm to show how in control I could be

"You knew what had happened already?"

"No shit Sherlock now where the hell are my things?"

"Rose, language" Dimitri said.

I looked over at him, shooting him a cold stair

"Do you really want to start a war?" I asked Alberta

"You wouldn't dare rose" She said a small smile on her lips

I laughed and walked further into the room

My anger was at its boiling point

"Oh, really. I see, well I already has. Who do you think put the pins on Stan's chair? Yer I will admit he is a dipshit who would proberly nock them over and not realize but no it was me. And you have officially called for war, none of you are safe" I snarled

Turning around I shot from the room, slamming the door behind me

I herd the glass in the door shatter.

"Rose!" There goes the Angry Russian voice again

I carried on completely ignoring him

"Rose" He had caught up

"Dimitri cut the crap, I don't need another Zen lesson on how immature I'm acting I already had that one this morning" I shot

I walked off completely ignoring anything he could say

Gripping my phone I text everyone telling them to get to Adrian's room

I knocked, he opened it only in his boxies and half asleep

"Ro-" I pushed past him and walked into his room

I paced about as he went to wash and get dressed.

It took ten minuets for everyone to get up there

"Rose, what's the emergence?" Eddie said taking a seat

"I declared war on the guardians" I said through gritted teeth

"What!" Eddie said jumping up

"Shut up, you help or not I don't give to fucks Eddie. But it starts now are you going to help me?" I asked

Eddie nodded sitting down, Lissa pulled out a pen and paper

"What's first?" Christian said

"Footloose" I said looking at Eddie Directly

"Keep Adrian's door unlocked we should be back in a few" I walked to the door with Eddie at my heels

"So, what did they do to make you call war?" Eddie said as we walked back to my room

"Went into my room and took things" I said walking faster

"God, they did that to mine as well" I nodded

Walking into my room I grabbed three bags

"You remember how we got in when we where seven?" I asked rummaging through my things

"Yer" Eddie said taking the bags of me

"Am going in that way, watch cover. The... prizes will be at the entrance, you know what to do if anything popped up" Eddie nodded as I pulled our my own pair of ear pieces

We kitted out into our camouflage cloths; everyone was in class making this easier for us

I trapped my door making it impossible to get in with out breaking something

I also made the window static, so that a electric shot would run through your body if you tried to open it.

Closing the door behind me, we made out way to the side entrance to the Guardian dorms

I climbed into the air vent shimmying threw.

I made my way down towards the rooms, they where all empty.

I climbed into the first room, grabbing all the shoes in there. Opening the window so they though that's how I got it.

Putting the shoes into the bag I shot back into the vent going though all the rooms taking all there shoes, leaving there room exactly the same as it was when I got there.

Half an hour later I had three bags full of shoes.

We walked into the woods, finding a big tree.

Climbing up and sitting on a branch we tied all the laces together and flung them up over the higher branches

It took a while because we had that many shoes.

But we go it done.

We made our way back to Adrian's room.

"Ok, face one done" I said as Adrian marked it off

"Where's Lissa and Christian?" I asked looking around the room

"Class, Guardians came and found them. Viktoria hid just in time" He said as she lay on his bed eating, waving her acknowledgement of us

"ok what next?" I though about this

I was rushed into Lissa's head

The guardians had Kidnapped Lissa

OH, this was so on

My anger spiked

"Fog" I said

I got Viktoria up, we rushed over to my room while Adrian and Eddie set up everything else that we needed

Rushing in to my room, I pulled out my memories box

Pulling out a bag full of Tazors

Charging each up to 300 volts

"Why the hell do you have them?" She asked looking at me shocked

"When me and Lissa where on the run, we got trapped in a car park. We got away because this man gave us a lift, he took us to this tazor party. That's the short version" I said handing Viktoria a tazor

"Time to play ruff" I said closing my door.

Adrian and Eddie had set everything up for me.

I handed a tazor to Eddie.

We took our goggles and turned on the fog machine

It took all of five minuets to have a fag so thick it reach half way up the buildings and you couldn't see your hand in front of your face, this fog was seeping into all the buildings.

We pulled on our goggles so we could see.

Mori where in the Dinner hall, we had closed the door making sure the fog didn't get in there.

With that we shot around the campus tazoring every guardian we came across.

I didn't look at who I was tazoring I just rushed in head first.

We dragged there unconscious body's into the GYM

Lissa was in the abandoned GYM

I rushed over taking the attack from the roof

I took down three guardians before I saw Dimitri standing guard outside her door

"Didn't you hear about the fog Dimitri" I said walking up to him

He crouched ready to fight

I laughed and just kept walking towards him, he was put off by my confidence.

I shot out at last second, he reached out gripping my arm.

But it was to late I had tazerd him.

He hit the floor in seconds.

I stepped over him and into the room where Lissa was.

Grabbing her arm, I told her to go back to Christian

Eddie came and helped me drag the last of the guardians to the gym.

They started to come around, only I had tied them together

"ROSE, THIS IS OUT OF ORDER. THE MORI COULD BE IN DANGER!" Alberta said to me pushing trying to get free

"Why does everyone think I am immature suddenly, I no they could be in danger. That is why I have every graduating Novice guarding the dinning hall entrances where all the Mori are. As a percussion I also had Christian on hand with his magic. But don't for get we still have the wards up and it is getting a little light outside"

I said climbing down from where I sat.

"You know I was only going to mess with your heads slightly, but the second you brought Lissa into this you brought it on yourselves" I said

I picked up a pair of Scissors.

Nodding to Eddie, he got of from where he was perched.

Walking over to the guardians taking all there shoes

"What the hell are you getting out of this Eddie?" Stan said as Eddie took of his shoes

"A few things; the fun of it, helping a friend, getting you back for invading my personal space and being part of this very memorable prank" He said

Winking at me, once he had the shoes he nodded at me

"Footloose, done" He said running out the room.

"Well, its been a long day" I said stretching.

I threw the scissors at the Guardians and walking out of the GYM.

I went to the dinning hall, just as the Novices where switching shifts

"Is it over yet rose" Someone asked as I walked past

"Almost, just waiting for them to get free" I said.

They nodded to me and I went over to Lissa

Inspecting her, I noticed she was fine.

"God, Rose that was sick" Viktoria said coming over to me holding a doughnut for me

"Yum" I said taking it and having a bite.

Just then Alberta came into the room, looking around her eyes landed on me

"Rose, you passed" She said in a cold voice

"Passed what?" I said around a mouthful of food

"The test, that was why Paris was in your room. It was a test to notice what had been taken or moved"

Oh

"Good, I would have had to kill her if there wasn't a reason for her going in my room" This got a small smile out of Alberta

Yes, looks like am not in trouble

I took my seat with the guys smiling and listening to there thoughts on my little war ok it was more of a prank

I wonder how long it will take them to get there shoes back

* * *

What you think ?

Review please, the next chapter if the one everyone has been waiting for..... you find out whats up with Rose :P

xoxo

Sammy

p.s

REVIEW !!!! please

x


	11. Hysterical

**Hay, next chaoter for you**

**Ok i now its small but it holds a lot XD**

**Hope you like **

**Random fact : It is illgal to get fish drunk in oklahoma**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

Ok.... it took them 4 hours to get all there shoes back.

I think Alberta wasn't punishing me because I totally kicked there arse

Or she's impressed

I leaned back in my chair, god this had to be my punishment.

I had spent the last four hours sitting in the meeting room, while the Guardians had meeting after meeting.

Alberta was in the middle of her speech (Again)-of telling the guardians some new revelation or some crap I had turned her out-when the sensation took over.

I shot out my seat, while Alberta and a few other people called me back I shot to the bathroom to be sick again.

It was driving me crazy, one minuet am fine next am sick. Am weak and now am having crazy cravings as well

Like last night was Pears and Brown sauce, I no its so wrong but that's what I felt like,

I had all the signs of being pregnant, only flaw in that was that I am still a virgin.

So that went out the window.

I didn't understand anything anymore.

I brushed my teeth in the Guardian's public toilets and made my way back towards the meeting room

I walked in quietly taking my seat again.

Half an hour later, Alberta dismissed everyone to go to dinner.

I stood to leave when she motioned for me to sit back down

I groaned taking my seat again

It was just me, Alberta and Dimitri left

I felt a little guilty when it came to Dimitri yes he had acted like a knob-head, but I had disappointed him that's what ate at me, I still wanted his approval

"Rose, is something wrong?" Alberta asked once everyone else had left

"Nope, everything's fine" I said pulling at the arm of the chair

Chip and chocolate was what I wanted right then

"Rose, you ran out of a meeting three times to be sick. And came back looking paler but better, is there something you haven't told me?" She asked I could see the question in her eyes

I didn't show any emotion, she thought I was pregnant as well. Only she though I had cheated on Dimitri, man do I really have that bad reputation

"Rose, are you pregnant?" She asked, once she realized she wasn't getting anything out of me

Dimitri stiffed slightly, I could see the shock and horror in his eyes, the rest of his face was a mask.

"No" I said lightly pulling my eyes away from his and looking at Alberta

"No, am a virgin and unless god magically got me pregnant then no am not" I said

"Then what the hell is wrong?" I could tell she was getting frustrated, its not often a Dhampir gets ill

"I don't no, I got tested for everything that I could possibly be ill with the other day and it all came back negative" I said with a shrug

Alberta leaned back and looked in thought

She waved her hand at me as if to say I can leave

I stood up, I made it half way down the table when pain crashed through my lower stomach

I hit the floor like a pack of potatoes

I could here feet rushing to me, Dimitri's warm safe arms wrapped around me

"On the table" Alberta said looking over me

I was suddenly ripped into Lissa head

She sat on the floor crying

"I...though" Christian held her close to him, kissing her forehead and whispering that everything was going to be alright

"Lissa, baby its going to be fine. When the time comes for us to have a baby we will, what happend is proberly for the best baby"

"But... a hysterical pregnancy Christian I didn't even reilize I wanted a child" She sobbed cuddling to him

"Shh... baby it was proberly your need for family. You have me and you have rose, your going to be fine Lissa"

She leaned back placing her soggy lips on his

I pulled back, shooting up.

OMG

I wasn't pregnant Lissa though she was

"Hysterical pregnancy" I whispered

"What?" I looked over to see Alberta

"Erm.. am not pregnant and nether is Lissa, but she did have a hysterical pregnancy which means when she does get pregnant for real am going to get all the crap stuff of it" I groaned swinging of the table

Once I new what was going on that wasn't happening to my body I could push it away

Thank god

Dimitri caught me as I stumbled a little

"Come on, I'll take you to see the Princess" He said guiding me out the room

I let him it was fine with me

"Look, Rose am sorry about what I said. It was inappropriate and untrue" He said as we walked down the hall

"Dimitri, its ok. I no I can be like that at times I just want to remind me it was my 18th and Rose Hathaway has to go out with a bang" I said as we reached Lissa's door

Christian opened it, his shirt was covered in tear stains

He smiled slightly

"Hay Rose, your now? Well of course you now well Lissa's a little upset right now" He said simply conveying it was his problem to help her with

I let it drop, I saved her life and Christian would comfort her in times like there

I nodded saying

"I'll come see her tomorrow" He closed the door

I started to walk again, getting back into my swing of things.

Dimitri started to steer me to his room

"Where are we going?" I asked as we entered the Guardian block

"Rose, you need food and I don't think it would be smart to let you eat around the other students when Lissa's hormones are they way they are"

I smiled at him, he called Lissa, Lissa.

Oh, Dimitri was taking me to his room

I could feel the tension build up again

Sexual tension again.

Only this time, we were not going to be interrupted

We walked into his room, locking the door behind me

We were barely in the room before I pressed his body against the wall, kissing him hard.

His tongue pushed into my open mouth, my moan came out strong against him.

I kissed his lips hungrily, feeling his hands all over my skin, his body pressing into me.

My hands were pressed against the wall.

Finally

* * *

**Soooo.... who wants the next chapter**

**Am hopen for a lot of Reviews for this one since the next one i stop being nasty and give them a brake :P**

**REVIEW !!! pretty please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy **

**p.s**

**Review please**

**p.p.s**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has and always reviews they make my day, and encorage me to keep righting this story**

**(Sorry for spelling problems, am so tired lol)**


	12. Every chaste kiss

**Haya**

**Hope you guys like **

**Random fact :Ellaphants are the only animals that carnt jump**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

We walked into his room, locking the door behind me

We were barely in the room before I pressed his body against the wall, kissing him hard.

His tongue pushed into my open mouth, my moan came out strong against him.

I kissed his lips hungrily, feeling his hands all over my skin, his body pressing into me.

My hands were pressed against the wall.

I brought my legs up around his hips, holding my legs up against the wall

I had his body trapped beneath mine

His warm hands moved up my legs, resting on my thighs

He lifted me; wrapping my arms around his neck he lowered me to the bed.

His lips crashed down to mine, I could feel his smiling as he grew hard against my thigh

I let my tongue dart against his lower lip, then gently sucked it into my mouth and nibbled it

He pulled away looking at me so intensely, this was us showing our love to each other

This was us finally opening up the relationship

"Do you plan on letting go again, no one has interrupted....yet" I said lifting my head and trailing kisses across his jaw bone.

I leaned back on the bed meeting his gaze again; there was a little sparkle in them

"I don't plan on letting you go for hours, actually" He said bringing his lips to my neck

_Hours_, I thought _Hours when he won't pull away, won't stop touching me. Hours when I get to touch every inch of this man_.

I tried to breathe in deeply to slow my racing pulse, but ended up sucking in a jagged breath.

Ok, Rose think. Breath

His lips where still moving gently across my neck and jaw

"Well, I might as well get comfortable then."

I lifted my legs around his waist tightening them slightly; I could feel his erection throbbing against me

Every chaste kiss that he was placing on my neck was leaving me breathless.

I grinded my body against his trying to get closer

A small sensual moan came from him

I felt my skin flush with heat as my body responded to him

He brought his lips back to mine, this kiss was different. It held so much passion; I never wanted it to end

His lips moving to my shoulders; up my neck, to my ear

I leaned back to look at him and my eyelids felt heavy with my need for him

Within seconds all our cloths had come off

I hadn't even noticed, his hands moved that fast

He leaned over me his eyes dark with lust, his hands grazed ever so slightly down my sides and back up

He leaned closer to my pressing soft kisses against my lips, sliding down I kissed his was down my neck, across my collar bone

Staying slightly longer on my nipples than anywhere else, as his lips slowly reached my navel

His hands ran up my legs tracing slow circles on the inside of my thighs, sending little shocks through my body

The things he could do to me

He spread my legs further apart, making more room for his body

His fingers ran up my thigh to my sex. He touched me gently, sending a jolt of electricity through my entire body.

With his fingers, he spread me and explored me, letting his fingertips run up and down my skin, feeling how wet he had made me. I heard his breath hiss inwards.

His lips started to kiss tenderly against the inside of my hips as his hands explored me

His fingers returned and began moving over me slowly at first, and then with more confidence as I moaned out at the contact.

My hips moved with his rhythm, quiet cries escaping from my lips with every breath.

My skin was on fire with a need for release.

He ran his fingers along me, and then pushed one finger inside me, then another. His fingers were warm, and soft, and _his_.

_Inside me_

He moved back and leaned his head against my thigh as he watched himself touch me.

I heard him whisper my name.

I put my hands on either side of his face and tilted his head up to look at me.

No words could describe the desire in his eyes

I didn't need to say anything; he just knew what I needed

He pushed up on his elbows, his fingers still moving as my hips pushed up to get closer

I put my hands on his shoulders pulling him slightly

He followed willingly never taking his eyes of me

I spread my legs so he could lie between them and moaned as he rubbed his tip all along where I was slick where I wanted him so bad

His lips pressed against mine slowly

"I didn't realize you could get more beautiful Roza"

He whispered as his lips traced the line of my jaw

He reached my ear placing one small kiss there then saying

"I don't want to hurt you Roza, tell me to stop if it hurts"

I nodded slowly; my mind was everywhere right now

I needed Dimitri so much

His eyes were full of lust but they were clear

I arched my hips up to him, to urge him to come into me, to be inside me.

He pushed at my entrance slowly, watching my face for signs of discomfort. He pushed in deeper and my breath caught with the first sharp pain. He started to pull back.

"No" I moaned as he left me

Pushing my hips back up, as he slowly started to push back inside me

"Just give me a second…" I pulled his face to mine, opening my mouth to his

I adjusted to the feel of him filling me. His hand rubbed down my side to my hip and he slid it underneath me to gently support my bottom.

The feeling of his hand on my hip set my body on fire and my hips bucked up against him.

"Please…" I moaned again and he pushed farther into me, this time I bit my lip to calm my reaction but the feeling of his body filling mine

I opened my eyes to see his intense ones looking back, I pulled a small smile on my face

He had stilled inside me, all the way.

My body adjusted quiet fast, all the pain was gone and left a long trail of need in its place

He started to move his hips slowly inside me, but it was to slow it was antagonizing

"Move" I breathed

His breath came out in a moan; he moved both his hands to my hips, supporting me on the bed

Then he started moving faster, gentle but firm, entering me fully then pulling back.

I felt every inch of him inside me

My moans where starting to build up as the sensation of my lust for Dimitri built

This was it

I could only moan his name as his body moved in mine

I felt my body burning around his, the heat of my sex pulsing against him, his body moving faster and faster in me as my breathing quickened.

"Roza, mmm" I watched as his face was completely controlled by his lust for me

He kissed me then, moaning my name against my lips with each thrust of his hips

My breath was catching in my chest, my body was burning, it felt like my body was rising of the bed. I was losing control I had to follow the burning need that had built and built waiting to tip

I wanted to hold onto it, my moans became louder. My breathing was coming out in pants

"Roza...yes...Roza...come for me" He whispered in my ear

That started to push me over the edge

His hand gripped my hip, pulling my body closer to his

He was deeper and faster now, pushing me closer and closer to the edge of my climax

Waves of pleasure started to consume me, I gripped at his body pulling him closer to me

My climax moving in a heavy rush along my entire body. I could feel my walls spasming around him and felt him let go.

"Oh...Roza" He moaned into my ear as he reached his own climax, I felt him pulsing inside me as his thrusts came short and fast

We lay where we were

Panting and trying to calm our breathing

My body felt like it was still on a high, waiting to come down

He pulled out of me slowly, never letting go, he lay on his side next to me

His arm draped over my chest, watching me

I was still trying to calm my breathing

I turned on my side, looking at those beautiful brown eyes

His lips where pulled into a lopsided grin as he looked at me

I pulled myself closer to him

Pulling my arms to my chest and placing my hands on his shoulder

He lay back pulling my body against his

I wrapped my leg around his while my arm stretched around his shoulder

He let out a sigh kissing my head a pulling the covers over us

I could feel sleep pulling at me, I would have refused to sleep

If I hadn't felt Dimitri breathing calm, as he relaxed into sleep

I looked up at his peaceful face and smiled, laying my head on his chest.

That was it

I had lost my virginity to the man I loved

And dam was it worth it

My body was still tingling from the feel of him inside me

I closed my eyes, taking in the scent of Dimitri

Letting sleep take over, while I lay in bed with my lover

* * *

**Sooo... its a lemon.... What do you think ???**

**Review please hehe i had fun writing this XD**

**There will be more :P**

**Review pretty please, i want to know what you guys think of this one in perticular XD**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	13. Jessie MaCartney and Buzz light

**Haya**

**Next chapter for you guys, ok i only just noticed how crazy this story gets in like three or four chapters XD its going to be so much fun to write**

**Hope you like **

**Random fact : A giraffe's tongue is 21 inchs long (it cleans its ears with it :S )**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I woke to the feel of Dimitri's soft hands turning me over

I groaned in my sleepy form, opening my eyes to see his brilliant brown ones looking back

I could get used to waking up with Dimitri next to me

"G'morning Comrade" I said a smile pulling at me lips as I pushed up on my elbows kissing his soft lips

He responded immediately as his lips moved over mine.

He soon pulled away laying on his side, propping his head up on his elbow looking at me

"How do you feel?" He asked, his eyes never leaving mine

"Great" I said lying back down on my side looking at him; I felt a tightening between my legs and winced

"Roza..." I didn't let him finish, I pressed my lips to his

"It's ok, honestly just a little sore is all" I said pulling back and looking over him

I loved him so much

"Come on, we need to get up. A shower should help with the pain" He said pulling me into his arms and lifting us of the bed

I giggled at him; he placed me down on sink while he sorted the shower out

He stepped back, placing a small kiss on my lips before walking out, I followed him.

I stood in the doorway as he pulled on some cloths

"Where are you going?" I asked

He glanced up at me as he was putting his shoes on

He stilled what he was doing for a second while he looked at me, I blushed slightly but kept my slanted posture

"Am... Going to get you some cloths, the shower should be the right temperature" He said, walking back over to me placing a kiss on my pouting lips before leaving.

I jumped in his shower and dam had he been right it was perfect.

I just stood there for god knows how long just letting the water fall over me

Dimitri opened the shower door climbing into the shower with me

I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him eagerly

"Roza... you have school in a hour, and I have a shift" He said kissing my one last time

He placed my shampoo and conditioner on the side along with my other things

He picked up my vanilla body wash, squirting some onto his hands. Rubbing them together making the bubbles froth over his hands

Dimitri kissed me for a split second

Moving me just outside the cascade of water and getting down on his knee

He lifted each foot in turn washing them with circles across me feet

He worked his way up my legs, with long soft strokes massaging the soap into my skin, while he kissed the skin just above where he was washing

I watched as he washed my body, his eyes where trained on my body watching the part he was washing at that time

He lifted his hands up wordlessly

I squirted some more body wash on his hands

staring at my hips in front of him. He put a hand on either hip, rubbing the suds against my hips and down my thighs. He moved his hands up my back massaging my tight knots

His body was pressed against mine as he worked, I could feel his erection pushed against my back

He moved his hands over my shoulders, and started to clean my breasts

I moaned slightly at the feel of his hands on my chest

I moved my hand behind me, slowly placing my hand over him

Only when I made contact he pulled away

Whispering in my ear

"No, distractions"

Soon I was covered in soap suds

He stepped back under the water pulling me with him

As the water rinsed of the soap he reached for my shampoo

Pouring some into his hand, he began to massage it into my hair

It felt like he was washing every strand of hair, his hands where so delicate against my skin

I sighed leaning into him

Soon after, he was rinsing my hair and applying the conditioner

After rinsing all the soap of me, and conditioner he turned of the water

"What about you?" I asked looking over his glistening body

He leaned down kissing my lips

"Another time, were late for practice" He said

We stepped out the shower; Dimitri passed me one of his massive fluffy towels

I wrapped it around myself, it was massive around me.

I smiled at the feel of the fabric around me.

Stepping back into Dimitri's room I noticed my cloths laying on the bed

I stepped over, drying myself and pulling on my panties.

I looked around, he had forgotten my moisturizer

I noticed his on the counter, I picked it up

Making a trail down my leg and rubbing it in from the bottom upwards slowly

Dimitri stepped out the bathroom in boxies

He looked over to the bed, at where I was laying

A small smile on his lips as he walked to the closet picking out his cloths for the day

I was halfway threw my other leg when I was pulled into Lissa's head

She was standing in my room with Viktoria

They had noticed my bed hadn't been slept in

"Where could she be?" Viktoria asked sitting down at my desk

"She's not at the gym" I already checked

Lissa said the last bit inwardly to herself, she needed me right now

I pulled back into my own body, with a quick shake of my head

I finished with my legs

Placing Dimitri's moisturizer on the desk

I pulled on the jeans and top Dimitri had brought my

Using his brush I pulled my hair into a high pony

Dimitri had gone back into the bathroom, and by the time I was done he was leaning in the doorway

I rushed over to him, crushing my lips against his.

I felt so connected with him right now

"Lissa need me" I said pulling away, trying to catch my breath

He nodded; I grabbed my stuff from the night before, and started to climb out the window

"Rose, what are you doing" I looked back at Dimitri and smiled

"Well, I remembered that am still in school. It would still be frowned upon if I walked out your room with wet hair and yesterdays cloths" I said before jumping out the window and landing on the ground

I walked back to my room, a smile devoured my face

I was going to climb threw my window

I made it there and up the drain pipe with out a problem

I threw my cloths threw the window

Lissa squealed as my cloths landed next to her on the bed

I leaned lazily in the window smiling at her

"Hay" I said jumping in

"Where have you been all night missy?" Viktoria said from the chair

Oh crap, Viktoria couldn't no about me and Dimitri

Yet

"Nowhere" I said as I closed the window and sat on my desk

Lissa looked at me funny, like I had changed

"Am, so sorry Lissa" I said walking over to her, pulling her in for a hug

She hugged me back for a split second before pulling away, a smile on her lips

"Am, fine honestly. I was just a little shocked last night was all, its for the best that am not" She said

He emotions threw the bond proved what she was saying

I smiled back at her sitting on the bed next to her

"I don't no about you two but am starving"

I said climbing up, pulling on a jacket I walked to the door

Lissa and Viktoria stepped out

We talked on the way to the dinning hall

Once we were in the que me and Lissa stood at the back while Viktoria went to the front

She was going vegetarian, all because some lad she likes is

Me and Lissa laughed about this for a few minuets as we moved up the que

"I know" Lissa said squinting at me

"You, know what?" I laughed at her expression as I gabbed my doughnut

"You've had sex" she said

I coughed on the doughnut

"OMG, you didn't see did you?" OMG, I new what she felt when I invaded her personal time with Christian

She laughed at my reaction

"No, it still only works one way. You just have that look, you seam really happy... so am I right about who I think it is?" She asked raising her eye brows

But just at the minuet Viktoria walked back over with a bowl of fruit

"Think whose who?" She asked looking between the two of us

"The kind in the Buzz light advert I think its Jessie McCartney" Lissa said

It amazing how good she is at lying when she wants to

So on our way to the table that what we talked about

Sitting down, I didn't talk much as Adrian and Viktoria talked about there next conquests

They where like the opersit sex of each other it was so funny

Lissa and Christian where talking and kissing

Eddie hadn't turned up yet

I smiled to myself as I looked out the window

In two days I would be graduating, Dimitri an I would be an official couple

And I get to Guard Lissa and have the love of my life

It was great

"Rose, there's no black in your aura today. It all pink and yellow" Adrian said looking closely at me

I turned my smile on him

"I found my balance, finally" Lissa laughed as I said this.

"There's a slight underlay of red? Are you hurt?" He asked

I shook my head as Lissa gasped pulling my aura up as well

"Am fine honestly" I said eating the last of my doughnut and drinking my coffee

Lissa smiled at me with a knowing look

I felt myself blush as I looked away

"Oh" I looked up to see Lissa's face fall

I looked at where she was looking

There at the entrance of the dinning hall doors was my mother

Normal, I would have been angry that she hadn't told me she was coming

But I felt.... blissful still from last night

The things Dimitri did to me

"ROSE!" She screeched across the room

I flinched just ever so slightly, turning around as she charged at me

She looked like an angry Lion, wonder what I had done this time

"Hay" I said happily smiling at her

"YOU TRYED TO BRAKE OUT AGAIN, TAKING ANOTHER MORI WITH YOU!!"

Ok, what? Erm...

Oh, the Christian thing right. I hadn't realized Dimitri had told anyone

But there was the CCTV

"Oh" I said standing up so she wasn't towering over my

"YOU HAVNT EVEN GRADUATED YET!! ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID!!"

Man she was angry, I kept my voice controlled

"Mum, I graduate in two days. And it was nothing I didn't leave school grounds no one was hurt" I said

Adrian seamed to feel like he needed to jump in

"Yer and she is going to be a better guardian than you." I looked over at him with confusion in my face

He was giving my mum a hard look as she gave one back

Had something happened between them or something

"Rose you don't even know what its like out there, you could be attacked at any time"

I didn't know what the outside was like

I was about to scream at her, when I noticed Dimitri at the back of the room

Him just being there just started to calm me down

"Mum, I've seen out side I know what' there am not a child I can handle myself, my fighting has improved"

"PROVE IT!" She shouted at me

Was my mum really offering me out

I shrugged and walked my way to a GYM

Today was going strange

When we reached the GYM we started on the mats

Hay I had missed my morning training

Soon the GYM was full, so they could watch Rose Hathaway fight the legendary Janine Hathaway

The fight started out slow, but picked up as her blows became harder

I matched her force, but I felt like I could go over the top

I was tapping into the same thing I had the other day, it didn't feel trapped in me anymore

It felt more natural now

I could see the frustration in my mums face as she tried to land a strong blow on me

I deflected them all, but one got me.

In the one place that was hurting today

It took a lot for me not to drop to the floor

Man I now know what lads feel like when they get kicked there

I shot up, pulling off a swipe kick bringing my mum down

I held her shoulders down and before she could wiggle out of it I had my stake over he chest

"Dead" I declared climbing of her

I could see she was out of breath, where as my breathing was only slightly out

The look she gave me was murderess but there was pride behind it

She shook my hand before leaving

I turned around

Lissa and the guys where standing by the door

I smiled at them and started walking towards them

Passing Dimitri as I left, giving him a wink and linking arms with Lissa

Everything was just

Swell

Man when did I start saying random words

My mum was proud of me, as much as I hated her for leaving me I was happy that she was proud almost as much as I was when Dimitri praised me on my fighting skills

The rest of the pay went uneventful, I was still in slight pain but I think that was more from my mums hit

I made my way across to dinner when Lissa stopped me

"Rose, we need to talk" She looked guilty but she had to tell me something

I nodded and she walked us into an abandoned class room

Se sat on the desks across from each other

She handed me a sandwich and a can of coke

I smiled taking a bit

"Go, a head" I said looking at her

I could feel guilt and excitement through the bond

"Rose, were not moving to court were going to an all Mori collage because it will give you more time of and then you could I don't now hang out with Dimitri more and got to collage and study what you want and be more normal and have fun and it has the courses I want plus the queen wont be ordering me about and Viktoria has applied there since she doesn't think she's going to become a guardian and Adrian said he will go and I've seen this house and everything am ...."

I swear she never took a single breath threw the whole thing

"Lissa, Lissa calm down. Am not mad at you, I think it's a great idea don't freak out. You know I would follow you anywhere, if that's where you want to go I'll follow you" I smiled pulling her into a hug

He relaxed a lot

"Oh, it was Dimitri right?" I looked at her then

What the hel- oh

We both blushed slightly

"Yer, it was" I couldn't help but smile at the memory

"So... what was it like?" She asked

I smiled, Lissa was such a shy girl but when it came to me nothing could stop her

"It was.....good....No. no it was amazing" I said with a smile

She laughed at my reaction

"Oh, rose I cringed when you mum hit you" She said

I laughed at her then

"What are you two doing?" I looked up to see Christian standing in the door way

"Talking to rose about where we are moving" She said standing up and kissing Christian

"Oh, rose I have like three houses picked out. I need your help picking one" She said

Pulling my of the desk

I had just enough time to pick up my food and the can

Man that girl was strong for such a small thing

She dragged me towards her room, pulling Viktoria as she walked past

As we reached the main entrance to Lissa's dorm we noticed Dimitri walking across the court yard

He looked over at us; Lissa blushed and looked away pulling us in

I laughed at her reaction

Where as Viktoria looked completely confused

We all lay on Lissa's bed a laptop in front of us

Ok the list of places are as followed

Flat

House

Loft

The flat was quite big, with five bedrooms all double but, there would be no extra room so that went out the window

The house was three stories and ten bedrooms. Only it was outside the warded area for this collage so that went out the window as well

And finally was the loft

Massive, who ever had owned it had worked well on it

Only, it looked like they liked friends a lot

The open space was set out like Monica's apartment only the window was bigger and it had Joes foosball table/ room in there

I was massive

Ten bedrooms, more than enough for all of us and the other guardians and an indoor gym

It was on the top floor, with a swimming pool spar room and seven out of all the rooms had on sweats

It was perfect

Lissa bought it there and then when we decided we were moving in

Me and Viktoria hounded her till she let us pick the furniture

So we spend the next hour or so picking out new wallpaper and stuff

Then stuff for our rooms

I repeat, thank god for the rich farther I don't now.

The night was wearing on

We had missed the last of school; I had also missed my training

But hay two days and am a guardian

Me and Viktoria yawned and said goodbye to Lissa

Heading back to our rooms

We made it without getting caught

That was until we reached our floor

There stood Dimitri, he was trying to hold an angry face.

But he looked so happy to me

"Rose, you missed training" He said looking right at me

"You're on your own mate" Viktoria said patting my back and going into her room

I walked to mine and unlocked it

Dimitri followed me in closing the door

I kissed him; we stood there for what felt like hours just kissing

Then he pulled away, we were both catching our breath

He placed his head on mine

Then he stepped back and sat on my bed

"Roza, you cant just kiss me when ever you don't want to answer my questions, why did you miss training?" he asked me

I took my seat next to him, crossing my legs

A smile pulling at my lips

"House hunting with Lissa, and furniture shopping" I said simply and laying back against my headboard

He face softened as he realised Lissa had finally told me

He leaned over kissing my lips

"Roza, you look so tired" He said leaning over me

"I don't know why I had lots of sleep last night" I grinned at him, pulling him back for another kiss

My hands moved to his chest slowly unbuttoning his shirt

His hands stopped me after the second one, he pulled back buttoning his shirt back up

I pouted at him

He let a small laugh escape his lips

"I have a shift now rose, don't forget training in the morning. Its our last one before you become a guardian" He said placing one last kiss

"We will still train when am a guardian, we will work together" I said in a small voice

He turned and flashed me a smile as he left my room

I climbed out of bed, pulling of my cloths and on a pair of shorts as I climbed back into bed

I was disappointed I wouldn't be waking up with Dimitri next to me

* * *

**What you guys think **

**Review please XD**

**Oh....question would you like more lemons ???**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S **

**Review please **


	14. Darkness & Spirit

**Haya**

**Next chapter for you guys**

**hope you like**

**Random fact : Ducks Quacks never Echos**

**Enjoy**

**xoox**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I stood in my mirror; I will admit I was smoking

It was graduation; I was finally leaving the only place I have ever known as home

My hair had around fifty hair pins in, it was in lose curls pushed to the left so that the back of my neck was completely exposed

My side fringe framed my face perfectly as I had two curls curling down just in front of my ears; the rest of my hair was flowing over my left shoulder

My make up was light with midnight blue eye shadow that looked smoky

My lip gloss was light pink; the one Dimitri had bought me when I 'snapped' my ankle

My dress was a midnight blue, corset and of the shoulder made out of silk My skirt reached down to my knees while the back carried on down to the ground

Skin coloured tights and black heels with midnight blue stones rolling up the side in swirls

To make everything perfect Lissa had come round, sticking midnight blue gems on my shoulder in matching swirls

It looked perfect, over the dress I had my robe on.

I hadn't fastened it yet, and being Rose Hathaway I wasn't going to

A dress like this was made to be shown

I turned around smiling at Lissa, she lay on my bed

All my things had been packed the day before, and shipped out to our new apartment

The room looked bare.

Fixing my dress me and Lissa walked towards my graduation

Novices where having there's first as they had to get our promise marks

Lissa left me at the court, she had to go and get ready herself

I smiled kissing her on the cheek

Just as she left Eddie stepped into his place next to me, a smile on his lips

"We made it" He said as I linked our arms

He was escorting me to graduation

"We did, thankfully. Who are you expecting to get?" I asked as we made our way towards the Guardians main meeting room

"I don't really care as long as there not knob-heads" He said making me laugh

Just as we reached the doors he held me back

Looking me right in the eyes as he said what he had to say next

"Rose, we have been through so much together. You saved my life, and ever since Mason left you've became sort of my best friend. Promise you will keep in touch, I'd love to tell my future kids that I know the legendary Rose Hathaway"

I looked at him for a second, pulling him into a tight hug

"Eddie, of course I will keep in touch. Your one of my best friends plus you have never hit on me I like that in a lad" I said giving him a wink

He leaned forward smiling as he opened the door for me

"This is how you make and entrance" I said with another wink

I fixed my hair and dress

Walking my catwalk I walked into the meeting room

Everyone was there standing around chatting

As I stepped in everyone looked over, I held my head high

Eddie came to my side, I walked him right to the front taking the middle seat's, crossing my legs and leaning in my chair lazily

"Whoa" Eddie said looking around at everyone

"Are they all staring?" I whispered to Eddie

He kept looking around but talked to me

"God, Rose every girls is looking in jealousy and admiration, I swear every lad has a hard on" He said turning back around

I laughed as he said this

A few minuets later everyone was seated and Alberta was standing on the small stage

"Ok, this is where you guys get you promise mark. Today is the day where someone's life is placed in your hands, so don't mess up"

She stepped down, holding a notepad with everyone's name on it

I knew she would have a big speech for later when we get our diplomas and our wards

Eddie was first to get hit promise mark because it was in alphabetical order

I smiled broadly as he sat there not flinching as the needle went in and out his neck

A few minuets later he was sitting next to me again

I held his hand; this was Eddie my best guy friend

Soon after my name was called, I strutted up onto the stage and sat in the chair

Tilting my head down slightly

The needle touched my skin; I was used to the feel of it against my skin because of my four marks

My eyes scanned the room; Eddie smiled at me as my eyes gazed over at him

There at the back stood Dimitri, his eyes where trained on me

I smiled at him, a smiled pulled at his lips for a split second before he covered it with his mask

Scanning around the room again my eyes met Alberta's

She was smiling at me, man there was one person I was really going to miss when I left

A few minuets later my promise mark was there

As I went to stand up Alberta stepped forward

"Rose, if you haven't forgotten only a few months ago you killed Strgoi when you escaped from them, we still haven't given you your marks for them" I sat back down as those memories came back into my mind

I had proberly save loads of peoples live over that long weekend, but it still eat at me thinking that I killed someone who used to be human, Mori or even Dhampir

The marks where now on my neck, I climbed up walking back to my seat next to Eddie

I shot a look at Dimitri; he nodded as if he was proud of me.

I sat in silence next to Eddie, he pattered my arm

I smiled at him, as we watched the other Novices get there marks

Finally everything was over

Only know we had to watch the rest of the Mori getting there diplomas

We were passed ours as we left

In truth our Diplomas don't count for much since our lives are dedicated to looking after our Mori.

I didn't see Dimitri as I walked to the back of the room to the entrance.

Me and Eddie walked arm in arm again as we made our way towards the main hall.

Lissa already had her Diploma

I was a little peeved I didn't get to see it but she was so happy.

We sat down on the other half of the room.

Soon the last of the Mori had there Diplomas

Now it was time for us to get our charges.

Again it was in alphabetical order.

Eddie stood up

I whistled and clapped as hard as I could

He smiled at me when he reached the stage

Alberta shook his hand

"Your ward will be, Adrian Ivashkov"

I clapped as he received his folder for Adrian

This means I won't have to keep in touch he would be one of the other guardians staying in the loft with us.

He sat down; I pulled him into a tight hug kissing his cheek

This made him blush and me smile harder.

The rest of the ceremony went fast, I of course got Lissa

But strange enough Christian didn't get one Guardian

But in truth if we were ever attacked he would be on the front line with me, he can handle himself.

We all stood on stage at the end, The Mori had there speech at the beginning

I tuned out threw the whole thing, clapping started and I zoned in

Everyone took of there robs, throwing them up in the air.

I looked up to see Lissa and Christian hugging like crazy, just in front of the stage stood Dimitri looking at me.

I patted Eddie on the back, I ran full out of the stage and at Dimitri

He caught me easily enough, pulling me tightly into a hug

"Am so proud of you Roza" He said.

To soon he put me down, we were still waiting for the Queen to get back in touch about our relationship since we sent the report of last night

Placing me on the floor he pulled something out his back pocket passing it to me

I ripped the paper of as fast as I could

I heard Dimitri small laugh from above

What am impatient

The sitting on the brown paper was a gleaming stake, there was a slight engravment's swirling around it

Strange it looked like....

Lissa's family crest

I smiled up at Dimitri

"Lissa insisted" He said as he noticed me looking at it closely

I jumped up pulling him into a hug

He hugged me back.

Only this time it was me who pulled away, before he could say anything else I shot off

I had to find Lissa

She was standing in the corner talking to Alberta with some other Mori

I jumped her, we both hit the floor

She burst out giggling as I started to tickle her sides

I pulled her up after a minuet pulling her into a big hug

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek

I turned around to see Alberta smiling at me

I shot up pulling her into a hug

What, she had been a mum to me.

She hugged me back surprised

I pulled away smiling

"What, Rose Hathaway in a hugging mood" She said

Her fingers traced the back of my neck

"You are going to make one amazing Guardian Rose" She said

My smile grew

Adrian shot over, with Eddie just behind him

"Did I hear rose was giving away hugs" He said looking at me

I shot over to him, but at the last second I twisted and wrapped my arms around Eddies neck

"Hay, looks like your going to have to put up with me for the next few years" I said

He laughed against me.

Viktoria Jumped onto my back, wrapping her legs around me wooping her head off

I twisted around pulling away from her, then pulling her into a massive hug

She looked amazing, Lissa had worked on her as well

I smiled, as she gripped my wrists and started to jump up and down

Lissa jumped in as well.

So for the next five minuets we all jumped around hugging and laughing.

This was it

I was leaving St Vladimir's

For good

I sighed

"Going for a walk" I said pulling out of the jumping and giggling

I walked out to the court and looking around, I made my way across to the back of my old room

I had snuck out of there so many times

I walked threw the woods where I had fought with Christian

The cabin where I decide I hated Tasha, even though she's nice

I carried on walking as my mind wandered to all the things that had happened in this little place

I felt a hand press against mine

Looking up I saw Dimitri eyes looking down at me

"You ok?" He asked

We kept walking hand in hand threw the woods

"Yer, just... going to miss this place is all" I said looking around

Dimitri smiled down at me as we kept walking

"You know rose, things are only going to get better" He said

"Oh, how so" I said

"You will have your best friends around you all the time, a collage experience that not many Guardians get to have. A future that you can chose, Lissa would never stop you doing what you want. She's the only Mori I know who would ever follow there Guardian, and we get to be together"

He said the last one almost as a whisper.

I stopped walking then,

I looked up at him, pulling up on my tiptoes I pressed my lips against his

"Yes, that is better" He pulled me into a hug

We stood like that in silence for what felt like hours, but it felt great

"Come on, were leaving soon. Lissa wouldn't want you to be late" I looked up at him as he started pulling us towards the school

"Going where?" I asked

"Adrian's holiday home" He said simply

I had completely forgotten that we were spending the next few months before school starts

I started to pull Dimitri forwards more, trying to get him to move fast.

He obliged by moving into a jog

Oh, he didn't think I could run in heels and a dress

I smiled to myself, then took of sprinting

My fast movements stopped me from digging into the mud in my heels, I had to hold my dress up slightly so it didn't get caught

I made it out of the woods first, Dimitri was trailing behind

I turned and smiled at him

"Man your getting slow I was in heels as well" I said with a little smirk on my lips

"Roza, you have know idea how distracting it is having you in that dress" He said

He moved closer leaning in for a kiss

"Rose!" I pulled away looking at Lissa walking around the corner

Dimitri growled slightly at the interruption, I loved the way Dimitri needed me

I smiled pecking Dimitri's lips and walking towards Lissa

"Come on were leaving in five minuets" She said grabbing my arm

We stood at the gates

I hugged Alberta again telling her how much I was really going to miss her

Because strangely I knew that I was

We all piled into the car, I shot right into Guardian mode as we pulled away.

Dimitri was driving, I had shot gun

Eddie sat in the back with Viktoria

The Mori sat in the middle

The drive was going to take a hour or so.

Which passed so fast I hadn't even noticed

We didn't bump into anything on the way there

Not even a twinge of nausea all the way there

I didn't let my guard down once.

Finally we pulled up at Adrian's place.

It looked brand new, just like a holiday villa would, there was a lot of massive widows it took up a lot of space

The building itself was made of massive bricks of a greying colour, it looked amazing

Before we had a chance to look around, or sort out a guardian router Lissa dragged us into the Dinning room

She sat at the head of the table telling everyone else to sit

"Ok, first topic is that there are four guardians coming tomorrow morning, That means that Rose, Dimitri and Eddie you will have the next few weeks of"

I was just about to protest when she gave me that look

"Rose, your crazy you don't even have to be in guardian mode and you kick ass. I remember the time when you stayed in my room and Aaron tried to sneak through my window, you broke his nose in your sleep, So do not protest your on guardian mode 24/7 this way you get a holiday is that understood"

She looked me right in the eye

I nodded; I could see Dimitri and Eddie nodding out the corner of my eye

"Well, since there not here yet I can tell you will be on Guardian duty to night, so I will sort your rooms out"

Before any of us could protest she had shot out her seat and running for the stairs

I looked at Christian he just shrugged and followed Lissa

I turned and looked at Adrian

"Well, er.. Like my crazy aunty Betsy am going to say. Search the house if you want am going to my room. Good luck Guardian stuff, coming Viktoria?" He said

She shot up smiling

As they left the room chatting about flirting techniques

"So, I say two people patrol the boarder and one the house?" I said before Dimitri took control and had us trying to be seven Guardians in one.

"Sure, who goes where?" Eddie asked leaning back looking at me

"Ok, well... I want to go out side since Lissa and Christian will be at it all night and since she's my ward I would have to pass her room more often, plus since I get nauseous when am around Strgoi I will notice them first so I can give you more of a warning" I said

Eddie nodded

"Ok, so am the Guardian in the house. You and Dimitri out side?" He asked

I nodded then looked over at him

He was nodding slightly

"Smart plan Rose" He said standing up

"I also think, as the day starts we should have one Guardian outside and one in while the other sleeps and we will swop every few hours or so" I said

The both nodded

I was still in my dress so I told the guys I was going to climb into something easyer to fight in

Walking up the stairs I could see Lissa in her now assigned room

"Oh, Rose your stuff is here" She said holding up my flair pants and white tee

I smiled walking into her bathroom getting changed

"Thanks Lissa, which room is officially mine?" I asked shimmying out the dress

"Third floor, second room" She said while unpacking

I walked out, placing a kiss on her cheek.

The night was wearing on,

My first night as a Guardian, I walked around the right side of the building while Dimitri covered the left

The sun was starting to come up now.

Lissa waked out the back door and sitting on the steps

She motioned me and Dimitri over

"What's the matter Princess?" Dimitri said standing in front of her

"You two need to eat" She said pacing a plate on the step

She looked different, she was glowing

She had been using her magic extensively, I could feel the hold of the darkness seeping into my bones

I shook of the cold away and looked at her

"Lissa, am trying to protect you hear, stop distracting me" I said giving her a playful glare

"Yer, you with you freaky powers can tell when there close, just eat the pair of you please"

He pushed the bowl towards us

I gripped a butty and started eating, she sat watching us as we ate

We ate fast, I didn't want to slack at all if Lissa life could be in danger

Then I felt it

"There hear..... Four" I said standing up

"The north"

I said rushing around the front of the house, Dimitri ran through house telling Eddie

Just then I felt the snap of the wards, they had humans with them

I got to the front to see two male humans standing there holding stakes

Just as I shot forwards, something wrapped around where they had snapped the ward

It shined bright gold, it looked so strong

The Strgoi where seconds behind the humans, only they couldn't pass the gold line

"Again, strake it again" They growled at the humans.

They shot around pushing the stakes against the gold line, only to have it bounce of it.

A harsh laugh came from behind me

It had come from Lissa

She stepped down the steps

I shot in front of her, tapping into the blackness and letting my instinct take over

My stance became more primal as I stood in front of her

Spirit surrounded the boarder of the gold line

On the outside

The Strgoi stepped back, the spirits followed

I watched in fascination

Something moved of to me left

I moved just as slick as a panther, I shot my arm out snapping one of the humans arms

I pushed him back, Dimitri took over as Eddie took down the other humans

Christian shot out, wrapping fire around the golden rope, making it stronger

I felt the nausea loosening

They where leaving

I shot out my crouch pulling the two now unconscious humans with me

Dimitri tried to grab me but I was gone

I shot after the Strgoi

I could see them retreating

I threw the two men at them, they shot around

"Next time remember who your dealing with" I growled at them

They didn't attack

The shot away, I pulled back

Walking back towards the house, I could feel the darkness clinging to my arms

Looking down I could see it swirly around

That's what the Strgoi could see

As I stepped over the line the darkness swished away.

Everyone had retreated back inside

"Rose!" Dimitri growled

"They wouldn't attack her" Lissa said

She seamed cockier now

"She was swarming with darkness, to them she looked like the princess from the after life. Like she was going to drag them to an eternal hell" She said picking up a Apple

"Plus no-ones going to attack again, the ward will keep them out" She said taking a seat

"What where you think Lissa, you should of stayed inside" I said sitting across from her

"Rose, I've just learnt how to make a Ward that can never be broken unless I say so. You strengthened it when you tapped into the darkness and Christian added the last fear into it, fire" She said

Before I could question her she stretched, grabbing Christians arm and pulling him upstairs

Dimitri started to talk

"Lets get back to our posts, Strgoi might not be able to get in but humans still can" I said standing up and striding out the kitchen

Lissa had more power than I though

And now we can work the darkness and her power together to made Wards that are unbreakable

Man that's a lot to take in on my first day as a Guardian.

I walked around for the next few hours, not really paying attention.

No Strgoi would attack and the humans were proberly in the back of someone's car

The sun was starting to set, I was tired

A car was pulling up on the drive, out stepped four Guardians

I stepped around, they looked at me

"DIMITRI!" I screamed towards the house

He shot out looking very alert

I turned away from the new Guardians and walking back towards the house.

I walked up to the room Lissa told me I would be staying in

It was quite manly, dark shades of brown and a king sized bed

Right then I didn't care I needed sleep so much

I pealed of my cloths, jumping in a super fast shower, just rinsing off

I dried my self, pulling on some underwear I climbed under the covers and started to drift of

The bed sank slightly to the right, I turned around

There laying next to me.

He leaned over kissing my forehead

"Goodnight Roza" He said

Wrapping his arms around me

I snuggled closer

Sleep started to take over, finally

* * *

**Hay**

**Little shout out to a few people**

**awheeler7**

**MercyFul Fear**

**ruthless527**

**.**

**Thanks so much for reviewing they make me smile**

**Come on guys i've got over 60 people reading could you please review**

**Give me your view's i like to know what you think **

**Please XD**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	15. Socks

**Haya**

**Next chapter for you guys **

**Thanks so much for everyone who reviews, I'll do another shout out in the next chapter :P (if i rememba)**

**Hope you likve**

**Random fact : Bulls are colour blind so red atchaly dosnt make then angry (or so i've heard)**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I turned over to find the other side of the bed empty and cold

Opening my eyes ever so slightly I noticed that Dimitri had already left, he must have snuck back to his room during the night.

I snuggled deeper into the covers, closing my eyes trying to go back to sleep

Hay, I was on vacation and I had stayed up so long yesterday

Out the window I could see it was still light

So I must have slept through yesterday and half of the night Mori time

I just lay looking at the roof, when I could smell cinnamon

Umm I love cinnamon.

I smiled to myself.

Lying back on my side I could see the door open slightly

Dimitri walked in holding a try

"Hay" I said sitting up

"Hay, I though you would be hungry" He said placing the tray down on the bed

There was two glasses of orange juice and a massive cinnamon nostalgia

Man it looked so nice

I smiled up at Dimitri, he slid the tray towards me and handed me a fork

I took it, cutting a piece of and popping in my mouth

I moaned, that's how nice it was.

"You know this isn't really a breakfast" I said tucking in a little more

Dimitri laughed sitting on the bed, he was only in his cotton PJ's.

I couldn't help but wounded if he had gone downstairs like that in front of everyone

"You have a point, but I just felt like making it. Do you like it?" I looked at him then

My mouth was full, but Dimitri had made this

Dam I had fallen for a hot Russia who could cook

I swallowed what I was eating

"Love it" I said

Soon after Dimitri started to eat with me, but in truth I ate most of it.

Once we were done I lay back down on the bed looking up towards the ceiling again

I felt pressure on the bed as Dimitri lay back down next to me

"How are you feeling?" He asked

I thought about that for a second, I felt fine but the pressure was back.

Lissa was using her magic, extensively

"Where's Lissa?" I asked, I knew she wasn't in danger so I didn't want to pry in her head

"She left with everyone, there's a Mori family near by. She wanted to add a ward for them, she feels really bad about last night" He replied

"It's not her fault, the darkness can control you with out you realizing it" I said

It was true Lissa only ever acts like that when the darkness is building

I smiled to myself again.

The weight on the bed shifted as Dimitri leaned over me

He pressed his lips against mine ever so slightly

His hand trailed slowly up my side resting on my hip

The kiss stayed soft and sweet as his lips parted against mine

"Did you sleep well?" He asked

"Strangely, I slept perfect" I said bringing my lips back against his.

He laughed as I flipped us over, my legs straddling his waist

It felt slightly strange, we had done it once before

But this was going to be my second time, this wasn't going to hurt

Was it?

Or am I thinking to far ahead.

I shook my head to stop the random rambling

Kissing Dimitri again, I decided I was just going to let things go with the flow

Dimitri started to deepen the kiss.

I grinded my body closer to his

I felt his instant reaction to my half naked body pressed against him

We continued like that, only soon my bra was off and replaced with his soft hands

We were down to our socks now, our only clothing left

And to be truthful, I don't think they mattered

My body was still pressed against his

We keep kissing, one of his hands tangled in my hair while the other rested on my waist

I was using my arms as support since I was on top of him

The kiss was becoming more intense and needy, only Dimitri started to bring it down to something more delicate

I could tell he didn't want to rush me; yes we had done it once.

That memory was still stuck in my head, but that had been my first time so a small amount of pain was counted then.

Where as this time, it would be more perfect than the last

He kept the kiss steady bringing it more into light pecks against my lips

His eyes looking up into mine

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered against my lips

"Me and you" I said back, keeping the kiss the same

I shifted my body slightly so my arms didn't go numb, as I moved I felt him brush against my entrance

If I moved my hips slightly he would be inside me

That though alone made my heart race and my breathing hitch

Dimitri growled slightly against my lips

He moved his hands so that they were moving up and down my sides, tracing random patterns

I could see the want and need building in his eyes

That gave me control

I smiled wickedly inwards

I had him were I wanted him.

"What are you thinking about" I whispered in his ear, moving my hips slightly

He was right at my centre, one move and I could have all of him inside me

I moved, I could tell he could feel my wetness for him

His breathing deepened, as a growl slowly moved up his throat

"Well..... I was.......us" He growled the last word as I moved my hips, sliding him along my sex

I wanted him so badly, but just seeing what this was doing to him made me want him more.

I pulled up, leaning on my shins, hovering over him.

I lifted my arms down, gripping his wrists and pulling them over his head.

He let me move them easily, never taking his eyes of me once.

I smiled moving back to the way I was leaning over him

"As you were saying" I said moving slowly again

Only, he had clicked onto my game

He counted his though as he started to talk again

"I was thinking about us and th-" He stopped mid sentence

I pushed down with my body, taking all of him in side of me

I moaned at the friction of him being all the way inside me, it was different from last time, there was no sharp pain

It was just pleasure, the way his body seamed to fit mine perfectly.

I sat there catching my breath for a second

"Roza, that wasn't nice" Dimitri growled in my ear, grazing his teeth across my earlobe

I moaned at the feel of him

This was new to me; I didn't want to disappoint him

I moved my hips in circles enjoying the just the feel of him inside me

His breathing was fast, but his eyes ever strayed from my face

His eyes were filled with love and need

I rocked my body upwards, pulling him out to my entrance

He groaned slightly at the feel of lost contact

Only I pushed back down, fast and hard

I moaned, I couldn't help it

I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his.

Moving my hips, not really sure what to do but all I knew was that it felt amazing

Dimitri's lips pressed against my neck, his hands moving down my arms, my waist and resting on my hips

He moved me gently, guiding my body.

I let him guide me; he moved my body slightly towards the left

I moaned out at the sensation, he was hitting a spot inside me just then

I pushed with my hips harder, his hands moved from my hips

My eyes closed, I rocked my body faster and harder against him

I could feel my climax building up fast, moans escaping my lips with every thrust I made.

I could hear Dimitri moaning with me

Forcing my eyes open, I noticed his

His eyes where watching where our body's were meeting

He looked lost in the moment, watching and feeling the way our body's moved.

I could feel every inch of him inside me; it was bringing me closer to the edge

My orgasm came crashing down around me,

"God......Dimitri" I screamed moving fast, riding the orgasm out

I felt my walls clamp around him, his breathing was pants

"Roza...god Roza" He panted against my neck as my movement kept the same speed

Only seconds later did his orgasm take over, he thrust his hips up to meet me and crying out at the contact

I slowed down my movement, making the stop a gradual thing

Bringing us both down from our climax's

I sat straddling his hips, him still inside me.

I looked into his deep brown eyes as they looked back at me; there was so much love there

I couldn't live without this man; I closed my eyes again taking in a deep breath

It was gone

The pressure of the darkness, it was gone

I smiled opening my eyes, lifting my body slightly off his.

I sifted so I was lying on my side with his arm around my neck

He moved so he was facing me.

He pressed his lips against my forehead, along my nose and then against my lips

"Roza, you truly are amazing" He said smiling at me

I loved that I did this to him.

We lay like that for ages, his hands moved up and down my side, resting on my chest every now and then

My hands trailed along his chiselled chest and across his shoulder

I leaned in kissing his shoulder up to his lips

"I have something to ask you, and tell you" He said looking back at me.

I smiled lying back on the pillow, never taking my hands of him, like his never left me

"First, the queen got back in touch. She looked over the records, she was unwillingly satisfied with the evidence there and has agreed to let our relationship proceed" He said

I smiled kissing him deeply again

"Secondly" He said, giving me a hard look, but it didn't work because it ended in a smile

"Would you like to go to Russia?" He asked

I nodded smiling at him

"Viktoria needs to go get her things; Lissa has agreed to lend her the jet. So everyone is going, that is if you want to go" He said

I new how much he wanted to show me his home town

I smiled nodding at him

"Why wouldn't I want to go see the place in which my own personal god was born. Plus I haven't seen snow for a while, could do with a snowball fight" I said kissing him again

Man I couldn't keep my hands of him

"Roza, I've told you we live in the south it's not that cold there" He said

I shrugged pulling him back for another kiss

I don't know how long we just lay there.

It felt great having his arms wrapped around me, I new nothing could go wrong when he was near me

I turned around, pressing my back against him.

Moulding my body against his, he wrapped him arms around my pulling me closer

We lay like that for hours, not saying a thing

Everything felt perfect.

Dimitri sat up kissing my forehead.

He climbed out of bed, I frowned at him

He laughed at me expression leaning down to kiss my

I smiled again, receiving another laugh

"Every one will be back soon, I need to go wash the Dish's" He said picking up the tray

"Well, am going to be in the shower if you want to join" He I said with a wink

I jumped out of bed and made my way to the shower

* * *

**Ok, sooo another lemon**

**What did you guys think, am going to keep them quite subtl and sweet XD unless you guys have any ideas dont hesatate to say i will listen and try and add it if it fits in with the plot XD **

**Review please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s hope you like this chapter, almost feel asleep writing it, dam school. **

**hehe**


	16. Russian

**Haya**

**Next chapter for you**

**Hope you like**

**Random fact : In the film pulp fiction all the clocks are stuck on 4:20**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

Ok, so normally I would talk about the flight

But nothing happened, I mean it.

Adrian was smashed and asleep, Christian and Lissa were hugging and kissing the whole time.

Dimitri and Viktoria sat next to each other chatting; I sat next to Eddie who was reading how to speak Russian

There wasn't even any swear words in the book so I gave up.

So very boring flight might I add

We got off, jumped in a car and made our way towards Dimitri's little home town.

All the way there Dimitri pointed out all the landmarks

We didn't act like a couple because we were going to tell his family, so Viktoria couldn't know till we have the rest of his family there

I smiled every time he pointed something out.

"Arggg... I need food" Adrian groaned from somewhere in the back of the mini van

"Yer, can we pull over and get something to eat pleassssssse" Viktoria chipped in

Lissa and Christian added there thoughts in

Dimitri just nodded; we were only ten minuets away from his house

Which I was dying to see

We were staying in Dimitri's mums house, now that Sonya had moved out that added an extra two rooms, then there was the loft that had been converted.

So there were three rooms for five of us.

The guardians would be on shift works so the ones that weren't working were going to be staying at the hotel down the road

I smiled as we pulled up out side a little restaurant.

Climbing out I looked up at the sign

Russian, dam I should have read that book Eddie was reading

I just smiled and planted myself in the middle of everyone.

Dimitri talked to the waiter as we walked in.

Sitting down at the back three tables pushed together

I made sure I was in the middle again, only because I was less likely to be asked anything

"So" I said as everyone picked up there menus

I smiled picking up mine, gibberish.

Something slid onto my lap, looking down I noticed it was the little book Eddie had been reading.

I flipped threw it trying to look inconspicuous

But I couldn't find a thing in that dammed book.

Everyone started talking, and then I came up with a plan.

I would repeat what ever Viktoria said.

Smiling to myself I looked up and started talking to Adrian

Everyone's attention changed as a women walked in, well all the boys anyway

She was 5 ft 9 waist length wavy blond hair, curvy and perching blue eyes

I will admit she looked good

That was when I noticed she was walking over to us

Ok not us, Dimitri

"Dimika" She said throwing her arms around him.

He smiled embracing her

Then they started talking in Russian

And for once I understood it, don't ask me why

"Omg, it has been to long. What are you doing now?" She asked leaning on the table

"I have a guardian position with Princess Valissa, how have you been?" He asked back

"Fine, I have missed you so much Dimitri. I wish you hadn't have left, we would have made a perfect couple" Omg she's his ex

"Erin, things changes" He said back smiling

"Hay, we might have changed but you will always be my childhood sweetheart Dimitri Belikov" She said leaning in closer to whisper in her ear

"Don't forget you were my first and the best" I watched as Dimitri's cheeks heated up.

He looked around the table, the only other person who had acknowledged what was being said was Viktoria and she had her eyes trained to the arse of the waiter on the next table.

I looked down back to my menu

I wasn't meant to understand Russian

Then it twigged; we had switched souls for a week.

Dimitri had spoken in Russian while in my body.

He didn't read any but he did talk it

It must be hotwired into my brain

Hay one way to learn another langue

I buried my face in the menu

I couldn't help but feel jealous, this women had been with Dimitri in more ways than one, even called him her childhood sweetheart

I tuned back in

"Well, I better get going back to work. Have fun Dimitri maybe we can meet up again sometime" She said

Kissing him on the cheek

I should be fuming right,

Wrong I was to freaked out that I could understand, and proberly speak Russian

I smiled to myself, if only the stupid Bimbo hadn't been the one to make me realize

"Roza, what do you want" I looked up to notice the waiter looking at me.

Everyone was smiling at me, they new I was going to copy Viktoria only I hadn't been paying attention

"Erm.. Could you please tell me the specials" I said, trying out Russian

It flew of my tongue; it felt perfect like I had been talking it all my life

This was great

"Well, the specials for the day arm lobster soup and vegetarian lasagne" I thought over this for a minuet

Last time I had lobster I was sick, and MIMI seamed to love vegetarian lasagne

"I will have the lasagne please, also could I have a glass of Apple juice please" I said placing the menu down and smiling at him.

He nodded his head and walked off.

I unfolded my napkin laying it across where my plate was going to be placed and looked up

"What?" I said looking around

"Since when did you speak Russian?" Viktoria said in Russian

I answered in English

"I read some phrases in the guide book Eddie was reading, well that what you asked right?" I tried to look confused

I pulled it of as Viktoria looked down smiling

"Man rose, I spent the whole time on that plane trying to lean one phrase and next you shooting then out" Eddie said looking at me impressed.

I smiled as my drink came over.

Dimitri was still looking at me with suspicion on his face

"So, who was that you were talking to?" I asked over the top of my drink.

He coughed slightly on his

"A old friend" He said with out hesitation

Viktoria snorted but quickly shout up

Soon our food had came

I can see why MIMI loves vegetarian lasagne

After eating, we split the bill and made out way to the Belikov's house

We drove for a few minuets, Viktoria started to get really excited.

When we reached the house it stood out because there was a welcome home banner.

It was a simple semi detached house, but it was perfect.

On the front stood Olena and Paul

Looks like he was staying while his mum was on her honeymoon

I smiled as we all climbed out the car; Viktoria ran right into her mums arms

Paul ran right at Dimitri

Yeva stood in the window; it made me think of why I never noticed I could understand Russian before

Might be because I never payed attention

I shrugged the though of and walked up the steps

Dimitri was still being bombarded by Paul so Olena pulled me into a hug

We talked for a few minuets before she ushered us all into the house.

I smiled as I helped carry in all the luggage

Dimitri left to take it to our allocated rooms.

We sat in the kitchen talking about school and Olena caught Viktoria up on the new happenings

"Come on I'll give you guys the tour" Viktoria shouted dragging Lissa our the room

I stayed on the floor playing with Paul

Olena didn't seam to mind at all.

Soon Dimitri came back in

"How come your not on Viktoria's grand tour?" I looked up

Standing and leaving Paul to his book

"Was hanging with Paul" I said with a smile

He laughed grabbing my arm

"Well, if Viktoria isn't giving you the tour then I will" He smiled dragging me from room to room

It was a nice house, simple but cosy

It fit with the family perfectly.

My room was across the hall from Dimitri's, he got the room with the on sweat since he was the only boy when he was growing up.

I smiled looking around his room, a bookcase filled with batted only books

"What do you think?" He said stepping into his room

"Love it" I said smiling

"So, did Erin come in hear" I couldn't help but ask

God, jealous already

"Once I thin-" He started

His head whipped around to look at me; I stood in the doorway smiling at him

"I didn't tell you her name" He said looking more intensely at me

I stepped in, looking over his walls

He only had a odd photo around, of his family

"Oh, did I forget to mention I can understand and talk Russian. Sorry it must have slipped my mine"

I said the last part in Russian, keeping my back to him as I looked around his room

I heard him shift behind me, within seconds his arms where wrapped around my waist

"Since when" He asked in Russian

"I don't know, it came to me today" I said leaning into him

"How" I could hear the confusion in his voice

"When we switched you spoke Russian its like its hardwired in my body" We kept talking in Russian.

He pulled back as he could hear someone on there way up to the room.

"Mama said Yeva needs something from the shop, am dragging Lissa with me" Viktoria said before sprinting of

I shrugged sitting down on his bed, the room smelled just like Dimitri.

It made me feel really safe

I smiled

"I think we should go tell mama and Yeva" Dimitri said turning around to look at me

For a second my heart skipped a beat, what if they think am not mature enough for him

But the look Dimitri gave me made all that go away

I smiled nodded as he grabbed my hand as we walked down the stairs

Viktoria hadn't just taken Lissa with her, she had Christian Eddie and Adrian all tagging along

Yeva and Paul where sitting in the fount room as was Olena

"Mama, I have something to tell you" Dimitri said taking a seat on the couch across from his family

I took the seat next to him, I felt shy

Me shy

"Oh, go on son" Olena said looking between us

I have know idea what could have been going threw her mind

"Well, you understand that Rose is shadow kissed" Olena and Yeva nodded

Paul was busy playing a hand held game

"Well, this changes a lot of rules for rose. One of them is that she can love and be with anyone she wants, I just happen to be the one she want" He said

The way he said it took my breath away.

I looked up at him as he said it, he was smiling at me.

He took his eyes away from mine to look at his mothers

Her face had no emotion on it; Yeva sat with a smug sort of grin on her face

"Do you reciprocate these feeling?" She asked Dimitri

"Yes, mama" He said simply

Olena smiled broadly jumping up pulling Dimitri into a hug

Then turning around to me and hugging me

I was so happy with this reaction

We sat back down, Dimitri holding my hand in his

Yeva spoke up then

"Rose, I a happy for you and my grandson I just want to remind you not to stray of path you will change the life's of Dhampir's for the better. Dimitri, finally you took your time following my advice" She said scowling slightly at Dimitri as she started to walk out the room.

Olena stood up just after, kissing Dimitri and me on the forehead then leaving to do some gardening

Dimitri had been right about the weather, it was just nice right now

We sat like that for a few minuets enjoying the silence

"Lets spar" I said at random

Dimitri smiled pulling me of the couch and out the backroom

There was a little part to the back garden that seamed to be mainly just for fighting

I smiled pulling of my jacket and getting in my fighting stance

Dimitri went right into the attack not giving my chance to pull into my new state of mind

This time I feel into it

I growled circling him,

We fought like that for what felt like forever.

My boredom started to kick in so I explored my limits

I could jump over Dimitri's head if I had the right footing

My speed was faster and my moves were more accurate

Soon after I had Dimitri pinned

"I win" I declared

I leaned down kissing his soft lips just once

Dimitri didn't seam the time on public show of affection, which was perfectly fine with me.

He's all mine once were in the bedroom together

"OMG I KNEW IT!!" I looked over to see Viktoria and everyone standing around, they had been watching the fight

I hadn't even noticed we had been attracting attention

I smiled shrugging

Within seconds I was being dragged by two pairs of hands

I found myself sitting in a purple bedroom, Lissa and Viktoria on ether side of me

"When did it become public?"

"How did it start?"

"How far has it got"

"My brother"

I laughed at them

"Ok, erm last night the queen approved official...erm I don't really think Viktoria want to know the answer to the question it started when erm I don't really know it was gradual and Viktoria might I add I met him first"

I said laughing at them

Ok, there are going to be so many questions

This was going to be such a long day

* * *

**Ok.... boring chapter i now lol SO shout out's to**

** jaycorkatbai**

**ruthless527**

**awheeler7**

**VAFAN007**

**Dikent**

**..**

**vampiresrockroza**

**Thanks to all them for reviewing XD love you guys xoxo**

**Plus who ever reviews will get a sneek peek at the next chapter (if i get a head start on it) Schools started again so trying to keep everything on top so **

**Next one up tomorrow night, if you review you find out what happens XD**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	17. shit tip

**Hay guys**

**Ino its been longer than normal, had a migrane so not aloud on laptop :(**

**but next chapter for you, sorry ino i said i would give the reviews a preiveiw of this chapter but i had to get it out**

**So next chapter promise you will get a exstrak**

**plus i might not be able to update till wednessday, exsams have starts :A **

**hope you like **

**Random fact : octopuss can change to any colour they want **

**enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Sorry about the spelling**

* * *

* * *

It is so freaking hot.

I came to bed an hour ago, didn't get to shower because there is one bathroom.

My room has the stupid boiler in it so am sweating like a pack mule

AND

I need the toilet, let alone going crazy because Lissa and Christian seam to be having fun

I couldn't help but toss and turn.

I climbed out of bed and tiptoed across the hall to the bathroom

Locked

"Viktoria" I whispered threw the door

"Yes?" Dam her still in the stupid bath

"Hurry the fuck up I need the toilet you've been in there for the past hour"

"Go in Dimitri's room, he's still down stairs"

Ok, I no its wrong to go into a mans personal space, but I really, really need to pee.

"Bitch" I whispered threw the door before tiptoeing across the hall to Dimitri's room.

Dam was his room cold.

I stepped out the bathroom once I was done.

Finally, if Lissa and Christian stop playing I might, might be able to get some sleep

If I strip of and don't pull the covers up I might survive the night.

My feet touched Dimitri's cold floor

I felt like heaven

There was a light breeze coming in from his window

I stepped over letting the wind cool my face.

Closing my eyes for a moment I just felt the wind

Pushing Lissa as far out my head a possible, I listened to the silence outside

The slight rustle of the leaves, the sway of the Curtin

The tight arms wrapped around my shoulder.

I opened my eyes shocked, Dimitri was holding me

"Rose, are you ok?" I looked into his beautiful brown eyes

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" I asked

He started to place me back on my feet

When did I start to fall.

"You just started falling" He said looking at me in confusion

Then I clicked, I must have been really relaxed in front of his window that I started to fall asleep

Standing up

"Oh...um yer" I said looking down I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks

See what happens when am sleepy

I shuffled my feet slightly feeling embarrassed

Dimitri had caught me in his room

"So, um night" I said stepping around him

Before I could pass him his hands snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him.

I wrapped my arms around him, breathing him in

As he did the same to me.

"Goodnight Roza" He said placing a small kiss on my forehead

I smiled up at him, dizziness started to take over

He mustn't have noticed as he pulled away my knees gave way.

He caught me just in time

Placing me on his bed

"Rose, are you sure you're ok?" He asked kneeling in front of the bed

"Yer, just tired I think"

"Then why aren't you asleep yet?" Well I should have been ages ago

But since your sister has been in the bath for a hour I had a full bladder and my bff and her boyfriend fought they would play the mattress mambo I couldn't find the time to sleep

Instead of saying this I shrugged me shoulder

"I keep getting... Distracted" I said, it was the easiest thing to say

He smiled at me then

His lips pressed against mine ever so slightly

I sighed leaning into then, his lips were so soft pressed aginst mine

I pulled him on top of me, deepening the kiss

Pulling him closer

Just then my hormones spiked

I wanted Dimitri right now

I pulled at his top, becoming more frantic

His soft hands gripped mine, stopping my attempts

"Roza, we can't. Not here" He said

Then it clicked, we were in his house

His family were literally rooms away

My cheeks grew bright red just then as I pulled away slightly

He leaned in pressing on light kiss on my nose.

He stood up and walked out the room

I sat on his bed for a second, catching my breath

And trying to control my feelings

He stepped back in holding my shower stuff and the cloths I had set out for tomorrow

"Why have you got that?"

"That room used to be mine, I no the windows jammed and Viktoria is using hot water, that room becomes a saner at night" He said with a smile closing the door behind him

Underneath my cloths was my towel

I shot up, smiling at him

Gripping my shower things and towel I went and jumped into his shower

I hope my using this water makes Viktoria's bath freezing

The water felt amazing on my skin

Unfortunately Dimitri didn't join me

But, he is a gentleman and respects his family and me

Sometimes it's hard not to hate that part of him

I smiled to myself in the mirror once I had gotten clean and dressed

I stepped out the bathroom and into Dimitri's room

He was lying on his bed with a book

It was so perfect for Dimitri

He looked up as I entered

A smiled spread across his face

I walked over to his bed lying down next to him

"So, what's in this books adventures are Jim and sally of to the woods for a wild romp" I said looking down at the cover

I looked at his face just in time to see his cheeks redden just slightly

"Rose, are you ever going to drop that" He said placing his book down and giving me his undivided attention

"Never" I said with a happy smile

Sitting up and crossing my legs

"I could always make you never talk about it" He said

This caught my attention

"Oh, do shear" I said smiling broadly

He sprang at me then

Pinning my to the bed, one hand snacked around my waist and....

Tickled me

I squealed at the feel of his fingers on my skin and the tingles that where shooting up and down my sides

"Give up?" He whispered in my ear

Where had this playful Dimitri come from, I love it

I squirmed then found my opening

"Never" I said, wrapping my legs around his swinging my body

I did a sort of handstand on the floor then came back in a crouched persition

He shot for me aging

I jumped landing almost silently on his desk

He shot for me again

I jumped moving to the bed

Only he tackled me pulling the pair of us on the bed

We fumbled of a little bit

Eventual we called it a tie and lay back catching our breath

He leaned over to kiss me

Only I yawned

He smiled kissing my forehead and pulled the covers back

He kissed me one last time before turning the light out

I snuggled closer in the covers they smelt just like him

Sleep started to take over as a dream swept into my head

_A warm breeze came threw the window_

_Everything felt for vibrant and alive around me_

_His lips pressed against my jaw line_

_His right hand slid down my side, grazing my hip and moving lower_

_His fingers brushed against me slightly, pulling back within a second_

"_Roza, you are so wet for me" He voice sent a shiver down my spine_

_His voice was full of lust_

_He moved his body further down mine, moving lower and lower_

_His tongue moved slowly over my hot core_

_I moaned out at the feel of it, he pulled away_

_Kissing my up hip, stomach, chest_

_And finishing on my mouth_

"_Roza, you taste so good" He whispered against me_

_I felt his erection pressed against my entrance_

_I squirmed trying to make him enter me _

_He pulled away slightly every time I tried_

"_What is it you want Roza?" He whispered in my ear_

"_You" I breathed back_

"_What is it that you want from me Roza?" He asked again_

_His teeth biting down on my ear _

"_Fuck me, please Dimitri" I breathed against his neck_

"Really, Roza?"

I shot up

My eyes scanning the room, Dimitri was leaning up on one elbow looking at me

I couldn't work out what his eyes were saying to me

"um" I said rubbing sleep out of my eye and laying back down

"Really?" He asked again looking at me with those intense eyes

"Really what?"

He laughed leaning into me kissing my nose then moving towards my ear

"Your talk in your sleep love" He whispered

I couldn't help but gasp

I moved slightly, yep

Hot and heavy in the dream leaves you hot when your awake

Dimitri's lips pressed to mine again

His body leaning closer to me, his hand moving down my body

Underneath my PJ shorts and my panties

I gasped at the feel of his fingers against me, they moved closer and closer to my centre

His breathing hitched when he realised how wet I was for him

He plunged a finger inside me; a soft moan escaped my lips at the feel of it

His mouth moved to my ear

"What were you dreaming about Roza?" He asked

I arched my hips up towards his hand

"Erm" I hesitated

I could feel the blush on my cheeks

But right then my mine was with what his hand was doing to me

"Tell me, please" He whispered in my ear

His fingers started to move with rhythm inside me

I was starting to heat up, my breathing becoming fast

Half a minuet and I would be at my climax

"Tell me Roza" He whispered again

"Erm... me and you....god....you were teasing me....oh...Dimitri..."

I couldn't finish, I felt my walls clamp down as a wave of pleasure hit

I bit into Dimitri's shoulder to keep from moaning out loud

He moved his fingers slower, bringing me down

My breathing started to calm down

He leaned over, kissing me with such passion

"Did you like what I was doing in the dream?" He looked at me

Lying the, his chest looked amazing

His question was serious; I could see the love in his eyes

"Yes" I said simply

He leaned over, kissing me again

I sighed laying back down letting sleep take over again

Before I was fully under I whispered to Dimitri

"Next time I start moaning in my sleep, let me finish first. I would love to see how that dream ends"

I said the last part to myself as I let sleep take over

Turning over, I felt the cold space next to me

Dimitri must have gone down already

I crawled out of his bed, forcing my eyes open and stumbled over to his bathroom

After a shower I pulled one some cloths and made my way down stairs

I hadn't realised how early it was

Sitting in the kitchen was Olena

"Good morning" She said smiling at me

"G'morning" I said taking the seat across from her

"Your up early" She said with a smile

"I didn't realize the time when I got up" I said smiling back

"Would you like something to eat?" She offered

"No, its ok. I'll eat when everyone else is up" I said

"I was just about to start, would you like to help?" She asked climbing out of her seat

"Sure" I said

So for the next hour I broke eggs

Made dough and made three litres of fresh orange juice

"It's great having someone help out" Olena said while she took some fresh bread out of the oven

"I honestly don't mind, doesn't anyone else help out?" I asked walking over to refill the coffee machine

Just as she was about to reply Lissa ran in

Half dressed I might add, looking completely frantic

"That was the housing company" She said trying to catch her breath

I filled my cup up full of coffee and leaned on the counter looking at her

"Lissa talk normal, even your head is scrambled" I said sipping my coffee

"Just got a call from the housing company, out house isn't built. Were homeless ROSE HOMELESS!! We need to get over the ASAP because all our stuffs going to repoed!!"

I looked at Lissa for a second

She wasn't joking

"Christians packing our stuff, you need to pack. Olena I am so truly sorry we have to leave on such short notice" Lissa said looking Olena like she was going to cry

"I really wanted to stay and meet everyone an..." She started to blubber

I put my cup down and moved over to her

"Not you rose, go pack" Lissa said shooting me a look

I laughed and shot up stairs to pack, while Lissa and Olena hugged

It didn't take me to long to pack; on my way down stairs I noticed Adrian and Christian dragging the stuff down stairs

I stepped ahead of them only to walk into Dimitri

"What's going one, the Princess is crying" He said looking at me for answers

"Turns out the house we bought is still getting built, we need to get back right now before our stuff gets taken away, and find a new place to live" I said manovering around him

When I reached downstairs, Olena and Yeva pulled me into a big hug

"I no I didn't get to see you that much Rose, but you are part of this family" She said kissing my forehead

Yeva nodded walking away

I felt really sad, I had only just got to really know Dimitri's family and I already had to leave

A car was on its way to pick us up

Christian was on the laptop getting us somewhere to live really fast

While me and Olena set all the food out

Minuets later Dimitri and Viktoria were standing in the doorway

We were taking them away from there family.

Breakfast was quiet as we all ate

A horn came from out side as the car pulled up

We all piled out, me being the last one

Olena pulled me into a hug again

"I'm so happy for Dimkia" She said kissing my again

"Olena, once we have set the house up. Promise you will come and stay" I said

She smiled nodding as I rushed of to climb in the car.

Ok, never ever let Christian pick the house

We all stood outside a house

Good points

Its big

Two bay windows

Large gardens

Within the school wards

Annex to be used as gym

Bad points

Peeling paing

Borded up window

Dead gardens

Door and windowless annex

No front door

So the house has its shear of goods and bad's

Lissa was already on the phone, we had a double glazing company on the way to do all the windows

A joining company had just turned up, fixing the door sanding the front of the house

Doing what ever joiners do

While we sat on the dead lawn organizing everyone's stuff

Five hour's latter the house looked a bit better, we had a frond door new windows and it had been sanded so it was its original colour

W piled all the things in the living room and dinning room

While we dragged the beds upstairs

This seams like such a bad idea

We had the guardians patrolling out side.

"So now what?" I asked looking around

Everyone looked so glum

"Right, so Lissa get our money back from the other place. We are not moving in there at all, second Viktoria get on the phone with the new furniture company we need to have it directed here and lastly for the next week we will work on this house!" I said standing up

"What the hell are you talking about Rose, it's a shit tip" I looked at Christian

"Yes, yes It is Christian but its not finished yet. Come on we just bought this place lets fix it up and make it our own"

I smiled, gripping Dimitri's hand and dragging him with me

"Where are we going?" He asked as we left the front room

"To brake in my new bed" I said turning around with a wink

* * *

**So tell me what you think **

**Review please i love them **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s**

**Really sorry about the delay, and spelling mistakes ! **


	18. OCD

**Haya guys**

**Next chapter four you XD lol new chapters keep poping up and the story is getting longer XD**

**Tell me what you think**

**Random fact :1 out of 100 left handed people die every year because of right handed products (am left handed :s)**

**enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

"Guardian Belikov may I have a word please"

Half way up the stairs we got, Dimitri turned nodding his head

He squeezed my hand before following the temp guardian off

I groaned stomping up the stairs to my room.

I was so freaking tired, and I have no bed!

Yes just a freaking mattress

I flopped down on the mattress pealing my cloths of.

Thankfully the room I had snagged had its own bathroom, climbing into the ice cold shower I rinsed of the seat

It was warmer out of the shower, so I pulled the blanket up thinking about what I could be doing right now

My mind wandered to what happened last night

So basically, I had sex in my dream with Dimitri only to be woken up to him.

A smile crept across my face.

Only tiredness took over again

Pulling me under the blanket of sleep

"Arggg" I sat up

Finding myself on the cold wooden floor

Squinting at the last rays of sunlight shooting threw the window

Looking more closely around the room I noticed there were holes all over the wall, showing into the next room and outside

There were a few floorboards missing and the bathroom doorway was splintered

Shit, this is my new room.

I climbed up of the floor, my back stiff from lying on the floor

There was no evidence of Dimitri at all.

Sighing I rummaged threw one of my bags, pulling out a tight fitting vest and some dungarees

Hay I was going to spend the next few days cleaning, perfect cloths

Pulling on some slipper socks I trudged down the stairs, most of this floor was like my room only there was no plaster on one wall at all

Lots of work

I reached the kitchen, not a single appliance at all

I sighed, picking Dimitri's phone up of the side I called Costa to see if they would deliver

They said they would thank god

I smiled putting the phone down and followed the sound of keys tapping

There in the middle of the dinning room stood Viktoria with crazy bed head a laptop and a 1800's night gown on

Something to make me smile

"Hay, smeg head" I said sitting down at her feet

"Where's all the furniture?"

"We had to send it back, it didn't fit in with the period features of the house" She said while tapping away at the laptop

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around

"Lissa, Christian and Adrian have gone shopping with the guardians. Am going out to sort out a bedroom set, every man for themselves now rose" She said smiling

Putting the laptop down

I sat there for a minuet just thinking

Viktoria left half an hour later, Lissa text they were going to be out all night by the sounds of it

Time to decorate

I smiled, plugging in my music, only to find no electricity

I pulled on my shoes and gripping a coat I headed out

Just down the road was a department store, don't you just love them

I bought plaster mix, a table paint brushes and the strange thing that smears plaster one

Along with arrangements of paint

We had some old claw footed furniture at home

So I trudged back it was still early, not even 10

So getting inside I took all the furniture outside, dousing it in this fabric foam stuff its meant to bring the dirt and dust to the surface and then you just hover it

After dousing all the fabric with that I added a layer of easy shine wax on all the wood and metal

Leaving it outside to dry before I got the hover

Ok, living room furniture sorted

Stepping back inside I turned the music on to any random station, cranking it up to full

Then I mixed the plaster in a bucket, once it was thick enough I made my way upstairs

First I plastered the hall wall, going into my room and filling in the hole and cracks

After they were done I went around the rest of the house, plastering all the walls that needed it

This took around 2 hours, I was working fast

Next came the floor, I had bought laminate that matched the old fire place in my room and the main living room

Along with plain old pine like the rest of the floor

Grabbing my new nail gun I patched up the floor, even ripping up the old floor to add it.

I patched up the hole of the downstairs all apart from the kitchen as that was going to be tiled

Another two hours later and I had the floor done

Four hours

I plugged in Lissa's Hover and made my way outside

Sucking up all the foam of the furniture, it worked perfect

They looked brand new, after taking of the wax and making them shiny

Dragging them inside I noticed a pile of chopped up wood

I set the lay out of the living room with the 'new' furniture

So the living room was done, new floor and re-plaster

Half an hour till the plaster is dry

I walked into the yard grabbing some chopped wood and made a pyramid in the fireplace

Done

I then got some polish and made my way around all the skirting boards making it look new

After doing this all threw the house I cracked open a tin of white paint

Grabbing a smallish brush I painted all the window pains after sanding them

Again hovering

Six hours later

We had new floors and re-plastered walls along with sanded and repainted window and banisters

Next I cleaned out one of the study's'

I loved this room, there were book cases covering all the walls

Once I had all the junk out, I place the newly polished desk back inside with a spiny chair

My room

I then cracked open two tiny tins of brown paint

Grading the ladder and duck tape

I painted a stripe of dark chocolate paint going across the main wall of the living room with a milk chocolate going down

Of this I painted patterns on the wall that matched the ones from the furniture

With two shads of brown and gold making strange patterns

I hadn't realized how long I had been painting but I had the whole main wall painted along with the opposite wall

I stepped back looking at my work

"God Rose" I looked up

There in the now sanded double doorway stood

Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Dimitri and Viktoria looking at the wall

"When did the workers leave?" Christian asked setting the bags down

"Ha-ha funny Fire boy" I said wiping sweat of my forehead

"No, rose for once and not kidding when did they leave?" I looked up at him then

He really wasn't kidding

"Christian there haven't been any workers, I just had nothing else to do"

"So you plastered all the walls, painted the window pains and painted this room?"

"Yes, and lay down new flooring where it was needed along with conditioning and polishing the furniture that we have in hear and in the study to the left. I also have down up stairs as well. All we need now is some more paint, tiles a plumber and furniture for the rest of the house" I said placing my paint brush in my back pocket

A yawn took over then, covering my mouth just in time

"Rose, seriously you did this all on your own?"

"Yes, god its not like you guys didn't desert me" I said giving him a nasty look

"She did this once before, when we ran away I bought a run down house so we wouldn't get noticed it cost something like 15,000 rose spent two days one it and when we sold it we sold it for 35,000 once she gets in a cleaning mood nothing will stop her" Lissa said taking Christians arm

I laughed, it was true

We stood in silence for a minuet just looking at my paintings

I sighed

"If anyone wants me I shall be in my office" I said

Five minuets before they arrived my dinner had arrived

I pressed myself against Dimitri as I made my way out the crowded doorway

He looked down smiling at me, but didn't follow me

I closed the study door picking up the laptop

I signed into my back account (thank god for Lissa's portable internet)

My balance was still really good

Love you dad

Ok SHOPPING!!

I picked up a box of noodles and opened a furniture site

Half an hour of surfing the net I found my wardrobe Chester draws new T.V laptop bed vanity table full length mirror

Dress bust along with shelves and ornaments

Next came the dinning room

I bought a massive table with matching chairs; I kept it in the theme of the house

Old classic with a modern twist, along with this I bought table pieces along with cookware

Next came the new kitchen, I mean a whole new kitchen the guys were coming down to morrow to fit it, it will take about a week to fix

Next came wall paper for the halls, along with ornaments and paintings

I finished my food and looked over my shopping trolley

65,000 spent in over a hour

I smiled typing in my bank details for them to take the payment out

All next day delivery

I stretched leaning back in my chair, my eyes caught of Dimitri's leaning form in my doorway

"The painting in the Living room is beautiful; I hope you draw one for our room"

I smiled as he said our room

"Oh, were shearing I didn't know that changes things"

I had planned for him to stay in my room all along, that why I bought two of everything

I was going with a woods type theme for out room

On the wall I and going to glue on ash tree branches with a woods wallpaper

"I could always get my own room if you like" He said turning

He want me to follow him, nope I wouldn't give in that easy

"Hay, it's not like you don't have a lot of options" I said laughing

I stood up, turning to place the laptop of the book case behind my desk

From behind me I could hear Dimitri laughing

Turning around all he did was point at my but

Turning around in a circle trying to see

Only to make him laugh harder

Then I noticed the gold pain splashed all over my dungarees

Oh, I forgot about the paint brush

I pouted, only Dimitri was in a fit of laughter

This was so new to me

I pouted harder

He didn't stop laughing

"Fine, am of to get a shower. Alone" I said putting emphasis on the last word

Storming past him

He didn't even grab me because he was laughing so hard

"Rose, do you want something to eat were ordering?" Lissa called from our soon to be dinning room

"No, I've just eater. Also I've order a new kitchen and furniture hope you don't mind" I said climbing up the stairs

"Not at all" Lissa said from the doorway

I carried on up the stairs only to hear Lissa's little giggle from behind me

I ignored her making my way upstairs

I had pushed all my stuff to the middle of the room

My mattress and my suit case as a desk for now

I rummaged around my bag

Pulling out boy shorts and a small vest

And jumping into my second cold shower of two days

I could hear my door creak open, I new it was Dimitri

Soon I felt his arms wrap around me, only to have him yelp and pull back

I laughed at his reaction, Dimitri badass Belikov yelped

"I told you alone" I said turning my back on him

Rinsing the last of my conditioner out

"Come on Roza" He said in a low voice

I suppressed a giggle and finished washing

Turning the shower of and trying to climb out the shower

Only Dimitri was in the way

Hay, am Rose Hathaway I now how to handle this

I pressed my hand against his chest, moving in lower lowly

His breathing quickened, his eyes never leaving mine as my hand wrapped around him

Squeezing and pulling, his breathing became more like panting as small moans escaped his lips

His reaction was starting to affect me; He leaned back against the wall

I took my opening

Moving as fast as I could I shot out the shower stall

"Roza" Dimitri growled from behind me

I giggled turning around just in time as his hands wrapped around my waist picking me up

His breathing was still fast, and in truth so was mine

He pushed me up against the sink, seating me against it

His lips pressed against my neck, fast and hungry

I moaned at the feel of his lips on my skin

Then I felt a pressure, he was placed right at my entrance

Waiting to enter, I wiggled slightly trying to get him inside me

But he pulled back, I gasped at the lose of being so close to him

"Not nice is it Roza" He said pressing his lips to mine hungrily

I pulled myself up putting my weight on his shoulders

I pulled away from the kiss, winking at him

I lifted my body completely of the sink and pushing all of him inside me

We moaned in unison at the friction and the feel of him filling my completely

I put more weight on his shoulder, moving my hips up and down on him

Picking my own pace, I couldn't help the moans that were escaping my lips

My eyes never left his; they were full of love and need

His gaze made me move fast, pushing harder, pulling him out then back in

Dimitri's moans were mixing in with mine as I picked up my rhythm

Within seconds my back was placed against the wall as he moved faster inside me

I tore my gaze away from his biting hard against his ear I whispered

"No" Pushing myself of the walls

I used everything I could, pushing him against the wall

He moaned louder stilling him movements leaving it all to me

I loved this feeling of control; every inch of my bare skin was pressed against him

"God...Roza" The way he said my name drove me crazy

I moved as fast as I could in this stance

My moaning picked as my pace did

Dimitri's eyes never left mine once; I could feel my climax building and building

I could see in his eyes he was close

That one glint in his eyes pushed me over the edge

My body clamped down around his

One of his hands moved around putting pressure against my clit

Sending another shock wave threw me

My movement never slowed down

Then I watched as Dimitri let his orgasm take over

His face was so full of love

I watched his every reaction to my movements, slowing them bringing us both down from our orgasm

I leaned against his chest, catching my breath

He lifted me taking all my weight, and carried me to our little makeshift room

He lay me down on the mattress

Never leaving me as he did

We lay like that for a few minuets trying to catch our breath

I looked up into his deep brown eyes

"I love you Roza" I smiled pressing my lips to him

I get a tingly every time he said that

We pulled away looking up at the ceiling

Lying side by side

I couldn't help the smile on my face, only my body was going into a frenzy all my nerves felt like they were on fire

Everything looked more colourful

More vibrant

"Whoa" I whispered as a stream of moonlight came threw the wind

"That was..." Dimitri started but trailed of

"Amazing" I finished for him

His arms wrapped around me pulling me closer

I snuggled into his familiar scent letting sleep take over me while I lay in the arms of my lover

Who would have though Rose Hathaway the mushy one?

* * *

**Soooo.... what did you think**

**Review and you might get a sneek peek at next chapter XD (they go to collage)**

**xoxo**

**sammy**

**p.s **

**Dont kill me if i take a while to update because my headaches are gettin worse and i have 15 pieces of courswork due in next week :P **


	19. Collage

**Hay, next chapter for you guys**

**hope you like **

**Random fact : a girl had a mygrain (how ever you spell it) it was so bad in nocked her out, when she came to she had a chinese accent (how awsome is that, mine just hurt and make the left side of my body go numb, wish i woke up with a different accent)**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

One week was all it took to sort out the house

I did most of it on my own, painting carpeting wall paper

Furniture, GYM equipment blinds lamps cushions

You name it I bought it and then arranged it

Until finally we had everything sorted

Each room had a name so we new were everyone was when we shouted

The house was a lot bigger than we had though.

Mine and Dimitri's room was amazing

He left it all to me; well he didn't have a chose.

Our bed was opposite the window, the whole wall our bed was leaning on was covered in books

Dimitri's obviously, I bought him some new ones just to make it look more full

The window wall had the ash tree climbing up covering everything up towards the ceiling just in front of them was an old battered brown leather recliner with a small stand next to it holding a matching lamp

The other walls were painted brown with ash wood paint stripped down them.

We had a walk in wardrobe since the room next to ours was empty

I got the wall knocked through in the bathroom, adding a bath and a extra sink and a cupboard for towels and stuff

The walk in wardrobe was just of that.

I looked around the room, smiling

Lissa and I would be leaving for collage in a few hours

She was going to be majoring in Politics, while she had signed me up for sports

Humans went to the collage as well

Only they were kept at a minimum only with the best scores

So this should be fun.

I pulled my dark hair up into a high pony, pulling on my black boots and made my way down the hall

Everyone was already in the kitchen

"There were Strgoi out side last night" I said pulling the OJ out of the fridge and drinking from the certain

Only to have Lissa thrust a glass at me

"I no" She said turning back to her toast

Eddie and Dimitri was looking at us shocked

I shrugged putting the OJ back and putting the cup on the side

Shifting myself up onto the side looking at Lissa

"Have you told the school?" She new exactly what I was talking about

"Not yet, I plan to after school" She said giving me a stern look

"Ok, just warn me first I don't want to break Adrian's nose just for saying hello" I said jumping down and stealing Christians toast

Walking into my study to grab my stake and other school things

"ONE TIME ROSE!!" Lissa shouted after me

I laughed to myself as I closed the door behind me

When I was working in the garden one day, Lissa came out to put up her ward

It was just the two of us, Dimitri had gone to get his shift work for the collage and everyone had gone out

I was planting some flowers, Lissa wanted a pretty garden

So she worked her magic, only I was thrown back at the force of the magic she was using

The darkness became completely over the top

Then the mail man came, well I lost it since I was seeing black

I broke his nose

Only I didn't calm down I got angrier and angrier

To calm down I...I meditated

It was horrendous, I calmed down slightly

When I came back Lissa was so guilty

Now when ever she sets up a ward, I have to be with Dimitri for two reasons

He's the only one who can hold me down and two

I so do not want to meditate again.... Ever

I picked up my stuff, stashing my stake's and made my way towards the front door

I was going to be a close guard, when me and Lissa weren't in class

Dimitri was protecting the area

All was safe

W climbed into the car, Dimitri Driving

I sat shot gun, the Mori in the middle with Eddie in the back

I turned on the radio before Dimitri got the chance to

The collage was five minuets drive from the house, it was just easier to drive and safer

We had already seen around the place, now it was just getting to class on time

Lissa had set our classes on the same schedule so that when she wasn't in class neither was I

So first I had training, Lissa had English

I laughed at her choices they made hardly any sense to me.

We climbed out the car; Dimitri drove of parking it while we made our way to class

Eddie had took everything Christian had, which happened to be cooking

Who would have thought?

I hugged Lissa and made my way over to the sports building.

Where are two sections, one for guardian training (my first class) and then one for mixed

Basically mixed for humans

I stepped in and noticed the class was going to be small

There were five people milling around

All older than me

By a good five years, but that didn't bother me in the slightest

I walked into the locker room, getting changed and placing everything in my locker

When I go outside I noticed everyone was standing of to the side talking to someone

I laughed; doing my stretches class would start in five minuets

"Rose" I looked up from the floor where I was doing the stretches

"Sup comrade" I said grabbing my toes again

He waited till I was done

I jumped up and turned to look at him

"You forgot you schedule" He said handing me a sheet of paper

I took it, it had all the guardian hours on it as well

Turns out me and Dimitri were on different shifts, looks like I won't get to see him as much

I sighed putting it in my back pocket

"Thanks" I smiled up at me

He nodded and strode of the gym

My other class mate were sitting in the middle of the room

In a circle, I took the open space

Our teacher sat across from everyone

"Ok, this will be different from the training you will have had. So lets get to know each other"

He said looking around the class

There was only one other girl there, she looked like a man

If I was being nice

"My name is Max Oscan" Max said, he was quite small with a skin head and piercing blue eyes

"Tell us about your first kill" The teacher said

Just like that, this was going to be different

"Oh, it was just a year ago. Me and My charge were leaving a club, he stumbled down an ally we were lucky it was only one that night. I took her down fast enough" He said

Turning around showing us his two marks

I shrunk away, I had six in total now, the two in spokesman the two saving Adrian a battle star and the two they found outside the hotel

"My name is Bertha, my first kill was when I was twenty-" The way she said this was as if she was proud

"I killed two protecting three Mori" She didn't go into any Detail, she turned showing us her three marks

Next came Jud he looked like a bouncer

"I'm Jud, my first kill I can't remember when it was. It happened outside a night club, we were ambushed lucky there were five of us and four of them" He said turning to show his mark

Next was Simon, he was small with a Mohawk

"Hay, Simon erm my first kill hasn't happened yet" He said

And lastly came Tracy, yes a man

He was lanky and well built he had a amazing tan to match me dark brown eyes, floppy black hair

Man if I wasn't in love this man could have made you

The others laughed at his name

"Tracy, my first Kills happened when I was twenty, I killed two while they were trying to brake into my friends house"

We all knew he was protecting he Mori but I warmed to him more, he didn't see his Mori as a charge but as a friend

He turned to show us his four marks

Then the group turned to look at me

"I'm rose a-" Before I could finish Bertha interrupted

"It's ok rose is you haven't had a kill yet your only young" She smiled at me

Bitch

"Its ok Bertha, I've got 6 marks and a battle star" I smiled sweetly at her

The other's looked in shock

"Hathaway" The teacher looked at me then back down to this page

"Miss Dragimore pulled a lot of strings to get you into the advanced class" He said

"Ok everyone up, out running. Run until you fall over" He said grabbing a chair

We all walked out the door and towards the running track

U plugged in my headphones and grabbed my water

And started running

Today was going to be all training then my proper classes would start tomorrow

I kept a slow pace

That is until Bertha tried to over take me

But I had trained with the best

I picked up my speed so I was just a head of her, we ran like that for a while

I always kept in front of her

She started to slow down after 30 laps

I kept my speed; Lissa was practicing her sprit the darkness was making me faster

50 laps and two people were out

Then it was just me Tracy and Bertha left running

Bertha had started to trail behind Tracy who had kept a constant pace

Soon Bertha was out heaving at the side

I smiled to myself as I kept up my pace

Just of the side I noticed Lissa standing with her coat

I ran over to her

"Hay" I said taking a swig out of my bottle

"Your still running it's ok ill go find Christian" She started to step away

"No, come on I just finished let me go get a fast shower then we will go somewhere ok?" I said

She smiled

"Sure" We started to walk back towards the gym

"Miss, Hathaway you haven't fallen over yet why have you stopped running" I turned to look at my seething teacher

"Because I wouldn't fall over, just ask my old mentor I don't give in. And my Guardian duty's are more important than running around the track" I said

Stepping into the changing room

Lissa sat in front of the mirror doing her hair while I jumped into the shower

"So, how were your classes?" I asked

We talked about class and assignments and stuff like that

I climbed out getting dressed, adding mouse to my hair so that I didn't have to dry it

"Hold on" Lissa shouted as I went to walk out the room

"Huh?" I said turning back to her

He pulled me into the seat, clipping some of my hair up so it was out my face

Then added eye shadow and mascara along with some lip gloss

"Done" She said putting it back in her bag

"I could have done that" I said, getting my body lotion out of my bag and putting some on my face

As we left, I noticed Tracy was still making his way around the track

He could have me running for my money

I smiled shouting over to him

"Keep it up" I smiled

He winked and kept going

"I'll grab you something to eat" I shouted again, he just gave the thumbs up and carried on

"Who's that?" Lissa asked as we walked towards the canteen

"Oh, Tracy. One of my class mates" I said

Christian was standing in the doorway

Looking cocky as ever

"Guess what?" He said hugging Lissa

"You bought a donkey?" I said while hugging Eddie

"What?" Christian looked at me like I had lost it

"You said guess what so I guessed, so you didn't buy a donkey?"

"Wh... No, I got a job" He said smiling down at Lissa

"Aww, baby what is it?" Lissa asked gripping his hand as we started walking in

Me and Eddie looked around, everywhere was safe

"Teaching a small defence class" He said

My ears picked up, a Mori defence class

"What? There actually letting you do that?" I asked engaging in there conversation while being on guard

"Yer, the head teacher heard about you and me fighting so asked me so show him some things so he offered me a after school class for a small amount of students who would benefit from the classes"

I smiled, go Christian

Lissa clapped kissing him

A shadow shot behind me

I flipped out, going into guardian mode.

Kicking with my leg while locking down on them with my knees

Pulling them to the floor, within seconds I had my stake to there neck

I new they weren't Strgoi

But I also knew it wasn't Dimitri

Looking down I noticed it was bertha

I jumped up, holding my hand out

"Erm... good reactions Rose" She said brushing herself of and walking away

I laughed turning back around to the gang, gripping some food we took a seat

"Rose, I looked at yours and Dimitri schedule. I talked to the head teacher about my new ward, hes really interested in it so I'm going to be placing it up to night. So I got Dimitri of his night shift and having it covered by someone else ok?"

I looked at her, nodding

We ate chatting about our days; Eddie was going crazy in cooking

Christian was to hyped up about his little class and Lissa wouldn't shut up about some thing or other

I smiled

My crazy friends

The rest of the day was very, very boring

I sat in the kitchen looking down at my burn Pizza

Lissa, Christian and Eddie were still at school

I was at home alone, Adrian was off doing what ever Adrian dose

And strange enough I hadn't seen Viktoria in ages

I sighed climbing onto the sink

Closing my eyes I felt warm hands wrapping around my waist

Dimitri leaned in kissing my lips

"Lissa" I said sliding of the counter top

"I no" He said

I felt the gold rush Lissa gets when using her magic

Only this time, others were doing the same, making hers stronger

I felt the darkness seeping in, controlling

Only instead of a crazy anger, a crazy headache replaced it

The blackness was seeping into my vision

It was dark; all I could hear was my breathing

Nothing else

Blackness, I couldn't hear, smell or feel anything

I was still there, just not

I felt my brain overriding everything else

I felt like second, but I knew it had been hours

A flicker came across my eye lids

Then I felt it

His fingertips slid along my back, applying hardly any pressure, yet sending shock waves over my flesh. Slowly, slowly his hands moved across my skin, down my sides of my stomach to finally rest in the curves of my his, Just below me ear, I felt his lips press against my neck followed by another just below it

Then another then another...

His lips moved from my neck towards my cheek and then finally found my mouth. We kissed, wrapping ourselves closer together

My blood burned within my

I loved him, loved Christian more

WAIT!!

I pushed, I had to get out

My mind pushing and pulling with everything I had

Then I was out

Laying in my bed panting, Omg that was so close

I climbed out of bed, alone again

I hated waking up without Dimitri

I grabbed my house coat and prodded downstairs

I looked out at the fading sun, a glass of water in my hand.

"Rose" I turned around to see Dimitri standing there

"Hay" I said in a small voice jumping on the counter

I felt weak, I hated feeling weak

He looked over me

"Roza" He said, the look he gave me was confused

I looked at him, and then it clicked

I was covered in sweat, my breathing was fast, my chest was raising and falling like it dose when we were close

"Erm... just a dream" I said, drinking my water and hopping down

"You still on duty" I asked rinsing out my glass

"Yes, I took your shift. You've been out for a while" He said

I turned around sighing

"You better get back outside then" I said

We still had to protect Lissa no matter what

He looked down at me

Then he moved closer, pressing his lips to mine

I was still calming down from Lissa's mind

I pulled Dimitri closer, covering every part of myself with him

His hands tangled in my hair, pulling me closer

Kissing me hard, making me want him more and more

My hands roamed underneath his shirt, moving over his chest feeling his muscles

He moaned against my lips

My hips ground against, needing friction from him

I needed him

The door banged open

We shot apart, Dimitri shooting around

Only to find Viktoria and Adrian

Drunk

I sighed, climbing of the counter

Adrian was almost dead he was that drunk

Viktoria stood proud while sliding down the door frame

"I'll take him" I said grabbing Adrian and pulling him with me

Eddie was Adrian's Guardian, but guarded Christian instead since Adrian already had one guardian

Plus Adrian hadn't wanted a new guardian

I pulled his drunken ass upstairs

Laying him on his bed

And climbing back into my own, hopefully Lissa and Christian were done

What a day

* * *

**Ooooow.... next chapter Lissa's power takes on a new role **

**Review and i might give you a sneek peek**

**Tell me if you want anything added XD**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	20. electric shock

**Hay**

**Next chapter for you guys (DPOV)**

**hope you like**

**random fact : its in the chapter see if you can find it, if you do review telling my what you think it is XD its like wheres wally XD**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

DPOV

Half the day had passed already

Viktoria was still passed out on the couch

I tried talking sense into her; she was to drunk last night

Rose, Lissa, Christian and Eddie were still at collage

Due home soon

Adrian was outside smoking

Rose refused to let him smoke inside

He had tried in his room the other day, only to have rose run in with a fire extinguisher and blast him with it till he had gone outside

A groan came from the living room

I stepped out the kitchen and walked into Rose's second favourite room

The paintings on the walls were memorising

I smiled as the image of rose balancing on a chair holding a paint can and a tiny brush.

Viktoria pushed herself up of the couch, squinting at the dim lighting of the room

"God" She said shifting

"Yes, get up" I said

He face drained of the last colouring it had

"Erm.... Dimitri hay" She shot up looking at me

"Viktoria, last time I checked you were only 16" She wasn't training to become a guardian

If you go to a school in Russia like she did you train two years early

So that's why she graduated when rose did

Shame, I love my little sister but having her hanging around with Adrian was not a good thing

"Yes, true but .... But in France you can drink from the age of 12" She said sitting up

Only she started to sway

"Yes, true but last time I checked you were brought up in Russia. What do you think mama would say?" I took the seat across from her, looking her dead on in the eyes

"Dimitri, don't please" She held my gaze

"I have a job to do here Viktoria I have a life to protect. I don't have time to play babysitter with you, I am giving you a chance. Drink again while out with Adrian you will be going back home"

I no it's harsh, but Viktoria is stubborn

Unlike rose she responds to threats

"Fine" She said looking down

I watched as she lurched from the couch running to the bathroom

I opened the windows letting some fresh air in, making my way back to the kitchen

Making mama's hangover cure

Once this was done I placed it in Viktoria's room

Taking the Pizza's out the oven and getting everything set out

Minuets later everyone came back

I leaned against the side while everyone pilled in

Lissa smiled while grabbing two plates off the side

Putting some of the Pizza on the of her and Christian

She sat down while Christian sat opposite her taking the plate

Eddie walked in grabbing a glass and a paper plate, so he didn't have to do any washing up

Rose on the other hand strutted in

Her classes for the day included a subject called media

And by the look on her face she loved it

She walked over to the table, picking up two slices of pizza and walked back out

She winked at me on the way out

We were both of duty tonight, not that it mattered with Lissa's ward not a single Strgoi had come any were near

I sighed as rose closed her 'study' door

I have no idea what goes on in there, and honestly I don't want to intrude on her personal space

I took my food and made my way up to our room

Sitting in my chair I picked up my book

That's when I heard it, a crash and footsteps rushing

Rose

I shot up, gripping my stake

Rushing down the stairs, Eddie and the two part time guardians all stood protecting Christian Adrian and Viktoria

Christian was struggling against the guardian screaming for Lissa

I rushed out side

Only to be forced to stop in my tracks

I could hear the others behind me

There just outside Lissa's wards stood Strgoi

I don't know how many, but they looked over whelming

We wouldn't be able to handle that many

But it wasn't them that caught my attention

It was Lissa and rose that had my full attention

Lissa stood in the middle of the yard, her cloths billowing

Her hair seamed to glow with a blond light, like the rest of her

I felt the warmth of spirit

Next to her stood rose

Her stance was like a predator

Waiting to pounce, she stood just in front of Lissa crouching

Her hair whipped around her, her cloths clung to every inch of her

A snarl came from her direction

But she was drowned in darkness

I could see it, like everything else about her

I could finally see the darkness that controls her

A Strgoi stepped forwards admiring the two of them

"Such opposites but fight as one, dark working with light. How sweet"

His snarled matching Rose

A rushing sound, the Strgoi flow into the wards

His shoulder blade gone

Lying on the floor a few feet away

There stood MIMI

In all the anger she had, then walked over to rose

Curling around her legs, and sitting in a ready stance

"Let me" Lissa's voice founded far away

Rose flinched slightly moving to stand properly

Her body had more of a natural curve now

I couldn't help but look at the movements her body made

I ripped my eyes away looking at the threat

I wasn't the only one who noticed the way Rose's body looked

I growled slightly, bringing everyone back to the moment

"Go for it" Rose said

Her voice sounded seductive

My heart rate doubled just by the way Rose spoke

A shock ran through everything, and then I felt the pull

Just like on the plane when Adrian pulled our souls

Then I watched in shock and disbelief

The Strgoi stood before us, there eyes that once were red changed back to the natural colour

"You will not come here again or touch any one I care about again. If you try the blood you drink with become your poison"

Lissa stepped forward, the Strgoi seamed drawn towards her

I felt the pang as the tension in the air dropped

Red eyes were back

"Yes" One said

Walking away, while the others followed

Crowding into the wood leaving

I couldn't believe it

Lissa turned around, the glow still there

Fading, then her eyes

I could hear Christian gasp behind me, where they used to be green they were now gold

Fading back to the natural colour, I watched as rose turned around

Her eyes black, without a hit of anything

Only she wasn't fading, everything stood in place with her

Not fading, getting stronger

Lissa reached up, falling into Christians arms

He wrapped them around her, pulling her inside

"Go" I said to the others

No-one hesitated to stay

I herd the door behind me close

It was just me Rose, and MIMI

MIMI nodded, as if she could understand rose

She ran of into the woods following the Strgoi

I stepped closer

"Dimitri"

The way she said it sent shivers down my back, her voice was so sensual

She only ever spoke like that when we were properly alone together

I stepped closer; I didn't want to startle her

I new how temperamental she was like this

"I feel them" Her voice held the same tone, like it was part of her

"Who?" My own voice was husky

"All of them there's......5972 left in the world 69 are under Lissa control.....5971"

My mind reeled at what she was telling me

"Hold me" Her voice wasn't sensual now

It was weak, she never looked like this

I stepped forwards, wrapping my arms around her

Then I felt it

Electricity shooting through me, were ever I touched her

It felt like I was on fire

I didn't let go, she needed me

Her lips crashed against mine, sending another wave through me

I felt her pushing me down, I couldn't push against her

Her hands ripped at my shirt, trying to get closer

I used everything I had to flip us over

"Not here" I growled at her

I new what she needed, it shocked me how much she needed me right now

She wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me to her

Fire shot through me

I pulled us both up, walking back toward the house

I moved as fast as I could, everyone was in the front room

Thankfully

I carried rose up the stairs as fast as I could

Closing our door, she threw me across the room

I landed on the bed

Before I could even move she was there

On top of me, her brown eyes shining with flacks of black

Her hands ripped of the last of my shirt moving over my chest

She pressed her lips back to mine

I met her need pulling her closer to me

Every time I touched a new part of her I felt shock waves

She ripped off everything we were wearing throwing away the shreds

I flipped up over, pushing into her

Her hands dug into my back, digging in

But nothing could stop the shock that went through me as me and Roza moved together

Our moans joining

Only this time it was raw need for each other

She pushed against my pace, digging her fingers in

She pushed me back, taking control

We pushed and pulled fighting for control

I could tell she was close

I pushed her back down, pushing harder and faster into her

Her body responded instantly pulsing around me

"Dimitri....oh...fuck.....Dimitri"

This pushed me over the edge; we came together me just after her

I stilled my movements, staying inside her

Catching my breath

She lay beneath me, her breathing just as wild as mine

Her skin glistened with sweat; her beautiful long brown hair was a mess around her head

But my eyes were trapped in her gaze

Her brown eyes, shone like I've never seen them

She looked up at me with such love

Her hands moved from my back, moving around to my chest

Just over my heart

We stayed like that for what felt like hours

She leaned up on her elbows

Pressing her lips against mine

The shock's had gone

I kissed her tenderly

Scooping her up in my arms, I lifted her of the floor where we had ended up

Laying her on our bed, climbing in next to her

She snuggled into me

I felt heat everywhere her skin touch mine

"Everything feels so.... Alive" She whispered into my neck

"Everything looks vibrant and alive with a pulse, Dimitri your skin it I don't know how to explain it" She said leaning back

Something had changed

There was something new about her

"No, your wrong. Something has just opened up, like part of me was asleep. And no I can't hear your thoughts you spoke out-Omg" She shot up looking down at my shoulder

I followed her gaze

There were teeth marks in my shoulder; a small amount of blood welled there

"Am so, so sorry Dimitri"

She sat in the lotus position, her hands moving slowly over the mark

I barely remember her biting me; we had been fighting for control

"It's fine rose, I can hardly feel it" It was true I could hardly feel it

Her hands trailed over my chest

"Sit up" She said

I obliged to what she said

"Oh" was all she said while she looked at my back

Her little fingers traced across my back

"I'm so sorry Dimitri; I never meant to hurt you... I needed you so much, it hurt Dimitri. I couldn't stop; I never meant to hurt you"

She sounded so hurt and angry at the same time

I turned pulling her into my arms

"Roza, it's fine. I am sorry if I hurt you" I looked over her

Noticing small bruises forming on her shoulder, hips and inner thighs

"It looks like we both got a little carried away" I said kissing her forehead

I pulled her up, carrying her towards the bathroom

I filled the bath, climbing in with the pair of us

Thank god rose had to the biggest bath in the place; it was a bath that could hold 6 people

Right now it was just the two of us

I grabbed her shoulders

Rubbing them, her body started to relax into mine

Calming down, her breathing became calmer

Her body was slack against mine, I lifted her our of the bath gently

Rapping her in a towel I carried rose's sleeping form into the bedroom

Placing her under the covers, I left her for a few minuets while I fixed the room

We had knocked everything over

I putt all the books back, righted the chair and other furniture in the room

Making it look like nothing had happened

I then climbed into bed next to my Roza

She melted into my side

I fell asleep with the scent of her shampoo

* * *

**What you think bout the DPOV?**

**Where was the fact?**

**Review you might get a look at the next chapter**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	21. Avery

**Haya**

**Thanks for all the reviews XD ok one thing i dont remember what avery looked like, and I carn't check the books since my friends has them **

**Hope you like **

**Random fact : did you know the last animal in the alphabet is the zyzzyva (is that even an animal, i shall check google images :P)**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

Everything was soft, heat radiated from next to me

I moved pulling myself closer to Dimitri

Only, everything ached

I mean everything

I groaned staying as still as I could

"What's up?" I lifted my head to look at Dimitri

His eyes had three different shades of brown, with flacks of black

I hadn't realized I had been staring

"Rose?" He asked a smile pulling at his lips

"Um hum?" I mumbled back, I couldn't take my eyes from his. I could see every emotion in them

"Are you ok?" He asked tracing his finger down the side of my face gently

I nodded pulling myself up, it hurt but I tried to act like I didn't

I climbed out of bed, looking for some cloths

Only there were only shreds of fabric all over the floor

I turned around to look at Dimitri and ask

Only his face looked confused, loving, need but also a little anger

Man I could see everything

"Rose" He said climbing out of bed, placing his hands gently on my hips and moving up my sides

I looked down; almost every inch of me had a tiny bruise or a red graze

Then everything came back to me

The darkness, the sex

God, the sex

We fought for control, man it was such a turn on

Dimitri won in the end

I smiled at the memory, and then it twigged

I looked at his right shoulder, and sure enough there it was my bite mark

A scab had already started to heal over where my teeth had pierced

His back had massive scratches all over it, blood still in the wounds even though we had gotten a bath last night

He looked upset that he had hurt me, the same as I felt for what I had done to him

"Ok, hears my deal. How about you don't feel guilty about the bruises and scraps and I won't feel bad about the bite and the scratches?"

His face lit up, all happy

"Sure" he said leaning down, kissing my lips

"Am going for a run, would you like to join me?" Dimitri asked grabbing his running cloths

I nodded moving towards my own cloths

Only my legs were stiff, there was no way I would be running

"On, second thoughts I'll leave it" I said, pulling out one of his shirts and a pair of his boxies

Pulling them on, his shirt reached my knees and the boxies were just like shorts

I smiled turning around to see Dimitri laughing silently behind me

I pulled a tongue at him making my way out the room

He followed silently, I was going to get my breakfast then go get a nice bath then make my way to collage

Only I couldn't get down the stairs

I made it down one then just stopped, my legs wouldn't move well they would just they hurt like crazy I felt like I was going to fall down the stairs

Dimitri laughed picking me up in his arms

"Whoa this must be good for you ego, being so good in bed that I can't even walk" I whispered in his ear as we made out way down the last of the stairs

He laughed placing me down, kissing my lips then making his way outside

That my man, he's basically a mute

I smiled and plodded into the kitchen

Everyone sat around, quietly

Lissa must have told them about her control over the Strgoi

This is, because she's a spirit used she can bring spirits back

AKA me

Only when Adrian pulled us all into each others body's it gave Lissa an idea

Which she proved last night, she pulled a small part of there souls back

Only a small part so she doesn't become shadow kissed to them

This makes them under her control because she gives them back a part of them

Only the darkness is crazy

Like, everything seams more alive to me now, the darkness last night consumed me I can only remember it slightly but it's gone now

All of it Dimitri helped with that, thank god I didn't have to meditate

I can sort of communicate with MIMI its like imagery in my head of what she sees and stuff

So we all learn something new

"I'm shopping online today; I don't feel like going out. So do you want me to order some veg for MIMI?" Lissa asked over her cup

She had bags underneath her eyes, she looked paler and she was shaking slightly

Looks like it takes a lot out of her to

"Nope, MIMI's gone" I said simply

Last night we bonded sort of, so I know where she is right now

She's sort of gone on a crazy hunt for shadow kissed people, she wants to guide them to Lissa so she can help them.

All fine by me I will just have to miss her

Lissa nodded, our connection was two ways last night

She knew what I was thinking, only when were like that though

No one else questioned what was going on

I ate and drank in peace, I felt so lost in everything but I was going to deal with it all once I start feeling normal again

Then Dimitri walked in

Topless

It had become a routine; we'd go for a run

Come back Dimitri topless, Adrian saying why don't I come back topless then we would jump in the shower together

Only two things were different today

I hadn't been on a run with him

He was covered in scratch and bite marks

He hadn't noticed as he got a glass from the cupboard

Lissa gasped and looked at me in shock

"Lissa please do not jump to the conclusion that am a husband beater or the fact that I wish I was a Mori so I bite my boyfriend because there both wrong, in a lot of ways"

That was what shot into her head the second she seen the bite

She looked slightly ashamed but still looked shocked and confused

"Ah, so ikle Rosie likes it ruff" Christian said making a claw shape with his hand

I fake laughed and threw the last of my bagel at him

"Hay, hay hay" Adrian called from the front door

He stepped in with a girl a little younger than him, but she was older than me

We all sat and looked at the two of them

"What's up guys?" I climbed out my chair gripping the coffee pot

"Well last time we checked on you, you were unc-"

I never got to finish because as I got up of the stool my foot slipped, my bruised legs sprawled out underneath me

I hit the floor with a thud

"SON OF A BITHC" I scream, pulling myself up into sitting position

"God Rose you thighs" I looked down

Shutting them as fast as I could, my face going bright red

Out of all my bruises I the worst were on my inner thighs and after falling over I hadn't though about my legs

Just my now throbbing head

"Are you ok, do you need me to heal you?" Lissa, god always has to be Lissa

"No, am good" I said gripping the counter and pulling myself up, leaning over and catching my breath

"Oooow dose Dimitri play to hard for ikle Rosie" Christian joked

I growled at him, picking my plate up and throwing it at him

It burst into flames and shattered halfway across the counter

Only I new he would do that, the second the plate left my hand a cup left my other

He plate feel, he pulled a tongue at me

Only to have a cup bounce of his nose

"Rose!" I looked over at Dimitri, giving me his 'stop' look

I growled again

"So, guys this is Avery" Adrian said from the door

We all looked over

We must have looked like a bunch of crack heads

Me clinging to a table for dear life covered in bruises

Dimitri leaning against the sink, bite marks on his shoulder and arms along with the big scratches that I hadn't noticed across his chest

Lissa clinging to her cup, shaking, pale and bags the size of pancakes

Christian clutching his now broken nose

"Hay" I said looking around

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have to hours to attempt to get up the stairs, shower and change before I have to go to school" I said pushing of the table

I balanced first and shuffled across the floor

Trying to move as little of my body as possible

Dimitri's warm arms wrapped around me

"You are not going to school, you can hardly walk" He said picking me up

"Excuse us" He said carrying me out the room

"You now I could get used to this" I said leaning into his arms

He laid me on the bed then made his way into the bathroom filling the bath

He came back out and started to undress me

"Am not a complete invalid you no" I said swatting his hands away

"Am only trying to help" He said backing up

I smiled and carried on undressing

Once I was he picked me up, laying my in the bath

It was perfect; he had added rose petals and dimmed the light playing some music

I sighed sliding down into the water

It felt great against my skin

Dimitri kissed my head, walking towards to shower

"Not joining me comrade?" I asked looking over

"No, I have things to do" He said before climbing into the shower

I lay back relaxing into the music; I herd the sound of the shower turning of

To lazy to lift my head I lay still

"Don't fall asleep Roza" Dimitri whispered in my ear

When I turned to comment he was gone

I sighed, an hour later I dragged my pruned body of the bath

Drying of, I pulled on some girl boxies and matching bra

Laying on my bed, massaging oil into my skin

It helps the saw muscles and eases stiffness

I put the T.V on watching the latest episode of glee while loosening up my body

Two hours later the pain was now a dull throb

I pulled on some joggers and a vest, making my way down the stairs

And I did, I made it down

I smiled as I walked into the kitchen

Everyone was there

Including Avery

"Hay" I said sitting next to Lissa, she looked the same as she did this morning

"I better get going, nice to meet you guys" Avery said climbing up

Adrian showed her to the door

"So, Adrian has a new play thing I see" I said grabbing an apple

"No, she moved in next door, she came over to say hi she just moved in with her brother and Guardian"

I smiled, winking at Adrian

Only, when she was here I felt a slight disturbance in the air

There's something strange about that girl

Dimitri walked back in holding some letters

"Here you go" He said handing them to Christian

"Finally" He said, writing his signature down

"What this?" I asked, I wanted to lean over and use my ninja skills to rip it from him

Only it would hurt

"I'm transferring" Dimitri said looking over at me

My mouth opened wide

"What? Why?" I shot up

He was leaving

But were aloud to be together

What

Huh...

"To me you freak" Christian said signing the other sheets

"I repeat, What? Why?" I looked straight at Dimitri

"Rose, Lissa proved last night that she can control Strgoi She's never going to be attacked

Then there is you. You being shadow kissed you can do things two you just haven't ventured into them yet I am a Guardian Rose, it's my job and Lissa dose not need two guardians when she has you. So I transferred to Christian because he needs a second guardian"

I thought this over, it was true

But Christian didn't need two guardians

"Yes he dose rose" Lissa said looking up at me

"Your thinking darkly, I can hear you. Is this what its like for you?"

God, everything is like.... Arggg

"Arggg" I screamed, storming out the back door

The darkness is back

Dam

I stomped across the yard, towards the woods

"Rose" I turned around to see Dimitri following me

"Leave me along Dimitri" I shot back, walking faster

He caught up within seconds

"Rose, why is this a big deal to you?" I looked at him

I could feel it, everything building

"Dimitri, leave it" I said, but it came out as a growl

"Rose" His voice came out unsure

I turned wrapping my arms around myself

Slowing my breathing

"Just, please I need to be alone" I said

I didn't turn back, only kept on walking

I sat in a tree, looking up at the stars, going over everything that had happened so far

So

Lissa could hear my dark thoughts

My body hurt

MIMI was gone

I had hurt Dimitri

I now had a job that required me to do nothing

Avery and her strangeness

Dimitri transferring (even if it is to Christian)

The darkness

It was starting to become to much, I looked down at the rustle of leaves

There below me stood Avery

I felt it, the disturbance in the air

There was something strange about her

I sat in my space, watching as she called to something

Then it clicked

It was the same disturbance that I feel when Adrian's using spirit

She's a spirit user

I stayed were I was until she was gone

Jumping down I made my way back towards out house

Everyone was in the kitchen, Lissa had cooked

I walked over to the fridge, grabbing the orange juice

I felt a small tug of my hair, looking around there stood Dimitri holding a leaf

"Am sorry" He said

"What for?" I tried to take swig of the juice when Dimitri passed me a cup

"I should have told you first, I didn't think you would get that upset" He said looking down at me

I smiled

"It wasn't just that, its just everything right now. Slightly over whelming" I said taking my seat

"Hay Lissa could have told me you had anew play mate" I said pulling up a plate

"WH-What?" Lissa said over her food

"Avery, why didn't you tell me she's a spirit user?" I said, filling my mouth with meat balls

"She not" Adrian said from his seat

"Umm am pretty sure she is"

"No, she controls the wind" He said looking at me with concern

"No, she's a spirit user I seen her using it before" I said looking up, everyone looking at me

Adrian shot from his chair

"Spying already rose God can't you trust any one" he shot from the room

I kept looking out the door he just left

He's being overly protective of her

I tore my eyes away

"You must have been mistaken rose, she showed us before using air" Lissa said

I shrugged my shoulders

I couldn't have been wrong could I?

I sighed, pushing my food away

"No, school tomorrow" I said climbing up

Man today has been strange

* * *

**What you think **

**Review**

**Oh and next chapter is going to be lemons, simply because Rose and Dimitri need a romantic moment after all the biting and scratching :P**

**Tell me what you think please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	22. storm

**Hay, second chapter today**

**Am planning a new VA story but its still in the works but am really excited about it XD**

**Thanks for all the reviews i love them keep em coming XD**

**Random fact : Leinardo Divinc invented the sissors (lol crap spelling sorry)**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I looked out my window to notice the sky was a thick gray

I sighed, everyone was out

I mean everyone

They had all gone over to Avery's, that girl was wigging me out

I said I would stay and, I don't know I just don't like being around her

Or Lissa being around her

I climbed down from my window

I'd go for a walk

I hadn't been that far into the forest at the back of the house

It was built in a Mori populated area, so there was bound to be look out towers

I just had to find them, it was a Saturday and I was walking through the woods on my own

Everything was in the was, well all my underwear was

Just great, I went threw my draw again

I growled giving up

I walked downstairs; I was really starting to feel unwelcome

It didn't feel like home, it was to old fashioned

Make over again I think

I laughed to myself as I climbed into the basement

Shoving some washing in the dryer

I went back up stairs, putting the casserole in the oven

Lissa had asked me to before she left

I plodded upstairs putting the music on, hay I was home alone and the whole place is surrounded by trees

I laughed, doing the movie montage

Pulling on one of Dimitri's shirts, and some of his sock's

You know he had freaking size 12 feet

Mine are only a 4

I laughed, jumping up and down on the bed

Singing into a hairbrush, wearing Lissa's mega big shades

I danced all over the house, playing Adrian's guitar

I laughed falling on the main couch out of breath

"I've been going crazy.... I've been stuck in here" I sang at the top of my lungs

"Your not stuck" I shot up, lifting my sunglasses to see Dimitri and Christian standing in the door way

"Hay, what you guys doing back?" I changed the subject

Back flipping of the back of the couch, landing in the splits

I shot up spinning

I started to giggle, smiling at the two of them

"Lissa asked Christian to come check on the casserole" Dimitri said

Christian looked at me, like he was calculating something

"Your bruises have gone" He said

I looked down, he was right

I smiled brightly

"Yes, yes they have" I slid across the floor

I laughed as I lost my balance, Dimitri caught me

I felt the familiar spark

"I'll take Christian back over, then come back over" He said, the look in his eyes almost made me nod

"No, am going out in a minuet" I said smiling

I don't want him spend all his time with me just because he see the darkness

I want him to hang around with me because he wants to

I frowned slightly

Is that how it's going to be no, we have sex just because the darkness is there

Or because he loves me

I pulled a smile back on my face, shoving all the thoughts away

"Casserole's in the over has been for half an hour. Now leave I want to finish my movie montage" I said, pushing them towards the door

Christian left, Dimitri stood there for a second

Then he leaned in, pressing a small kiss on my lips before leaving with Christian

I sighed

Stepping inside I got dressed

Pulling on a pair of leggings and a dress top

I stepped out into the dark gloomy night

The wind ripped through the air

Lucky I was under the trees shelter in seconds

I walked through the trees

It was almost like dancing, my IPod was playing

I sang slightly looking around for anything interesting

I don't know how long I had been out, or how far I had walked

But the fresh air felt great

I soon found a small stream

Taking my shoes of I crossed, the ice water felt nice against my bear skin

That was until the wind ripped again

Knocking me flat on my back

I was socked

I dragged myself up

I felt cold but not that cold

Then the rain pelted down, so hard and fast

I tried to cross back to the other side of the river, only the wind was pushing against me

The rain and wind in my face, I pushed against it only I didn't make it very far

The weather was increasing

I shot into the woods, warding of some of the rain and wind

Only it started to hail,

I rushed further into the woods, id find a road and make my way back to the house

Only it was getting worse, the wind was so hard I could hardly stand, the rain was falling faster mixed with hail

I moved, noticing a empty cabin just a few feet way

I pushed against the wind, forcing my way inside

The sound of the wind rattled down the chimney

I sighed, making sure all the windows were locked down

The door was holding out, there wasn't any electricity

But there was a hell of a lot of candles

I found a litre, just about getting it to work

Lighting all the candles to give me some light

The little cottage thing was only one room

It was bigish; it had a bed in a quarter of the room, next to the fire place

Across from it was a table, then the kitchen area, it held a fridge and a washing machine

There was wood piled up next to the door

I made my way to the fire place, pulling the grate over the chimney stopping the majority of the wind getting in

Then I put a few logs into the fire place, only I couldn't light them

Rummaging through the kitchen I found a can of beans, two bottles of water a chocolate bar, marshmallows and a bottle of vodka

Perfect

I pored most of the vodka over the logs, then adding a candle to it

Soon enough it caught fire

Warming the room slightly

I sighed

Pealing of my top and pants, laying them out in front of the fire to dry

I shivered

Pulling the covers of the bed I lay them down next to my cloths on the floor

Curling up, letting myself warm up

Listening to the rain on the windows

I let myself drift into Lissa's mind

They were just leaving Avery's house

"You could stay for tea if you like, just until the weather lightens up" Avery said standing in the doorway

"No its ok, thanks anyway. Rose put the casserole on and if I don't get back she will have burnt the place down" Lissa said

But I could feel the panic in her mind

She doesn't like being away from me when it's a storm

It always freaks her out

I stayed in her head as they made the way back towards our house

I pulled back

My stomach growling

I claimed from my spot on the floor

I had three choices

Only I'm not a big fan of beans

So I put the chocolate in some tinfoil

I wrapped it up, placing it next to the fire

I got a marshmallow; put a whole in the middle, shoving a square of chocolate in the middle

Putting it on the end of a fire poker and putting it over the flames

I watched it for a minuet waiting for it to melt, pulling it back

Ummm almost like a smore's

I smiled to myself

Just like camping, apart from am sitting in a storm alone

I sighed leaving the poker in the fire

I lay back, warmer than I normally was

Looking up at the ceiling, going back into Lissa's head

She sat at the kitchen table, the burnt casserole in her hand

"Why would she go out?" She said turning around to Christian

"She said she wanted to go for a walk is all, she should be back any minuet Lissa" He said kissing her forehead

"So Viktoria stayed over there with Adrian?" She said putting the casserole in the bin and going over to the freezer

"I don't think she likes Avery that much, or how much attention Adrian is showing her" He said

They talked over how close Viktoria and Adrian had gotten lately

I was dragged back to my ow mind at the drip of water against my stomach

I shot up gasping

"Sorry" I jumped again

Kneeling next to me was Dimitri

"How did you find me?" I asked

A freezing wind whipped through the room

Threatening to blow the candles out

I shot up closing the door

I shivered then turned around

"Rose what are you doing here?" He asked standing up, pushing his hair out of his face

"I went for a walk, then the wind picked up I couldn't get across the river so I cam here" I said looking at him

He was drenched, Dimitri Shivered from underneath his duster

"Rose, there's something wrong" Dimitri said

"I no your freezing" I said stepping closer

He backed up; I looked into his face then

He was processing the look on my face, and then he looked like he realized something

"Rose, what did I do?" He asked

"Um... Nothing" I didn't have a clue what he was talking about

"Rose, I no you probly better than you know yourself. You're questing us" He said

I looked down then, the though had only slipped into my mind for a split second

But he had seen it

"What is it Roza please tell me" He said

His teeth had started to chatter now

"It's nothing, come we need to get you out of you cloths before you get hyperlermya" I said walking over to him

He stood completely still as I pulled of his duster

"You mean hyperthermia"

"Nope hyperlermya" I said again

"That's not real" He said stepping back, sitting at the table

"Who says it's not" I said pouting slightly, it was my word

"Rose, you can't avoid this conversation for ever" He said

"Tell me" He said, I made the mistake of looking into his eyes

"It's nothing... Just I don't know it's like... I don't know how to say it" I said looking down

He loves me, I now he dose

But it feels like he only ever gets close to my when he sees the darkness

"Dimitri, it's hard to talk about" I didn't know how to tell him what I was thinking

Not with him sitting in front of me dripping wet and sexy

"Rose, you can tell me anything. Please" It was the please that made me blurt it out

"It's just, when ever were really close it just fells like were only close when the darkness is there, like you have to act close to help me with the darkness" I said, never looking at him once

I didn't want to see the hurt

Or was it the regret I expected to see there

"Roza, you know that's not true. I love you, I want to be close to you with or without the darkness" He said

I looked up,

Hurt

No regret at all, just hurt

"I didn't mean it as harsh as I said it, it's just... I don't know" I said again

I was so confused, I new Dimitri loves me

His cold arms wrapped around my, his wet shirt pressed against me

I gasped at the cold shock it sent threw me

I pushed back shivering

"Sorry" he muttered pulling back

I watched as he pulled of his shirt

His body glistened from the rain

My eyes trained all over his body

I moved closer to him, running my hands across his chest, down towards his belt

His hands rested on my bare hips, his head leaned against mine

Watching me intently

I stopped and moved my hands back up his torso

He wrapped his arms around my lowering me to the floor

Le leaned over me, kissing my once, twice

Then he sat up, I kept my eyes on the ceiling

He pulled his pants of and lay down next to me

His hands rested on my side, he leaned in kissing my again and again

I flipped us over, so I was on top

Dimitri let me, looking up at me

I kissed him again, he new I needed this

I leaned back straddling his stomach, lifting my hands behind my back and unclasped my bra

I took it of placing it down next to my other cloths

I did the same with a girl boxies

Then I leaned back down, pressing my lips to his

He whispered against my lips, how much he loved, need me, how I pushed his control every day

I moved my body lower

I slid the tip of his cock just inside me and moved up and down over it, teasing him. He tried to thrust into me, but I resisted, wanting to tease him, prolong it for him

He told me how much he needed me, how much he loved me

I wanted to see it openly on his face

I leaned back over placing my lips gently against his, keeping the tip of his cock mm from being inside me

"You tease" He whispered against my lips

"I'm not teasing, just want you to feel good" I whispered kissing him scarcely

I sat up, hovering over him again

His eyes never left my body once; I could see the need in his eyes

I lowed myself slowly over him and then pulling all the way out, over and over again

I moved as slowly as I could, waiting for just the right response

"Please, Roza" Dimitri whispered

"Are you begging?" I whispered back, keeping my eyes on his

They moved over my body, taking in every curve I had

His eyes were now full of love and lust mixed together

"Yes" He said simply

His eyes met mine then, everything he felt right then showed

Everything

I leaned forward pressing my lips to his one last time

I leaned back, taking all of him inside me

We both groaned as I felt all of him

I began moving slowly over him, circling my hips

"So good" He breathed, his eyes trained to my body

He moved his hands slowly up my sides, moving over my breasts and started to pinch at my nipples

"Lean in, Roza I want to feel you skin" He whispered

I responded instantly, laying my body over him, guiding his hands down to my arse, working me up and down his length

His other hand was tangled into my hair, his warm breath against my neck as his hips moved under me

Our body's worked at the same rhythm working in unison,

"I love you" he whispered against my hair

We moved like this for ages, with purpose only to be close to each other

But the tension started to built slowly as we both refused ourselves a quick release

I didn't want to let go yet, I wanted to keep this feeling for hours on end

I ran my tongue along his neck, he shivered under me. Keeping the same pace

"You taste so sweet" I whispered against his neck

"Tell me" He whispered back

"Honey...lemon...oh....Dimitri" He had started moving fast inside me

I was clinging onto the moment, not ready to let it go yet

"you taste amazing.... your skin...oh....your mouth....but your cock Dimitri, I love it....when...you get hard, you let me kiss you... you taste amazing. I never get enough" As I spoke Dimitri moved faster

His breathing becoming uncontrolled pants

"Dam it... Roza...oh" I felt him twitching inside me my body melted around his

Something started growing in side me slowly as my body began to tremble

"You're making the most delicious sounds Roza" now it was his turn to talk, to torment me

"Those sounds...god Roza... they make me so hard-" I couldn't help my reaction to his words, I pushed faster against him listening to his voice, so thick with his Russian accent

"God...you feel so good around me Roza" I moaned louder

"Faster" He said against me

I moved over him faster, feeling our bodies start to communicate on their own. I had never felt what was building in my belly

had never felt such a mind-numbing sensation

I new that I was feeding of his pleasure as it combined with mine

"Don't stop...oh...oh" He moaned against me

It was building ready to explode

"Oh god... faster...I can't tell you ..." He moaned against me, I pushed hard and faster against him

"I know...I know..." I panted back, my moans were becoming louder, more out of control

"Oh...yes...yes...Yes...Roza...god"

_I need him_

_I need him_

_I need him_

I new just then how much I really needed him

"Oh... Dimitri...I'm so close" I moaned

I moved over and over him pushing my body harder and faster against him

"Yes, yes" He moaned

I felt my climax coming; I couldn't hold back the scream

Our moans becoming louder and louder

I need more; I kept pushing and grinding against him

I need more I kept it going, it kept going and going

I collapsed against him, catching my breath

I could feel him beating heart underneath mine

"Wh...What was that?" He panted against me, wrapping his arms around mine holding my close

He turned us over; we lay like that for hours

Hold each other; I felt sleep pulling me under but I fought against it

I lifted my tired eyes up towards Dimitri's

"I love you" I said simply, lying on my back

Watching the flames of the fire

"Roza, you can always talk to me you know that" He said pressing his lips to mine

I lost myself in that kiss

I didn't build to anything

It was just a kiss to show me his love

We lay like that for hours

His fingers twiddling with my hair, my hands stroking his chest

The sky was still a deathly black, the rain still pounded on the windows

But I lay there in the warmth of Dimitri's arms, next to the fire

I felt so happy, so content

Dimitri was mine

I smiled to myself; I climbed out of Dimitri's arms

He groaned slightly at the loss of contact

I giggled slightly, walking over to the door

I picked up another two logs placing them on the fire again

Dimitri had fallen back to sleep, I gripped another thin blanket draping it over my shoulder; I sat in the grove of Dimitri's body

Picking up the marshmallows I started to roast them again with the chocolate

I yelped slightly as melted chocolate and marshmallow dripped onto my chest

I moved my hand over to wipe it off

Only Dimitri's hand griped mine stopping it

He leaned his head in, licking the gooey mess

I laughed at his facial expression

I lay back down, looking at him

His eyes never leaving mine

Soon I could feel sleep pulling me again

This time I let it

I fell asleep in the arms of my very own god, on the floor of a little cabin that had been lit by candles and a fire

The rain bouncing of the window as the marshmallow and chocolate burnt in the fire place

* * *

Hope you liked

The story gets more intressing soon, don't worry

:P

Review please

xoxo

Sammy


	23. What a load of shit

**Haya, longest chapter yet**

**Thanks for the reviews Xd**

**Hope you like **

**Rnadom fact : the lenght from the wrist to you elbow is the lenght of you foot (And the animal one from the last chapter is true it's an animal a beatle thingy)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

So all my classes had now turned into training

We just trained and trained

I normally got stuck on my own

Well it wasn't my fault, I have my mum short temper and Bertha pissed me of

So I sort of, kind of broke her jaw

Max and Jud had dropped out; they got offered jobs protecting some big Mori guy

Normally it was just me and Tracy who came in

I loved him, he is amazing

I mean it, he's so funny with a chicks name

We worked on the punch bag, singing along to Role Deep

Him singing the male parts while I took on the girl lines

Our teacher just stayed in his office, on the odd occasion he would tell us to do something else

I turned up the music and started dancing

Tracy joined in, I giggled while dancing

We started salsa dancing, flipping me over his head and pulling me under his legs

It was so fun

We dropped to the floor laughing

"Rose, you know you reputation is nothing like you really are like" He said catching his breath

"How so?" I said punching his him

"Well, apparently you one of the biggest bad ass there is who takes shit from anyone" He said

"Yes, that's true. What's you point?" I asked looking over at him

"I've been ripping you for the past two hours you haven't tried to kill me" He said

Jumping up into a fighting stance, he mimicked my moves

We circled

"That's because I like you, plus your names Tracy some one has to give you a brake" I said as he lunged

I wiggled out of his arms

We fought like that for a bit, finally giving up he let me pin him

"Rose!" I looked up to see Dimitri standing in the door way

I jumped up, pulling Tracy with me

"Hay, comrade what's up?" I said whipping the sweat of my brow

Tracy handed me a bottle of water

"Have you seen the princess?" He asked eying up Tracy

"Erm nope, hold on" I said slipping into her mind

She was driving down the road

Drunk with Avery

I pulled back growling

"She's with Avery" I said

"Ok" he said walking out

I rushed over to my bag

"COMRADE!!" I screamed after him

"Rose, I need to take Christian to his lesson. He just wanted to make sure she's ok" He walked of

I growled

"Prick" I said slamming my bag down

"What's up?" Tracy said

"Lissa's drunk, I need to get to her. Only I don't have a license and he has he car keys" I said

He pulled some keys out of his pocket

"Let me give you a lift" He said

"Thank you" I said grabbing my bag and running out

He followed

We hopped into his car

And man was it a car, a massive range rover

We peeled down the road, me directing him were to go

We reached my house to find Lissa trying to get the key in the door

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING!" I screamed at her

She flinched away from my tone

I stormed up to the house, opening the door for her

"GO UPSTAIRS!!" I shouted at her again

She held her head down, shuffling in side

I turned to Tracy

He was locking the car doors

"Come on ill make you a cup of tea" He said putting his arm around my shoulders

I lead him into the kitchen; I sat down watching him fumble around the room

"Are you always like this?" I asked watching as he filled the kettle

"Like what?" He asked turning and putting tea bags into the cup

English and there tea

"At home, it's the first time you've been here and you seam already at home" I said standing up to get the milk

"I've got to be, I only work part time as a guardian so when I do work I'm only there for a week or two so its easier not to pent up and tiptoe around someone else's house, you know what I mean?"

I looked up at him

"Yer, I get you" I said

I grabbed a bar of chocolate a glass of OJ and made my way upstairs

Lissa was spread out on the bed

I walked in and she started crying

"Lissa, stop! Your drunk" I said, she always cry's when she drunk

This wasn't Lissa, she never get drunk while in school

I put the juice down, the bucket next to the bed

She turned around and in seconds was snoring

I sighed, closing her door making my way back down to the kitchen

Tracy was sitting there, readying Cosmo and drinking tea

I couldn't help but laugh

"You know you sitting there reading that makes you look gay" I said giggling sitting down

"I am" He said

"You are what?" I said taking my own tea, looking at It like it was going to eat me

"I am gay" He said

I looked at him then

"Really?" I said, man did I feel bad now

"Rose, half an hour ago me and you were rolling around of the floor any straight guy would have hit on you, I though you new" He said looking at me then

I laughed

"Yer I should have guest" I said

Dearing a swig of tea, it wasn't that bad

"That's not weird is it?" He asked

How hadn't I notice

"Why would it be a problem?" I said

"I don't know most people react differently when they find out" He said sipping his tea

"It doesn't bother me trace honest, just means one less guy in the world that hits on me" I winked at him then

He relaxed slightly laughing

"So, there is one thing that dose make me uncomfy thought" I said putting my cup down

He tensed

"What's that?" He asked his voice a little tight

"Your name, like what's you middle name? It's strange calling you Tracy you look more of a Dave" I said

He laughed then relaxing

"Phillip" He said

"Ok, how about I call you Phil? Or I could just come up with a nickname" I said

He laughed again

"Phil's fine, I tried getting everyone to call me that at school but they never did" He said

We chatted for a little while, about collage some jobs he had done and things like that

I told him about being shadow kissed, and me and Dimitri

It was so easy to relax around him

We were laughing when Dimitri and Christian walked in

"Lissa!" Christian shouted up the stairs

"Shh, she's asleep" I said

"Why is she asleep?" He said looking at me sceptically

"Because Avery and her felt like an after noon drink" I said

He groaned and stomped up the stairs

Since Avery turned up they were fighting a lot more

He didn't like her either

Dimitri stood in the door way looking between me and Tracy/Phil

"Your teacher came to find me rose" He said

Man he didn't look to happy

"Why?" I asked holding his gaze

"Because you skipped out on your after noon lessons" He said, his voice hard

"Yes, to look after my Mori" I said simply, keeping my tone level

Dimitri gave a small nod and left

I sighed and turned back to Tracy/Phil

"So you want to stay for tea?" I asked looking over at him

He nodded

"Only if I get to help make it" He said

I laughed, walking over to the fridge and digging some food out

Looks liked were having meatballs with salad

I left Tracy to cook; I sat on the side watching him while talking

"You know, I think am going to stick with Tracy its getting confusing" I said smiling

He laughed nodding at me

"YOUR A FUKING HORE GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" I jumped of the counter

There in the doorway stood Adrian, a massive hand print on his face

Next to him stood Avery and storming away stood Viktoria

She was fuming

She shot up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door and turning her music up

"Who the fucks dose she think she is!" Adrian said

He looked angry too

"She thinks she's Viktoria Belikov who used to be your best friend until you fucked her of" I said from the door way

"Don't you start on me Rose" He said

His eyes were blazing

Something was going on, I suddenly felt angry

"Fine, Avery you ever get Lissa drunk during a school day again I will rip you pretty little head of"

She gave me a innocent look

But I could see right threw it, something was going on

She was up to something

Adrian ran at me, only Tracy gripped him around the waist stopping him before he could reach me

He was snarling and kicking

I stood in shock for a minuet

"Could you take him to his room please" I said to Tracy

He nodded dragging a crazy Adrian with him

Avery stood there all perfect and innocent

"Go home" I said, staring her down

She smirked at me closing the door

I turned and walked back to the kitchen

Just in front of me stood Dimitri

He looked slightly angry again

I was about to huff at him when

"Rose, Dimika" OMG

No, I shot around

There in our still open doorway stood

Tasha

I couldn't move or talk; I didn't have any right to hate her

She hadn't take Dimitri from me he was still here

But she had tried even if she didn't know it

I stood gapping at her, she walked over hugging me

Then Dimitri, I stood for a minuet like that till I snapped back

"Oh...um hi" I said

"I locked the door he is really, really angry" Tracy said walking down the last stairs

"Let me give you the tour" Dimitri said walking Tasha into the living room

Tracy put his arm around my neck again, guiding me into the kitchen

I relaxed slightly as Tracy started talking again

"You have some crazy friends" He said laughing

I laughed slightly

I pulled out a bottle of wine, getting to glasses

I pored one for me and Tracy

Leaving him for a minuet to make the Dinning table

With two extra seats

I walked back into the kitchen

"What are you making?" I asked watching as he made some dough

"Well, instead of just having meatballs I though id make some crazy pastry thing" He said

I laughed and helped him

I turned into a flower fight

Then into a real fight

I giggled my head of as Tracy pinned me to the floor

Syrup dripping over my face

A cough came from behind us

There stood Dimitri and Tasha again

I sighed, Tracy stood up

"Dinner should be twenty minuets" Tracy said looking down at himself

I noticed he was covered in flower

"There's a spear guest room on the second floor is you want to get a shower before dinner" I said

He smiled at me

"Thanks" He said, picking up his sports bag and making his way up the stairs

"Rose, have you seen the mess you've made" Dimitri said from the door

I looked at him for a second, his voice was hard, his guardian voice

"Yes and I'll clean it" I said

I got a cloth, wiping the side down

Then mopping the floor

Then I took my shoes off and made my way upstairs

I got cleaned up, pulling on some skinny jeans and a low cut v neck top with a waist coat

I pulled my hair up into a messy pony and made my way down stairs

Everyone was sitting at the table

I made my way into the kitchen to see Tracy dishing everything out

I helped him out, laughing

Taking it all in, I noticed me and Tracy had been placed at the bottom of the table

Christian was closest to me

The furthest away was Adrian and Dimitri

I sighed, we started to eat

Lissa was quiet and Christian chatted with Tasha

Me and Tracy messed around joking

Dinner was over; I said good buy to Tracy

Telling him ill see him tomorrow in training

I closed the door, there stood Lissa

"Hay I'm so sorry rose" She said

"No, Lissa there's nothing to be sorry about but I though you were smarter than that" I said

I couldn't shout at her, it only upsets her

But if I talk like am disappointed in her, she feels guilty and normally doesn't do it again

I walked over to the front room

Adrian looked like a mad scientist, standing in front of the fire swirling the drink in his had

Christian was curled up on the couch talking with Tasha

Who was sitting with Dimitri, whose arm was over her shoulder

I growled slightly, it took everything I had not to walk over there and rip her pretty little head off

I walked up to my room

Viktoria hadn't come down, so I brought her something to eat

I stepped into her room

She was on the phone

"Yes mama I'll be fine, yes I should be home the day after tomorrow" She said hanging up

She sighed slumping on the bed

Until she noticed me

"How long have you been there" She said in a cold voice

"Don't talk to me like that Vik Dimitri's been talking like that all day" I said as I sat down next to her

We both sat in silence

"I though he like me you know, if nothing more but at least as a friend" She finally said

"Vik that's just Adrian" I said

"Yer, but he was never like that about you Rose. He loved you and you always said no but he never pushed you away he never had a go at everyone because they said something about you" She said

Sitting up now getting angry

"That's because I can handle myself" I said looking up at her

"So can Avery, she's shadow kissed" She said

I looked at her then

"What?"

"Yer , wants everyone to think her power is Air, lying bitch she's a spirit user she spirit bound to her guardian and brother" I looked at her then

I new she wasn't lying

"So you're leaving?" I asked her then

"Why not?" She asked

I hadn't realized how hard she had fallen for Adrian

"Because you're stronger than that, running away because of some boy" I said

I stood then and walked out

I hadn't realized how long I had been talking to Viktoria

But the sun had risen

I walked into my room

Dimitri was walking into the bathroom

He looked over at me as I stepped in

He pulled on his guardian mask then

"What?" I said, my anger building

My best friend had skipped school, and didn't believe me

Viktoria was leaving because of some guy

Adrian was going crazy

Tasha had come back

And Dimitri was acting all strange

I was slightly angry

"I have no clue what you're talking about" He said walking into the bathroom

I didn't follow him

"FINE PUSH ME AWAY! AGAIN!" I screamed after him

He stepped back out looking at me

"Your being childish Rose" He said, his voice was harsh, and his eyes showed hurt

Arggg... he drives me crazy sometimes

And right now, I dint want to be any were near him when he's in one of these moods

"Yer how could you for get Dimitri I am a child!! HAY LETS NOT FORGET THE AGE DIFFRENCE HAY!!" I said storming out of the room

I walked down the corridor

We hadn't furnished all the other rooms on this floor

The only two rooms that were furnished where Viktoria's and Adrian's

And I wasn't in the mood to see either of them

"Rose, stop acting like this" Dimitri said behind me

I turned around

"WHY? THIS IS ME RIGHT ROSE HATHAWAY TEMPRMENTAL BITCH RIGHT!!" I shouted at him

His face softened slightly

"Rose, the darkness" He said

My anger hit its high point right then

"YER, GO AHEAD DIMITRI CHANGE THE SUBJECT, MAKE EVERYTHING ALRIGHT WITH SEX RIGHT!! ITS THE ONLY TIME YOU COME NEAR ME!!" I screamed

I turned just in time to see him flinch away from my words

I shot down the stairs, gripping my coat and flinging the door open

"Rose, stop running away from you problems" He said from behind me

I flipped him of as I kept walking

I followed the road, not thinking were I was going

I followed it to the closest main road

I kept walking

How dare he!

My anger slowly slipped away

And by the time it had completely gone I was in the middle of town

Outside the wards

But I didn't care and Strgoi stupid enough to come near me right now would be dead

I sat down in the park thinking about what to do

I wasn't going back, no way

I had my coat; I had my bank card a gum ball and a hair pin

So I chewed the gum ball

Stuck the hair pin in my hair and walked to the nearest hotel

I rented a room

I was nice to have the quiet

Our house was so pent up, like something was coming

It had to do with Avery

So she was shadow kissed, to two people

She had Adrian and Lissa under her thumb

I had to get them away from her

Well Lissa was my charge and we were bound so she shouldn't be that hard, I'd have to start hanging out with the two of them more

Then came Adrian, he was under her thumb bad style

I had to get him away, but how

I new he cared about Viktoria no matter how angry they got at each other

So... How about I send him off to follow her

But what could I tell him that would make him follow her

Hum

That she took of with so Mori man

And I was scared for her, but couldn't go because of Lissa

Perfect

Now all I have to do is put up with Tasha till she leaves

I don't even know why she's here

I sighed; I got out of bed and went outside

I found a store, bought a new gym back some cloths and made my way back to my room

So I didn't have to go back home tomorrow till after collage

Ok, OK

I made my way into the school gym, changed into my new gym cloths

Couch made us run laps till we fell over

All because we skipped out yesterday

Tracy never talks when running, the silence helps he concentrate

Which was fine with me, I plugged in my head phones and started my run

Not half an hour in Dimitri was standing on the side lines

Christian was with him looking slightly annoyed

He started shouting; I pulled out my head phones

"ROSE GET OVER HERE!!" He shouted

"Can't, need to keep running" I said and carried on

Half a minuet later Dimitri was running next to me

"Rose, were did you go last night. I tried calling you" He said, he really did sound worried

"I left my phone at home" I said keeping my pace

Tracy ran past us

I smiled speeding up, running past him

Pulling a tongue as I passed

Dimitri was next to me all the way

"Rose,, is he the only person you talking to?" He asked

I looked over, he looked angry

But there was something else

Thank god for my new sense

I could see it, hurt but jealousy

He was jealous

I laughed as we ran

He looked at me strangely

"Comrade you don't have anything to be jealous about" I said

He slowed down slightly looking at me then

"I'm not jealous rose" He said

I stopped then; I nodded to Tracy as he passed us

Couch was inside so I could get away with it

"Look, its only me and Tracy in this class now. Well Bertha as well but she's on a job right now, and just to make you feel better, Tracy's gay" I said

He kept looking at me, his guardian mask up

"Why is it only him you're talking to rose? Why are you avoiding everyone? Rose you left me last night and didn't even care to get in touch" There was still anger in his eyes and voice

But he looked less hurt now

"God, Dimitri sometimes you just have to get out of a mad house, and last night if I didn't leave I could have strangled someone" I said

I shrugged him off and started my running

He stayed were I left him, half a minuet later he left

It was dinner in half an hour

Time to get my plan in action

"Hay Trace can I use your phone?" I shouted

He gave me the thumbs up

I dial Viktoria first

"Hay vik were you now?" I asked

"God rose, OMG you should have seen Dimitri last night he was so angry what the hell did you do, I herd you to shouting" She said

"Viktoria not now were you at?" I asked

"Erm home still, why?"

"Ok, I'll be home in a minuet" I said hanging up

"Trace, can I borrow you car?" I asked

That stopped him

"One scratch rose and your dead" He said

I smiled sweetly at him, grabbing his keys I took of

Viktoria was in the living room

Adrian was at Avery's

I rushed up the stairs, bursting into Adrian's room

Grabbing his wallet

Getting everyone of his credit and debit cards

His cheque book and all his cash

I searched everywhere

Getting every card he owns

Then I rushed out

Packing Viktoria's things

I rand down the stairs

On my phone, talking to the hotel I stayed at last night

Paying for the next two weeks

I threw Viktoria's bag at her

"What the hell rose, am staying" She said

"I no, I am getting the old Adrian back. Which means you have to stay at a hotel for a week or two, do you still have you plane ticket?" She nodded

She passed it to me; I put it in Adrian's passport

"Right, go hide in the back of the car outside ok?" I said to her

She grabbed her things, nodding

She gave me a quick hug then took of

I sighed

I picked up my phone and called Adrian

It took a while for him to pick up

"What?" He growled down the phone

"ADRIAN, PLEASE TELL ME VIKTORIA IS WITH YOU!!" I shouted in a panicked voice

"What, no why what is it?" Now he sounded panicked

"OMG, I was talking to her last night I think she left with some left with some Mori, omg" I said down the pone

"Hold on am on my way" I hung up then

I put Adrian's pass port back

He shot in

"Where is she?" He sounded so scared

"I don't know, she said she was going back to Russia with some man she met at a club last night. I though I had talked her out of it, only her cloths are gone and so has her passport" I said making my voice frantic

"OMG, rose you have to go after her" He said pacing in front of me

"I can't, Adrian I have to protect Lissa I'm her only Guardian" I said

"Dimitri?" He said, he looked so desperate

"He's got Christian, and he can't find out do you have any idea how far he would fly of the handle" I said

"Omg, Rose what are we going to do. What if she becomes a blood whore" He said

He looked so scared and panicked

"Adrian, you're going to have to go. Please Viktoria's is so stupid she can't just go off with some Mori" I said

"Adrian, I have a ticket but I can't go, Lissa needs me please" I said

Pleading with my eyes

"Yes, ok... Ok I'll go pack" He said

He dashed off for the stairs

Half a minuet later he came rushing back down, a bag full of what ever he could find

He had his passport

I handed him the ticket and he took of

I watched as he pulled his car into reverse and shot down the road going well over the speed limit

I smiled, walking out the door and jumping in Tracy's car

Viktoria climbed into the front seat

"I can't believe you did that" She said, smiling

"Ok, time to get you settled into you house. Text adrain from my phone telling him I think you said you were going home first" I said

She did as I said

We pulled up outside the hotel

"Ok, don't get in touch with anyone but me, I need to get the rest of this sorted out" I said smiling at her

She hugged me and climbed out

I watched as she walked into the Hotel

I drove of, parking Tracy's car

I handed him the keys, he promised to cover for me while I invaded Lissa and Avery's little dinner

I stepped into the posh restaurant the had booked

I had changed the seating to three instead of two last night

I was the last to arrive

I walked in sitting down

"Rose" Lissa said

She looked shocked to see me but also happy

"Hay, sorry I forgot to say I was coming. Slipped my mind" I said

Avery gave me a look

I smiled my biggest smile

"Ok, I'm just going the toilet wait for me" Lissa said climbing up

I smiled as she walked away, sorting out my napkin

"Rose, don't you think this is a little out you price range. Or are you going to let Lissa pay for you?" Avery said

A smile glued to her face

"It's ok, I can pay don't worry" I said

We glared at each other for a second

I could feel the pull of compulsion, but I pushed it away

She had such a look of shock on her face

"Sorry, did I ruin you little game" I said placing the napkin in my lap

"Sweetheart, I'm only just starting" I said smiling

Lissa came back smiling at the two of us

We all started talking; Avery slowly started to block me out

Ah but she's not smart enough, or she underestimates me

"Omg, Lissa I completely for got to tell you. Viktoria ran of with some Mori to Russia" I said

This caught her full attention

"What, why?" She said

"I don't know, but she left. Adrian just took of after her as well" I said

Avery turned red slightly

"Excuse me a second" She said climbing up

"No problem" I smiled at her

I carried on telling Lissa about Viktoria and Adrian

When Adrian's phone went of in my pocket

"One sec hunny" I said

"Hello" I said

"Rose" I herd Avery's gasp down the line

"Oh, hay yes its me. Adrian left his phone he's only got his family phone on him" I said

Adrian had two phones

One for his every day use

And one only his family could reach him on

Luckily I was on the family one

Avery stormed back in

"Rose, could I please have Adrian's number please" She said taking her seat

Her eyes trying to compel me

I pushed her away easily

"Avery as much as I would love to there's a small problem, I don't have his family phone number only his parents and the queen has that number" I said

Her face became reader

She new I was lying but couldn't call me out on it

"Here are your cheques ladies" Our waiter said

He place a credit card scanner down

Lissa pulled out her card

"No, Lissa its ok this is on me" I said, she smiled putting her card away

I payed for mine and Lissa's and sat waiting for Avery

She went threw every one of her pockets and her bag looking for her card

Only she wouldn't find it

When she left to call Adrian I hid it

"Erm" She said looking up

Bright red

"It's ok Avery, I'll pay for you as well" I said smiling

I payed for hers as well

"Well, erm I have to go" Avery said as we left the restaurant

I smiled

"How bout you come over later tonight, watch some films and stuff?" I said smiling

"Love to" She said sliding in her car

We watched as she pulled away from the curb

"Well, am glad your finally getting to know Avery" Lissa said as we walked to her car

"I though I might as well get to know her before I judge her" I said

I smiled as we climbed in the car

Time to bring this bitch down

* * *

**Lol, longest chapter :P**

**Hope you like**

**I no rose and Dimitri are arguing, just a warning **

**Its not the end !! it will build in the next chapter (But, they will sort it out, cuz i love them XD)**

**Review please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	24. bring the bitch down

**Hi, next chapter for you**

**One of my shorter ones, but it reached the average word count i aim for XD**

**Hope you like it **

**random fact : Did you know you middle finger nail grows the fastest because its the biggest finger? crazy or what**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I stood in the kitchen waiting for Avery to get here

Lissa was in the front room, sorting out the food and films

I smiled to myself; Avery's house had the same lay out as ours

I didn't know what I was looking for

But I knew were I would find it

My phone started ringing

Viktoria

"Hi, what's up?" I answered

"Nothing, mama called before making sure I was ok" She sounded slightly sad

"If you want to go home, you should" I said

"It's not that, Adrian turned up there" This made me smile

"So Yeva told him, I hadn't turned up yet. She had a dream" She said down the line

"So, she's helping cover?" I asked

"Yer, but mama was fuming when she called"

"Well, we did send someone all the way to Russia for n-" I shut up when Dimitri walked in

"Erm... Trace I'll call you back" I said hanging up

"Who did you send to Russia?" He asked, he looked extremely curious

"Oh no one, Tracy was just telling me about the something him and his mates did when they were in the academy I was just telling him about how we had to come home early"

Ok crap lie, and it made no sense

Dimitri was about to call my bluff when the door went

I slipped past him

I hated fighting with Dimitri, it's strange

"Hay" I said opening the door, smiling widely at Avery

She shot me a look and walked right in

I followed her into the Lounge

Lissa put the DVD in and we all snuggled around watching

Christian and Dimitri had left us alone

My phone kept buzzing

Looking down it was a text from Adrian

-_Rose_

_I'm at Viktoria's house, she hasn't turned up_

_Do you think she's ok? _

_A_

I smiled texting back

I text him for most of the first film

"Who's that your texting" Avery said

"Oh, just Dimitri" I said smiling

"No your not" Dimitri said walking in holding two bowls

Crap

He pulled out his phone checking it

"Alright you caught me, I was texting... Viktoria to see if she has her phone on" I said

"Oh... I love this film" Lissa squealed

We sat back down again

Dimitri left giving me a funny look

Time to take action

"Ouch" I groaned

"Rose, what's up?" Lissa said, pausing the film looking over at me

"Oh, just a headache god" I said clutching my head

"Is it a... you know headache?" She said looking more worried

"No, just... I think am going to lay down for a bit" I said

I walked out the room

I made my way upstairs

I could here Christian and Dimitri in the kitchen

I made it to my room, climbing out the window

I shimmed down the drain pipe and took of towards Avery's house

I snuck in threw the back window, her kitchen looked old and in need of paint

It was so creepy inside

I didn't stand around

I rushed right into the study

The walls were green; there wasn't much in room at all. Just a desk and a book case

I started going threw every draw, book and scrap bit of paper

Then I found it, not a very smart place to put it

I flipped threw the log book

And there it was

What I saw shocked me, also enraging me

Man I have anger problems, but no one messes with Lissa

I tore out the house

Within a minuet I was back to our house, almost ripping the door of its hinges

I dived into the Living room

Raping my hands around her tiny little neck

"YOU FUCKING HORE!! YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID" I screamed as I slammed her head back against the floor

Then I felt Dimitri's pulling me of her

I kept screaming, finally I collected myself, I stopped kicking and screaming taking deep breaths

Man, its like meditation I hate it

"What the hell rose?" Lissa shouted at me looking at Avery's neck

"Me, Lissa listen. She's using you ok wrong wording she's trying to kill you, or make you commit suicide" I said

Lissa looked at me in shock, stepping away from Avery

"Rose, do you hate me that much you would make that up?" Avery said, faking hurt

I picked up the book, going to throw it at her

Only Dimitri stopped me taking it out of my hands

His body stiffed as he read

"Princess step away please and stand next to Rose" Dimitri said in a hard voice

Lissa complied stepping close to me

Dimitri picked up his phone and made a call

I stood there seething, trying to pick the best moment to jump her

Only Dimitri knows me to well

Ten minuets later she was in the back of the car

Dimitri driving her to court, to her farther

Turns out she's mentally unstable

I stood in the doorway, watching them leave.

Lissa had retreated to her room, Christian with her

I could feel the guilt threw the bound

I sighed

Thank god that's over

One bitch down

"Rose have you seen Dimika?"

One bitch to go

"No sorry Tasha" I said walking out the kitchen ignoring her

I no she's not that bad, but I couldn't help but be jealous

I walked into my study

Putting my feet up I called Viktoria

"Hay, smelly you can come home now" I said

She whooped down the phone

"No, Rose we need to celebrate" She said

"Normally I would be all for it, only that would leave Eddie to guard Lissa and Christian along with Tasha" I said

"Fine, if I sort out the Guardians will you come party with me?"

I laughed, everything that had happened these past few days I could do with a party

"Fine" I said hanging up

I looked out the kitchen window

"Rose, what did it actually say?" I turned around to see Christian standing in the doorway

"Look, a lot of people know Lissa is proberly going to be the next queen Avery's dad wants Lissa out the question, Avery was going to make Lissa hate herself then commit suicide using compulsion she was using it one everyone" I said leaning on the counter

"But you could tell" He looked sceptic

"She can't use compulsion on me because of my bond with Lissa, I think" I said

Just then there was a bang on the front door

I opened it, looking out at six Guardians'

"Were here to work the night shift" One said

I looked shocked

Six

"Hurry up rose jump in" I looked over there shoulders, there sat Viktoria in the Drivers seat of the car

I smiled turning to Christian

"If Lissa needs me call" I said

He nodded

And I jumped out the house

I pulled on one of Viktoria's dresses in the back of the taxi

We talked about her and Adrian

Man she had the hot's for him big style

I laughed as we walked into the club

Arggg

I sat up squinting at the lighting

Looking around I noticed I was on a random couch

I let my eyes travel across the room (alive)

There were body's lying everywhere

I sat up pushing someone's legs of me

GOD my head hurt

Flashes of last night came back to me; we had left to go to some guys house party

God how much did we drink

I groaned climbing of the couch

There

I noticed Viktoria, underneath a pile of people

I climbed over, dragging her with me

Once we were outside I shook her awake

"Arggg what time is it?" She said sitting on the side walk

"I don't no but we need to get home" I said

It was light out, but not for long

We needed to get to an open store

I dragged Viktoria along with me

Finally I found an open outlet

Grabbing some shorts and a top, paying with the last of my money

Now all I had to do is realise where the fuck we were

I groaned

My head was killing me

I found a bus station, we were half a hour away from out own town

We would never make it before sunset

But with out sports cloths we could make out we had gone for a run

I check my phone

6pm

Great

We climbed on the bus, half dead

At out stop we stumbled out, walking down Main Street

The walk to our house woke me up a bit

Along with taking away the major part of the hangover

I sprayed myself with Viktoria's Deodorant

We were good to go

I stepped in the back door

There sat everyone

Including Dimitri

They looked over at us

Viktoria looked like she was going to hurl

She rushed out the room

"You've trained me to well comrade, she offered me a race. I won she feels sick"

Crap excuse but hay, as long as no one questions were we've been all night

"Thanks rose" Lissa said

I looked up from the sink

"It's fine Lissa, it's my job to protect you" I said smiling

Then something twigged

"Has anyone seen Eddie lately?" I asked

"Yer, he left with Adrian" That made sense I hadn't seen him in ages

"Well am of to shower" I stated

Just as I was pulling of my shoes Dimitri walked in

"Rose, I want to apologise" He said

I looked up at him then

""What for?" I asked

"For not believing you about Avery, about being short with you" He said

I smiled, I new I should say sorry back

But I just couldn't

He leaned over kissing me sweetly

I opened my mouth letting his tongue in

Big mistake

He pulled away suddenly

I looked at him

There was that anger again

"Rose, were have you been?" Ok he's mad

"I told you me and Viktoria went for a run"

"I got home an hour ago, you weren't in bed actually the bed hasn't been slept in, Were have you been all night rose?" Ok he was talking in his deadly calm voice

"Look, I just went out. One night I needed to relax" I said

Only this made him angrier

"ROSE! What happened to you? You're letting you concentration slip! Again"

What the hell

"Make sense" I said looking at him

"Rose, Lissa might be able to protect herself against Strgoi fine with out you. But your her best friend and you just up and left her when she needed, that's not the rose I fell in love with"

I shot up, I was fuming

For two things, one how dare he question my loyalty to Lissa and two because he was partly right

"FINE, WHAT YOU WANT BE TO BE SOME STUCK UP BITCH WELL THAT'S NOT ME DIMITRI SO GET USED TO IT, AM NOT CHANGING THIS IS ME!!! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN LEAVE" I stood my ground

My chest heaving as I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down

"I don't see why I stayed this long anyway" He said, storming out the room

"WHO'S RUNNING AWAY FROM THERE PROBLEMS NOW!!" I shouted at him

He didn't walk back in

I had pushed it to far and I new it

I groaned, climbing in the shower

After I was all clean and in some new cloths I made my way down stairs

Lissa and Christian were curled up on the couch

Viktoria was eating ice cream while on the phone to Adrian

Tasha and Dimitri were no where to be found

Isn't that great, the one time I want to apologise and he's of this Tasha

I closed my eyes breathing deeply

I went for a walk

I ended up back at the little cabin

I sat across from it, it was as mess

Totally, but it was my mess

I missed being close to Dimitri

I hated fighting

I sighed leaning against the tree, clearing my thoughts

God and mediating

I laughed to myself, is this what I've sank t-

Wire wrapped around my body, holding my arms down

I fought kicking

My body spasimed as someone hit me with a tazor

My body went limp, I lay the on the ground hardly conscious

I felt gloved hands picking me and a carrying me of

And you know what I was thinking?

I don't feel sick so at least I now the not Strgoi and aren't going to drink my blood

* * *

**Soooo... Who do you think kidnapped Rose??**

**Review and tell my your suspisions Xx (or however you spell it :P)**

**What did you think, i no epic fail when Avery left but i didn't know what to do there, hope it worked**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	25. Who?

**Hay, didn't send out any teaser's for this chapter**

**I wanted it to be a suprize XD**

**No one guessed it wright, but then again i didn't give you guys any clues XD **

**Hope you like **

**Random fact : In medevil Italy if a man was caught kissing a women in public he would have to marry her weather he wanted to or not**

**enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

DPOV

"Guardian Belikov were are you?" I answered my phone to Christian calling

"You need to get back right now, Lissa's gone crazy" He screeched down the phone before I could answer

"Isn't Rose there?"

"God knows where she is. I need you to find-HE WON'T SHES GONE!!!" Christian started talking but the princess screamed interrupting him

The line went dead

I shot back to the car, dragging Tasha along

Rose must know how hysterical Lissa is, why isn't she there

I broke the speed limit going 80 miles an hour

I didn't even park the car before I was racing into the house

There in the front room lay Lissa

Her eyes blood she, but know tears

Blood was dripping from her eyes

She was crying blood

"MAKE IT STOP!!" She screamed over and over

I rushed over kneeling next to her, placing my palm against her head

She stopped dead

Her eyes going unfocused, then came back

Real tears washed away the blood

"Princess what's happened?" I asked in a firm voice bringing her back to the present

Christian was sitting half a foot away, looking scared to touch her

"Dimitri" She said, her voice distant

I could see the distant look in her eyes that Rose gets when she's pulled into Lissa's mind

"Lissa what happened?" I repeated, my voice shook slightly

"She was just sitting looking at the stars, the shock. She couldn't stay awake but it wasn't Strgoi it wasn't, it wasn't them she new, she couldn't fight. She... She...it wasn't them she new"

She started to ramble, repeating words

I lifted her up, placing her on the couch

Pulling the blanket up around her

Then I turned around to Christian

"Has Rose left this house at all?"

His eyes were full of worry, directed at Lissa

"Erm... Yes before she went for a walk" He said

I nodded

I had to find her, go I didn't want my last words to be the last I ever said to her

RPOV

I snuggled into the soft Duck feather blanke-

Hold on I don't own Duck feather blankets

I shot up, my eyes still half closed from tiredness

I felt my body, making sure it was mine

"Adrian" I mumbled turning over and laying back down in bed

"Is that your boyfriend?"

I shot up

I was wide awake now

There sitting in the living room

Hold on, this wasn't my place

I shot up, taking I fighting stance

Last nights events came back to me

A growled came from my lips

"No Rose, it was the only way I could talk to you with out you killing my men"

A man sat in the chair in the living room

He had shortish hair, brown but greying

But it was his eyes that caught my attention

Brown, but the looked so familial

"Let me Introduce myself, I'm Abe" I kept my stance

I assessed the room, no lock on the door

Looks like we were on the second floor, I could make the jump out the window is needed

I didn't feel sick so no Strgoi near

I noticed two Guardians standing close to Abe

Jed was one of them, my anger built

I shot at him, kicking him full force in the face

He went down, out cold

I jumped over his falling body rushing for the door. Before I made it ruff hands wrapped around my waist, flinging me back towards the bed

I landed bouncing for a second; I jumped up in a fighting stance

Abe spoke up then

"You are not trapped here rose, but at least let me explain why I brought you here"

I growled

"Give me one reason why I should!" I shot at him

I stepped of the bed, making sure the wasn't anyone around

"Because I'm your farther and last time I checked you were still using your bank account"

Ok, stumped

I stood there in shock for a second

I new why I recognized the eyes, I saw them every morning when I looked in the mirror

"Oh" I said simply

My, dad

Huh

I felt numb

"Now, am not into the whole role of being a farther, so let me get to business. Every penny in that bank account is yours and I will keep adding more for you as you are my daughter, but I have a favour to ask of you"

I couldn't work my mouth

My dad

"Why... Why should I do anything for you?" I snarled at him

THIS WAS MY DAD!!

Doesn't get in touch for the first 18 years of my life, but hay now he needs something from me

"Because it will work out in your advantage, and let me remind you who has been putting that money in your bank"

"I don't want your money!" I shot

Storming for the door

"Rose, one favour is all I ask"

His voice made me stop

One favour isn't so bad

And he did go to all the trouble of kidnapping me

"FUCK OFF!" I shouted storming out

"Annabeth" He said

"Your sister Annabeth needs help"

What my sister

"I don't have a sister!" I shot back

"Fine, half sister she's been kidnapped!" I stopped then

Great in the space of one day I find out who my farther is

And that I have a sister

Who just happens to have been kidnapped

"Fine" I groaned turning back into the room

I couldn't lose her before I even met her

"What happened" I said stomping my way over to one of the chairs

"Two weeks ago she was kidnapped from her school in Ohio by Strgoi, I know for a fact that she is still alive but only for the rest of the month, you need to go save her" He said

"Why me?" I asked, this was turning into some freaky quest

"Because you have been highly recommended to me" He said crossing his legs

"Great, what if I say no?" I stared him down, only he didn't look away

"Then you lose your sister" He said sipping his tea

"Fine, give me the details' of where she was taken and where she is rumoured to be. Also a description of what she looks like"

I can't believe I'm doing this

I couldn't feel Lissa threw the bound

Hopefully she had gone to bed

Abe went through what had happened and where she was meant to be now

Something always comes along at makes my life 'exciting'

I took the details'

"I will give you a lift home" Abe stated

I gave him my best Glare and stomped out the room

"Rose, get dressed" He said walking past me

I looked down and noticed I was wearing some silk PJ's

I groaned walking back into the bedroom

I pulled on the cloths placed out

A wrap purple top and skinny jeans

With black knee length boots

Because I didn't look like a stripped

I frowned in the mirror, these cloths actually looked ok

I stomped out the room and past Abe

"Rose, please refrain from stamping you feet you will ruin the floor"

God, no the man for a hour and he's acting like he's been my dad my whole life

The car ride back to mine was quiet

One of his Guardians drove as we sat in the back

The second we pulled up I couldn't get out the car fast enough

We didn't say goodbye, he just pulled of as I walked back to the house

It was like a ghost town inside

Not a single noise

I sighed, walking into the kitchen I pulled out my trusty water bottle

As I was taking a swig a gasp came from the doorway

Before I could look at who it was I was tackled to the floor

Viktoria

"God, Vik I've got water all down myself thanks" I said pushing her off

"OMG rose where the fuck have you been!"

I looked at her then; she looked like she hadn't slept all night

"Lissa seen you get kidnapped, and then she started crying Blood it as so crazy then when we tried to calm her down she started using Spirit on us and we couldn't get near her, she just sat on the floor sobbing then Christian called Dimitri and him and Tasha turned up Dimika calked Lissa down and found out you had been kidnapped then we were all outside looking for you, well everyone except Lissa because she passed out, and we've been looking for you all night when I heard a car and then your were here"

Trust me she said all that with out taking a breath

"Calm down, I'm fine yes I got 'kidnapped' But am fine it was just my da-"

"VIKTORIA!!" I looked up to see Dimitri and Christian step into the kitchen

They both looked like they hadn't slept either

I stood up, brushing the water off my cloths and scowled at Viktoria

Dimitri and Christian stood there in shock

Dimitri came round first, in seconds he had his arms wrapped around my waist

He pulled me close to him, his hands resting on the small of my back

His head buried in my hair

"I'm sorry" I whispered into his hair

He pulled back, pushing his lips flush against mine

The kiss was hungry, full of fear and even seamed slightly lost

I kissed him until it was just hunger and love in the kiss

"Look I no she was kidnapped by someone, I was about to find out who, but that doesn't mean you to get to suck face in front of me" Viktoria said

Dimitri didn't ease up, he kept the kiss going

It took everything I had to pull away

I pecked his lips before I pulled myself from his embrace

But the second he let go Lissa's arms wrapped around me

I laughed slightly pulling Lissa into a massive hug

"Don't you ever do that to me ever again rose, promise me!" She said

I pulled back, kissing her forehead

Then I walked her into the living room

I had to tell them everything

And it would be easier if we were all sitting down

I sat on the couch all by myself, everyone else scattered around the room

Tasha sat next to Dimitri, but she seamed to have realised something

I told them all about Abe, why he kidnapped me and my sister

Everyone sat and listened to what I had to say

"Rose, you can't go alone" Dimitri said

"We will get some guardians to go do it, rose this isn't your responsibility" He carried on

"No, Dimitri she's my sister. And I'll find her I have more motive than anyone else. Dimitri she's a Dhampir no one will go save her"

I gave Dimitri a hard look, he though this over for a second

Looking at Viktoria he nodded

"But I'm going with you" He said

I was about to protest

"Look, Rose she might be your sister but as you know you're a rush into it kind of girl you will need me there to make sure you make the right decisions"

I was about to protest when but I new what he was saying was true

"But how will she get in touch with us, if you're gone?" Lissa asked

"Rose, I would love to go with you. But I'd get in the way, so I've decided that I'll stay here and go to school"

There hadn't been a hope in hell that Lissa would have been going, thank god she wasn't pushing the point

"And as for the communication am sure I could come in handy" There in the doorway stood Adrian

He had a cocky grin on his face, I shot a look at Viktoria she looked a little flushed

I suppressed a laugh looking between them

"Sorted" Lissa said jumping up

"Lissa, I'm going to be gone for a while you know that?" I hadn't been away from Lissa for to long

"I no rose, but your going to find your sister" Man she seamed a lot happier

"Ok, go pack I'm going to cook dinner. Everyone has to be there. EVERYONE!" She shouted as she left the room

I watched as Christian followed along with Tasha

Adrian and Viktoria were talking in hushed voices

Proberly about the big lie she helped me create

They left the room heading for one of the parlours

Eddie nodded, heading for his post

This left me and Dimitri

I looked over at him then

He stood up, pulling me with him out the room

I followed obediently

Once we were in our room he stepped away looking at me

I looked up into his eyes

"Dimi-" I didn't get to finish

His lips pressed against mine

I had never felt such need from him before

I pushed back, kissing him with everything I had

His hands moved down my thighs lifting my legs around his waist

One of his hands held me securely against him, while the other moved round unbuttoning my skinny's and pulling the down my legs,

Hid did the same with his while pulling mine and his top of as well, he broke the kiss once while taking my top off

All that I had on now were my bra and panties

He pulled away looking down at my body

"Roza" He whispered against my hair line

Just the way he said my name made my body respond immediately; I felt a rush of arousal between my legs.

I growled slipping my hand down towards his erection

But before I could reach Dimitri had flipped me over

He growled and yanked my panties down slightly before ripping them off of me in a blur of movement,

Next ripping the clasp of my bra apart in back, letting the straps fall down my arms and onto the floor.

I moaned reflexively. He grabbed my hips as he thrust into me, pumping quickly as low grunts escaped his throat.

I gasped and arched my back, and he moved faster, pushing deeper into me.

I felt his hand move into my hair and suddenly he was pulling my head back, his fingers fisted in my curls.

He groaned loudly, thrusting with abandon against my flesh, his other hand still grabbing my hip forcefully.

I realized I couldn't move my body away from him at all; I was trapped by his grip on me. My heartbeat raced, I was unbelievably turned on by his pure need for me

Minutes after he entered me I felt him shudder as his cock pulsed inside me, his legs shaking against the back of my thighs

He stilled for a moment, pulling out slowly

His breathing was fast, but all I could hear was the beat of my own heart in my ears

I had never seen Dimitri like that before

He turned me over, laying me down on the bed he took up the space next to me

His arms wrapped around me protectively

He kissed my head, whispering in my ear

It took me minuets to calm down, I hadn't even noticed my own orgasm I was that caught up in the moment

Dimitri kept kissing my head, talking to me

Whispering, reassuring me

I felt lulled into sleep, but we had to talk

"Dimitri, I'm sorry. I no it was a careless thing for me to do leaving Lissa when she needed me the most, I'm sorry I've been short with you. I love you" I whispered the last part

His lips found mine then

"Rose, I should be the one apologizing. I didn't mean to be short and snappy with you, it's just... I'm jealous" He said the last to words as if they were forced

"Of what?" I whispered back, night had fallen and the room was pitch black

I could just make out Dimitri's shape

"All the time you've been spending with Trace, I can't help feeling protective of you rose especially when other men are around I no how boys react around you Roza" He said

It clicked, he had walked in on me and Tracy fighting and laughing and rolling around on the floor

I hadn't noticed how much it had affected him

I leaned over pressing my lips to his

There was a slight tension on his lips, I needed to help him with that

I straddled his legs just above his knees, and let my hands move over his stomach, his chest, his shoulders. I kept my eyes locked on his.

I moved my hands down to his legs, massaging his thighs.

My hand moved to his cock, I kept my hand around him and stroked him slowly, watching his face relax, neither of us making a sound.

His eyes softened as he reached for my breasts, letting his fingers stroke my nipples, pinching and rolling them gently between his thumbs and index fingers.

I glided my hand along him for several minutes, spreading the slickness from his tip as I touched him

I closed my eyes, relishing the feel of him in my hands. The quiet intimacy of the moment almost took my breath away.

I moved my hips over his and felt us slide together as I leaned down to kiss him.

His eyes were full of the most intense love, it made my heart hammer in my chest to see him look at me with such naked adoration and need.

"Is this okay?" I asked, sliding over him and feeling him at my entrance.

"God yes," he whispered, pressing up into me the slightest bit.

I lowered myself onto him, gasping at the sensation of feeling him so deep inside me. He watched me tenderly

"I love you," I whispered against his lips

I started rocking my hips and finding my own rhythm. His eyes stayed locked on mine, his mouth opening slightly as I leaned down to kiss his neck before sitting up again.

We made soft love this time, his eyes never leaving mine, his hands softly stroking my hips as his lips silently formed the shape of my name over and over again

I knew realisation had hit home,

I was Dimitri's, no one else's

* * *

**So... What you expected? Disapointing? tell me what you think **

**Oooow so it was Abe hehe**

**Review please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy **

**p.s**

**Dimitri and Rose go off on a trip this could mean more Lemons for you or not ?**

**So lemons ? or not ?**

**Review and tell me !!!**

Thanks


	26. goodbye

**Hay, sorry its been a while**

**No excuses, no migrains this time i just got caught up reading the new Kelly armstrong books (amazing !! chloe sanders trilogy and women of the other world)**

**But heres the next chapter**

**Hope you like**

**Random fact : you lips are 200 time more sensative than you finger tips**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

No one said goodbye

Lissa left a note and a plate of brownies, Christian left a lighter and Adrian left a napkin with his number on it

We left early, booking a flight to England

That was were she was last seen, Dimitri did some digging and it turns out that she never went to a Academy, she was taught at home by her parents.

We also got a more recent photo of her

She was average height, dyed red hair brown eyes and a slender figure

She was spotted around Wallace England over a week ago

So we guess that would be a good start of point, Dimitri had to get time of work.

Thank god we didn't get up going to court for collage; queen bitch would have killed up for even considering leaving Lissa alone

I text Lissa my goodbye and took of

I wouldn't have been able to leave if she had been there

The car ride to the airport was quiet

I liked it, after last night it was nice to just sit in each others company

Everything seamed to be moving so fast, everything was changing

2years ago I thought everything in my life would be Lissa, now Lissa was some all powerful badass who can control anyone she wants, dead or alive

And, I have Dimitri

Along with a long lost sister, meeting my dad, sending someone to Russia, redecorating a whole house

It was just crazy town; I've learnt to just go with the flow

For once I felt safe leaving Lissa on her own

Everything I had been taught had been flipped upside down

I needed something new; maybe I could guard Lissa part time

Do something else; opening a club would be cool

But everything was so messed up

Dimitri pulled up at the curd and we climbed out

Handing the keys to someone while I got the bags, one bag each full of necessities

We walked in, using the Mori entrance because of our stakes

Soon we were sitting waiting for the plane, Dimitri was reading as I flipped threw my IPod

"Have you ever done it on a plane?" I said out loud

Dimitri looked up slightly shocked at my question

Hay, when I get bored I make conversation that just seamed to be on my mind

"erm.. No I haven't, or plan to" He said, looking me directly in the eyes

I just shrugged looking away

"Rose, we should talk about last night" He said I looked over, his eyes were clouded over I couldn't read his emotions

"What part?" I asked, crossing my legs pulling them up and turning my body to face him

"When... when we were intimate rose, I didn't mean to hold you like that so you couldn't move it was wrong of me and I'm sorry" He said

I laughed slightly, he felt sorry about that

"Dimitri, stop being formal this is me your talking to. For starters don't let it bother you, I didn't mind. And if you get the urge again go for it"

I blushed slightly, god since when could I blush

Thankfully Dimitri didn't get to see it as our plane was called

Turned out we didn't have seats next to each other

I will admit I got slightly angry

Dimitri was sitting next to some bleach blond fake tit's women who kept looking him up and down

While I got stuck next to some nerd

Right I have no problem with nerd, but this one I wanted to punch

He kept going on and on about some random thing, I had learnt to block people out

That's what happens when you live with Christian

The flight was killing me; my headache was only slight since Lissa had made me a spirit ring

I sighed as the plane started to drop altitude

Twenty minuets till this dreadful flight was over

Once we got threw all the customs we made it out side

Into the drizzle

I groaned as Dimitri walked over to a car

I followed; first we were going to our hotel dropping out bags of then going to Annabeth's privet school

We didn't even get to our rooms; we left out bags in the lobby then jumped into a taxi towards Annabeth's old school

The head teacher was a snuck up snob

Well that's what I thought at first sight, she stood there in a suite nose in the air

When we got to talking, she seamed pretty cool

She hated my sister; turns out she has my angry side

She had been back two days before, followed by two men

She had emptied her stuff out and left, all she said was that she was moving out

So no leads, yet

We found little out about her, just little bits of information

But it was something; we had a list of places she could be

But we were leaving that till tomorrow some 'rest' and then right to work

My mind kept wondering back to what Dimitri had said at the airport

I knew he felt guilty, only because he had though of himself before my pleasure

A plan was half forming in my head as we reached the hotel

I kicked him out, to go get food

I started to set things up

I stood at the bottom of the bed, right now I felt stupid

I was wearing a see through black bra and girl boxies sported with black stockings that attached to my boxies

I had curled my hair slightly, letting it cascade over my shoulder framing my face and chest

I leaned against the bottom head board thinking

What was I thinking?

Just as I decided to go change, the door opened

Dimitri stepped in, not looking up

He held some food; I had set the table up and everything

I stood perfectly still, he hadn't noticed yet

He placed the food on the table, then looking around for me

His eyes caught sight of, widened slightly as his mouth opened just a bit

I smiled to myself

"Hay" I whispered looking at him

In seconds he was in front of me

"Hi" His breath tickled against my face

His hands moved to my hips, holding my slightly

My forehead pressed to his, we stood like that for a few minuets

"Close your eyes" I whispered finally

He looked at me questioningly for a second, but soon complied

I pulled him over to the bed, laying him down

I stripped of his cloths, slapping his hand away when ever her tried to help

I smiled every time he did

I lay him back on the bed, moving away

I picked up a small piece of cloth, my breathing was fast

I was so nervous, but I had to prove my point

I straddled his hips, moving his hands to the head board

Wrapping the flimsy's piece of cloth around his wrist's holding them there

I wouldn't hold him if he didn't want it to

"Open your eyes, you're not aloud to touch me" I whispered

Dimitri's brown eyes pared threw his lashes at me

His eyes drinking me in

I let my tongue run across my lips

He nodded, mesmerized as his eyes moved over my body. I felt his cock twitch behind me when his gaze fell upon the garter belt.

I climbed down his body and stood over his legs, turning my back to him.

I spread my legs, bending at my waist, giving him quite a view as I tied each foot to a bedpost so that he was lying spread-eagle on the bed.

His arms were tied together over his head.

I ran my hands up my sides, feeling my body, twisting my nipples underneath the lingerie.

I slid my fingers underneath the panties and stroked myself while he watched.

I wanted to prove that we could both be selfish

I slipped of the boxies and bra, watching his eyes watching my every move

"Roza.... I need to touch you" He groaned

I kept my eyes on his

"No" I said softly "tonight is mine"

I moved farther back and dragged my tongue over his navel, sucking his skin, grazing my teeth on his flesh, and feeling the muscles twitching underneath my lips.

His hips arched to meet my mouth and he moaned my name as my fingers grazed his chest above my head.

I crawled down and ran my tongue up his thigh, nibbling his skin for a long moment, placing small licks all along the sensitive skin at the top of his inner thigh.

He cried out, pushing his legs apart and thrusting his hips to me. I moved higher, licking his scrotum with soft sweeps of my tongue, rubbing my hands on his inner thighs, moaning his name.

Finally, I pressed a kiss to the head of his cock.

He moaned in frustration, pushing his body to my mouth.

I parted my lips and slipped my mouth over him and began sucking him, pulling my mouth up and down over him, stroking him hard with my hands, and bringing him to the edge of climax.

Then I stopped.

"Roza" He growled at me, his breathing heavy

"You're killing me" He growled, watching me intently

I moved over him, placing him at my entrance

I didn't move to let him in

"What do you want?" I whispered, my voice hooded with my arousion

"To touch you" He whispered back

"Like this?" I moved my hands up my body towards my breasts

"Yes" he moaned, trying to push up with his hips

I pulled up making sure he was no more than a centimetre inside me

"Stay still, please" I said back

I moved my body, letting only a small amount of him inside me

I moved like this, moving slow never taking more of him inside me

He moaned against me, I knew this wasn't getting him where he wanted to be

But it was me

I started rocking on him, finding my rhythm as my heart beat picked up and my breath caught in my throat.

"God Roza" Dimitri moaned as he watched my body moving over his

his eyes were clouded with lust and his mouth hung open, his erection strained in me. He was so beautiful as he watched me, adoring me, needing me.

I moved my eyes to his, I watched something snap

He tore the little fabric apart, moving his hands against my body

I laughed, rolling away

He followed, his hands snagging my waist

I wiggled out of his grip; I took a step back goading him on

His eyes filled with need, and a slight playfulness

We tussled for a few minuets laughing and the occasional swearing depending on who had the upper hand

Soon his lips found mine, kissing mine with hunger

He pinned my arms above my head, holding them there but still lose enough if I wanted to move out from under him

I took his lower lip into my mouth biting down slightly

He growled then

I slipped from under him as fast as I could

He didn't react fast enough to catch me

I moved out his way again, he followed every step I made

I fainted left, he followed

I did this three times before I took the step forwards, he pulled me to him

W crashed against the bed, kissing, groping

The kiss was becoming more aggressive just as our hands were

He moved so her was on top, I closed my eyes waiting for the pressure

It didn't come

I looked up, Dimitri looking down at me

"Are you ready" he asked every time

I pressed my lips back to his using as much force as I could

I arched my hips up, pushing against him, felling him slide into me

I gasped, that soon turned into a moan

He moved his hips faster, pushing me closer

I pulled his body closer to mine, when my orgasm hit wave after wave I clung onto him

Not wanting him to let go, and he didn't

Once our body's had calmed down he pulled me closer

Kissing my head, I curled up against his chest

His hands making little shapes on my back

I feel asleep to the scent of Dimitri

"Tomorrow we hunt for your sister" I heard him whisper before sleep consumed me

* * *

**Those who reviewed wanted some lemons XD i tried to go into the more playful side of the two XD**

**How did it work ???**

**Review please, they make me want to update faster *hint, hint***

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	27. The Club

**Hay, next chapter for you guys**

**The first chapter of my next story should be up today if you want to have a read**

**I'm only putting the first chapter up of that one till this storys fisnished, so i dont get sidtraked XD**

**So have a read if you feel like it XD **

**I had fun writing this one, it's a little dark, just a little**

**Hope you like**

**Random fact : Hitler was a vergatirian :s**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

I woke up to the sound of Dimitri shuffling around the room

I forced my eyes open to watch him, he was flipping threw files and trying to get dressed at the same time

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips

He looked over then, his eyes trailing down the curves of my body

He snapped back waving the files, I leaned over taking them from him

They were security images, two males and Annabeth

The date in the corner said last night

In all twenty photos they were inside some club

I flipped threw, I noticed one thing

Everyone there was Strgoi

Apart from Annabeth

I looked up at Dimitri; he had finally pulled on some cloths

He was standing looking at me

"Any Ideas Rose?" He asked looking at me

"We need to get into that club" I said simply

I looked around the room, opening up to the spirits letting my body relax ever so slightly

Voices whispered in my head, ideas

Then one caught my attention

It sounded like it would work

I closed my mind, opening my eyes to see Dimitri standing right in front of me.

"I've got it" I said smiling up at him

Pressing my lips against his, this was going to take a lot of persuasion on my part

I thought for a second

"Let's grab something to eat" I said climbing out of bed

I showed fast and pulled on something simple

Dragging Dimitri with me to the mall, the stores would be closing in half an hour

I had to move fast, we walked into a restaurant

I ordered then jumped up to go the toilet

Once there I climbed out the window

I wasn't standing him up, I just had some things to do before anything

First I went into a Goth shop called Madam Fluffykins

I laughed at the name, buying porcelain fangs and a necklace with a vile attached to the end

I payed shoving everything into my pockets and took of

I pushed out with my scenes,

Bingo

I ran towards the nausea

I slipped into crazy killer mode

I shot out twisting the Strgoi's neck before he even realized I was there

Before he had time to fix it I made a cut in his next

Pulling out just enough blood, then I dragged his sorry arse out into the last remains of the sun

I ran back to the bathroom, climbing back in the window

Once I came out the bathroom Dimitri look curious

"What took so long?" He asked, eyeing me up

"Had to wait for a toilet with toilet paper" I said shrugging

Once our food arrived, I figured it would be best to tell him during

Since he couldn't get to angry while there are innocent people around

I smiled my cute don't kill me smile

His face dropped then

"What have you done?" He asked his serious voice on

"I've come up with a plan" I said leaning back into a defensive seat

"What dose this involve?" He said, he was a little more optimistic now

"It involves a vile of blood, some fake fangs and a club" I said smiling again

"No" He said simply

"You haven't even herded me out yet" I said pouting yet

"Rose, no I don't want to hear what it is" He said, waving his hand for a check

I shot up walking out; he won't even hear me out

"Rose!" He shouted

I kept walking ignoring him

He caught up pretty fast

"Rose" He said standing next to me; his face was hard as he looked down at me

"What would you rather me do?" He said looking at me

I looked up then

"To listen to me, am not an immature child Dimitri I passed the tests so stop treating me like a novice" I said keeping my eyes locked with his

He sighed following me again

"I'll listen" He said

"With an open thought?" I asked looking at him

He held my eyes for a minuet before nodding

"Ok" I said walking back to the hotel

We were silent all the way there

When we arrived I sat him down and stood in front of him like I was doing a presentation

"Ok, we know that Annabeth is in the club. She went in at 7 last night and there is no evidence that she left the building threw any door, window or underground doorway so it is best to assume she is in there" I said starting of

Dimitri nodded, his posture was stiff

"Ok, so the best thing to do is go inside, check out the lay out and the amount of Strgoi in the place. It would be easier getting in a night because they would expect the ambush at night. And we would need a way in that doesn't make us smell like food. So hear I have a vile of blood if I wear this around my neck I smell like a Strgoi because I've died before also porcelain fangs add to the illusion. Am not saying I should run in the guns blazing attempting to kill everyone there

But if I go in, have a dance then leave I get a look around I know how many Strgoi there are and then we can brake in the morning and save Annabeth"

I said while pacing, Dimitri listened to everything I said without interrupting

He looked like he was actually listening

"What if you get attacked?" He asked, he was truthfully listening

"I will pull on the bound, it will freak them out just enough for me to get out" I said

"What if you get an opening to Annabeth?" He said

"If there is a chance for me to get in and out safely with Annabeth I will take it, but if I can't get out with her and keep the two of us safe then I won't"

"I will also take in a few micro cameras, leave them around the place so we can see how many are left in there during the day, while wearing one so you can see around the whole place while am in there" I said looking at him

Willing him to listen to my ideas

He sat for ten minuets thinking over everything I had said

"Ok" He said slowly, his eyes bore into mine

"On one condition, I call in a few Guardians and you get out of there the second anything goes wrong, even a little shove between some one get out" He said

His eyes held so much trust

I smiled my man eater smile

"Ok, I better go get ready. You make the calls" He nodded gripping his phone and making his way to the window to make the calls

I went into my closet, pulling out a dress I hadn't worn yet

I pulled on the vile of blood before getting dressed

I didn't want there to be a trace of my normal scent on me

I got into the shower

When I got dressed everything I pulled on was brand new, I putt on the false teeth

Putting in the red ringed contacts I looked at myself in the mirror

I could hear talking in the next room

Looks like Dimitri's back up had turned up, I pulled on my heels

I opened the door looking out at a room of 9 guardians

Everyone stared at me

"Rose!" Dimitri warned stepping away from the window

"Hay, don't start it's a club am not walking in there in jeans. This wont attract attention as much as jeans would"

"Man, you sure she's Dhampir?" One said

"Ste, this is rose. Rose Ste" Dimitri said looking away but I could see a slight anger in his eyes

"Hay, we better get started" Ste stuck his hand out towards me

"Don't touch me, I've just scrubbed my own scent of I don't need yours"

I grabbed my bag, pulling the little thing on my shoulder

I pulled out one of the smaller cameras; I placed it in the bodice of my dress

I looked in the mirror again

Straightened the dress out, I made sure my teeth were on right then I messed this the contacts a little more

Ok am ready

I said

I stepped out into the hall, pulling on a pair of big sun glasses

My skin was paler than normal, since I put a little bit of twilight make-up on

I new something good would come out of them films

I walked to the club; it would make my skin while from the cold

Dimitri and the others split up staying as far away as the dare

I had an ear piece in my hair covering it

I smiled as Dimitri sent orders out down the other end

Finally I made it to the club, there was a que full of humans lined down the street

I strutted past them, as I reached the front door the bouncer looked at me

I lifted my glasses down and winked

I had taken a sedative before leaving so my heart beat wouldn't be that noticed

He smiled and stepped aside

I smiled truthfully then and walked right in

It was really dark, only lit by luminance paint and UV lights

I kept walking in,

135 Strgoi were there

I could feel them; I stepped in surveying the room

It was a massive dance floor, at the far end there was little room indents

The air was heavy with the smell of blood, to guesses what was happening behind the curtains

I cringed slightly, pulling myself backup

Using all my ego to strut threw the place, I pushed threw the swell of body's

Every time I grazed across a body they looked down at me

I winked and carried on

My body was cold so I was pulling this off for a little while

I sat down at the bar looking around again, there was a balcony looking the main floor over, I could see into the office

There was a Strgoi sitting at the desk there

Two females standing around and two Dhampir's

One was Annabeth

I let my eyes and body turn around the room

I knew that Dimitri could see everything

I tried my best not to throw up

A body loomed over me

I let my eyes trail up slowly

There stood a Strgoi, I could tell by his build her used to be a Mori

He smiled, taking my hand in his pressing his lips to it

"A pleasure to meet you" He said flashing his teeth

He leaned forward; his cold breath ran across my neck

I held my position

"The princess dark side I see" He said pulling back

I kept my composure

"I think you have it wrong" I said standing up

Leaning forward I whispered into his ear

"I am no ones dark side" I said

Swaying my hips as I walked away

His hand wrapped around my arm in a vice like grip

His fingertips dug into my arm, I forced myself not to flinch from the pain

I turned around, my eyes blazing at him

"Let go" I growled at him, letting my dark side show threw

He flinched back

"I was there that night, I would remember you anywhere. Leave now, tonight is not a good night for you to be here"

I looked at him then

He had been there the day Lissa had gone crazy and expanded her power

He nodded walking away

He hadn't warned me not to come just not tonight

God, what the hell was going to happen tonight?

I moved my way towards the door

It was locked, I moved around looking for the bathroom

Trying to stop my heart from speeding up

Only it didn't work

I found myself standing in the middle of the dance floor

Surrounded, they were still dancing

"Rose, what's happening" Dimitri said down the Mic

As I was about to answer the place went quiet

There on the balcony stood a man

He had short black hair and a smart suit

Annabeth stood at his side, her hair a mess and her body cover in bruises

She had a hard face on

The Strgoi smiled wickedly, inhaling

He stopped half in hale

His eyes trained on me

His red eyes held shock

Everyone around me stepped away leaving me standing alone

He shot of the balcony, landing perfectly on the floor

I tightened my hand around my bracelet

He came close, sniffing the air

Man he looked crazy

I had to suppress a laugh at that

"When was the last time you fed?" He asked

Thank god, he through I was Strgoi

"Earlier tonight" I said cocking my hip placing my hand on it

He laughed slightly

"Cocky aren't we, who did you feed of" He said

God he had me there

"Nobody you know, it was a simple sip I was more in the mood for a struggle" I said with a shrug

"The Rose Hathaway didn't struggle" He said looking at me again

Oh god, I had sweat a little bit

So my scent was seeping out

"Oh, she struggled. Only some Russia ripped me of before I got to feed properly" I said with another shrug

"Don't lie, tell me what happened. How did you corner such a wild Dhampir like her" He said his eyes alight

Man this wasn't helping my ego

I smiled, flipping my hair slightly

"She was making her way to a hotel, I was stupid to think she was alone. We fought, I won pinning her to the floor, I made the mistake of not snapping her neck there and then. What can I say I like to here my pray moan. The Russian snuck up on me, I wanted to fight but I knew it wasn't a fight I was going to win. I wasn't going to risk my life just for kicks"

He looked me over

His breathed in again

"Wonderful, you smell of her blood. She must have been a wonderful feed" He said turning back

He spoke to the room at large then

"So it's true Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov are here in our town" He said pulling his way back onto the balcony

Dimitri was quiet down the line

I stood my stance

The man from before came to stand next to me

My head was spinning; I had to get out now

"Ok, back to the party" He said dragging Annabeth with him

Everyone started dancing again

More packed in, I was trapped in the middle

The one from before was trying to get me out

But it was no use everyone had packed in

There heads tilted up mouths open

I smelt it before I rained down on my face

Blood

I flinched as each drop hit my face

I was pushed down to the ground and dragged away from the middle

We reached the outside

There was a frenzy going on in the middle

My anger built, I new they were soulless but this was to much for me

I could feel my anger building

The guy beside me stepped away looking down at me

"I will find a way out, try not to make a scene" He said

Then he was gone

I stood as still as I could

Everything stopped then, the blood stopped falling and there stood the man again

He hadn't stood in the middle of the downpour

He must have been drinking in his room

Of Annabeth

My anger reached it's highest

"What is your name?" He asked looking over at me again

The Strgoi were snarling now wanting more

My heart sped up, so much for the sedative

"Joana Smith" I said as the name came into my head

"Liar, you haven't drunk from Rose Hathaway" he said his eyes reading me

I held my stance

"The dark hair, the depth of your eyes and your physical appearance You could be Hathaway only she wouldn't be stupid enough to walk into a Strgoi den"

I stood my ground not taking my eyes of him

I didn't flinch at his stair or move

I was trapped all my hope was in that guy finding a way out for me

I had my full attention trained on the balcony

"Rose, watch out" Dimitri's voice shot threw my head

I moved just in time for a body to shoot out at me

I jumped on the bar

"Stupid I would have though you were smarter" I looked at him

I tapped into my darkness

Letting it fill me

"Then you don't know me" I said coming out more as I growl

I pulled, spirits filling the room

A few Strgoi jumped moving out the way but bumping into someone else

Someone shot at me, I whipped out my chain

I wrapped around his neck and in one small twisted it sliced threw

I pulled out my stake

The fight became full on then

I killed, keeping everyone at arms length there was no way I could survive with this many

The guy who had been helping me all night came to my side

Taking out as many as he could with his bare hands

I was grateful that he was helping

Looks like Lissa was doing a good thing pulling him back

In minuets he lay dead on the floor

I felt sorry for a slight second but kept up my fight

My moves become more animal like, along with my battle cries became more snarls

Dimitri kept screaming at me to get out, only I couldn't find away out

A swishing sound came from above

I kept up the fight, only the ten Strgoi in front of me were dead

Right in front of me stood a blade it was curved slightly like an s but not as waved

The middle was just as sharp at the rest of it

But it was long; I gripped the middle, swinging it around

I moved as gracefully as I could

The blade was impeccably smooth it sliced threw everything

I could here a fight from a few feet away

I kept my fight up, slashing dodging

My body was becoming tired and there were still Strgoi standing

I moved my way around, a breeze was coming threw a door

I shot towards it when I remembered Annabeth

Hay, I might as well save her

I shot back into the fight; they were fighting each other now

It helped a lot, I wasn't the main part of there attention now

I shot up the balcony, Annabeth lay on the floor

I moved over, checking her pulse

My body shot towards the floor

Fangs sinking into my neck

But I didn't get the rush; pain was all I could feel

I snarled flipping over

Shoving my new blade into there leg

I shot up twisting on my blade

I looked down to see the black haired suite guy

She growled at me whipping again

I moved fast, the blade moved swiftly threw his rib cage

Missing his heart

"Bye" I said twisting the blade towards his heart

I hit the spot, but to be on the safe side I pulled in out and plunged it back in

The number of Strgoi were decreasing fast

I could see the twist of a coat in the mass of fighting

The way her was fighting held my attention, it was so swift and perfect

No one came close to hurting them

I dragged my attention away

Dragging Annabeth with me, It took ages to get out the door

Every time someone tried to attack me another attacked them trying to get to me

So at least they were distracted

Just as I reached the entrance the back up Guardians shot it

"MOVE!!" I screeched at them

They parted like the red sea letting me and Annabeth out

One took Annabeth from me slinging her over his shoulder

We rushed towards the car

I shot into the front seat

"DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE" I screeched waiting for someone to jump into the driver's seat

Dimitri hopped in, pushing his foot down on the peddle we shot off

Behind up was a van with the back up Guardians in

In the back there was Ste and Annabeth, he was checking for any internal problems

"She's fine, lost some blood and will be saw for a few days" I sighed

Ste handed a bobble threw the seats

"Thanks I said" I took the bobble

I pulled my hair, I gasped from the pain

I winced; my hair was stuck to the drying blood on my neck

I pulled it all up into a pony

Dimitri looked over, noticed the blood that was mine and pulled the car over as fast as he had when he took of

He leaned over looking at my neck

It was still bleeding; he pulled out a square piece of bandage

He handed it to me then pulled of again

I stuck the bandage to my neck

My gaze was becoming hazy

I forced my eyes to stay open

Only it didn't work out that well

I woke to the feel of Dimitri's arms going around my

I forced my eyes open as he carried me into the hotel

I went right back to sleep as the heat of the hotel engulfed me

I felt the familial pull of Adrian's dreams

I stayed lying down on the deck chair

Even in my dreams I felt drained

Adrian sat next to me, his eyes going over my body

"What happened" He asked looking at me in concern

"Oh, we found Annabeth in a Strgoi den. Saved her but had to fight, am fine everyone's fine just tired you know what I mean"

I couldn't be bothered making any snaky remark

That's just how tired I was

He lay back with me, looking up at the sunny sky

We talked a little bit

About Lissa, and Viktoria

I felt the dream fraying at the sides

I shot away to someone screaming

I shot up, it sunk it

Screaming in anger

I looked around, my sides hurting

There at the bottom of the bed stood Annabeth

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" she shouted

I was frustrated and angry

"I was thinking of saving your arse, right now it I wish I hadn't" I said looking right into her eyes

Her eyes were a different shade of brown

"I was doing fine on my own" She growled at me

"Yer looked like it to" I snarled back at her

Dimitri came in the, he looked stressed out

Some of that stress left when he realized I was awake

"Annabeth you should sleep some more" He said taking her arm

She pulled away

"My name is Sydney stop calling me Annabeth" She growled at him

"What?" I said climbing out of bed

I would like to say I got up fine but I stumbled

"My, Name. Is. Sydney. Not. Annabeth" She said slowly like I was retarded

"Don't talk to me like a child, ill kick you're fucking arse you ungrateful cow" I snarled

I felt a shot of energy

"Try it bitch" She growled at me

Before she finished I had her arm behind her back and her head forced against the table

"What did you say?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice

I pushed her down then took a step back

"Show some respect I saved you ungrateful arse, now what do you mean your name is Sydney?"

She looked at me then

"My first name is Sydney my middle name is Annabeth" She said

It was then that I noticed the golden tattoo on her face

"That prick" I said

I turned away from Anna- Sydney

I gripped my phone

Dialling my Fathers number

"Rose, how is my daughter" He said in a cheerful voice

"I saved your little Alchemist" I said down the line

"Ah, yes I should have told you that part" He said

"Yes, Ah. She saved now stay the fuck out my life. I liked you better when I didn't know who you were" I said hanging up

I held the phone out to Sydney

"What?" She asked looking at the phone

"Call your parents tell them you're alive" I said

"Shame my family don't want me" She said walking out the room

I groaned throwing the phone after her

Dimitri caught it; he looked at me for a second

He looked like he was about to say something when someone called his name

He nodded at me and left

God, I though she was my sister.

Not that that should be the only reason I saved her, but I hate being lied to

Any respect my dad could have earned had lost

He was lower on my respect table than the queen and that's saying something

I looked in the mirror; my face was covered in blood

I cringed and climbed into the shower

I scrubbed myself for hours trying to get everything of me

Once my skin was red raw I climbed out and made my way to bed

I climbed init, I glanced around the room and there leaning against the window sill was the double ended sword from before, I glanced at my hands were the small cuts were, I pulled my eyes away and lay on my back

Sighing I gave into sleep again

Hay, I get to go home tomorrow

* * *

**What did you think**

**Review please, pretty please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**


	28. Family

**Hay, another chapter XD**

**XD**

**Could you read the first chapter of ym other story and review telling me what you think please**

**Hope you like **

**Random fact : Some mascaras are made out of Bat poo (eee)**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

We got the royal flight back, thanks to Lissa

Dimitri wasn't talking to me; he seamed to be in shock. I think

I wasn't talking to him, he brought Sydney with him

I sat at the back of the plane while he sat in the middle

Sydney sat s few seats in front of him

I refused to talk to her or Dimitri and they both seamed fine with that

I plugged in my headphones; Dimitri kept looking back at me

As if he was making sure I was still there

It was strange he started acting like that when he came back

Ste had come with us, he had been give a job at the collage so looks like I have another pain in the but

He kept looking at me with wonder, it was freaking me out

They wouldn't come near me when I had the sword with me

And since that magic sword saved my life I wasn't just going to throw it away

My mind kept reeling back to last night

So many life's were lost, life's that could had been saved

Lissa could save them, or give them some emotions back

I hated it

I killed to protect my life, but there's a better option now

So dose that mean I don't have to kill anymore

I kept going over it, but it was a lie

Lissa couldn't help them; I was going to relive that every time we were attacked

I was saving them, I knew it

But I couldn't help but think that they used to be alive they used to love

And I took the life with a swift flick of the blade

As that thought came into my mind so did the person from last night

I hadn't been to interested in the person in a coat as I was dragging a unconscious Alchemist out

But know that I was left to my thoughts it wondered

They fought with so much precision; they must have been the one's to give me the Sword

But that's all it was know, thoughts

I didn't have anything to go on, know looks I didn't even have a ruff height

I leaned back in my chair

Sighing, a shot went threw me

The pain of a headache shot out, so strong I almost collapsed

I forced my eyes open, and there in front of me stood the guy who saved me

"I'm sorry for the headache, but thank you" He said before shimmering out

With a pop the pain went

I woke up on the floor, Dimitri and Ste standing in front of me

"Rose" Dimitri asked his voice full of concern

"It's nothing" I smiled to myself

I didn't understand what had happened but all my guilt was gone

I climbed back into my seat and turned away from the others

They went back to there seats

Finally we were outside my beloved house

I smiled

We climbed out the car I stopped looking at Sydney

"You stay" I said in a stern voice, she wasn't that much younger than me but we needed to sort some things out

Decide what to do with her

She looked a little shocked but complied

I gripped me bag and walked of with Dimitri and Ste

I stepped threw the door, ignoring Lissa and everyone else

I rushed to my room, lobbing my bag down and rushed back out the door

"ROSE!" Lissa shouted, she sounder hurt

I turned around

"Lissa save the goodbye until I'm back" I said waving

Before anyone could stop me I shot into the drivers side and took of

"Ok, were going to your family's house" I said

Sydney groaned

"I don't see the point there just going to close the door in my face" She said stubbornly in the passenger seat

"What makes you so sure?" I asked looking down at the sat nave

They only lived a little out of our reign

"Because I don't follow there crazy religion" She said not looking at me

"What?" I asked, seriously a Alchemist who doesn't believe in the all might god

Now that's strange

"Yes, I no. It happened when I was on work experience in Russia I saved some Mori's life, I didn't see the devil in them so I changed my views. I got disowned, then kidnapped and now your dragging me back there" She said not looking at me

I thought this over for a few minuets

"Hay, they would like to know your alive" I said

"Oh, and how do you know that?" She shot me a dirty look

"Because you family sounds a lot like my mum but she disowned me because her job was more important. Eva way as much as we hate each other I know she would be slightly upset if I died even if it was a little bit as the same with me" I said

I couldn't put up with her moaning anymore so on with the radio

We reached our destination

It was a small little place, very homely

Out front sat a man and women with a little boy

As we approached the women got a hard look of pure disgust and picked up the little boy going into the house

The man stood up and turned a hard stair on the two of us

"Hay, I'm alive" Sydney said and walked back towards the car

I stood my ground

"Yes?" He said

"That's your daughter; did you even know she was missing?" I asked

I didn't care about Sydney but everyone needs some form of family, I had Lissa so I was good but Sydney looked like she had been ruffling it on her own

"Yes I did" He said in a stiff voice

"Did you even try to find her?" I asked my expression going hard

"She is not my daughter any more" He said simply

"Hold on, you brought her up. Looked after her but hay because she doesn't have you twisted mind means she deserves to die?" My voice was raising now

My anger was building

"You have know right to come here and tell me how to live my life!" He shot back

"Oh, but you have the right to tell her how to live her life? Hay you can't judge her when you own life is messed up!" I shot back

"You have no right, your life is a abomination towards god!" He shot

"If I was an abomination to god then why am I alive? I have as much right to be a live as you. I don't push my religion down people's thoughts. You have no right to push your DAUGHTER out of your life because she has empathy for other people. Did you know that you are classed a Psychopath if you don't have empathy for others, so you live your empathy free life!"

I shot walking away

I jumped into the drivers seat and took of within seconds

"Aww and I though you didn't care" Sydney said from the passenger seat

"I can see why you didn't want to go back, I wanted to kill him only he's not soulless dam" I said

I could see why she was the way she was

"So, where you dropping me of?" She asked looking at me

"Your coming back to mine, till you can find somewhere else" I said not looking at her

I might not like her that much, but I did just save her arse and am not going to all threw that just let her live on the streets

We drove in silence, I couldn't stand it

"So what were you doing before you got kidnapped?" I asked, man I really need to get a drivers license

"Erm... Looking for a hunter" She said, her voice quiet

This caught my attention

"A hunter?"

"Yes, my name is a disgrace in the Alchemist chain so I was looking for the next best thing" She said

"So, what the hell is a hunter?" I asked looking at her

"You should know you've got a freaking invitation to be one" She said, she looked really frustrated

"What?" I asked

"Omg, you really don't know do you. A hunter is a Dhampir picked by the queen to go off and kill Strgoi, it was set hundreds of years ago but then forgotten because the population of Strgoi went down, but it's started to rise so the queen has them in each continent taking out as many Strgoi they can

Most have a disbanded Alchemist with them because there morals are stronger. I wanted to become a side Alchemist because what they are doing is protecting lives but it is also taking one away" She said

"There not" I said then

"Not what?"

"There not taking lives, I'm shadow kissed so I see spirits. When Strgoi die nothing dies where as when someone normal die's there spirit leaves there body" I said

She looked at me then her eyes full of wonder

"Well if you accept the offer let me be your Alchemist" She said

"How do I no they have offered me a place" I asked we were only a few minuets from the house now

"Because of the sword, they don't fight with stakes because it's mass killings at a time and there isn't enough time to get the stake out" She said

"The sword" I though this over

"That's why Dimitri and Ste were looking at me strangely" I said

It made sense, but god a Hunter

I would save the trapped part of the soul

It was a perfect job

"Is it full time, what does it entail" I asked she seamed to know a lot about it

"No, it's extremely flexible. You chose you hours, all you have to do is log you killings. You don't get the tattoos because that would be disrespectful. But truthfully you can keep protecting your Mori and then go be a hunter; most hunters keep it a full time job. They get picked for there passion and power, looks like you've been picked because of your skill. You fight like a panther" She said

Her saying that reminded me of MIMI

"Plus the pay is amazing, each kill is around £150" She said

"What? That's a lot of money" I said

"Don't let that manipulate your choice" She said looking at me then

"I wouldn't, I could protect Lissa while also helping the whole Mori population along with human"

The more I though about it the better it sounded

"If you do decide it, remember I'll be your Alchemist ok" We pulled up outside the house

I walked in, everyone was in the front room

Lissa jumped me the second she seen me

"I missed you" She whispered to me

I hugged her tighter, only it made me wince in pain

"Oh, I'm sorry" She said placing her hand over my ribs

I pulled back before she could do anything

We sat and talked for a little while, I introduced everyone to Sydney

Lissa left to go cook tea, I left Sydney to Viktoria and Adrian

I walked over to Eddie

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear

He kept Lissa safe

Dimitri wasn't around, neither was Ste

So I went upstairs, changed into some sports cloths and left for the gym

Before I left I notice the Sword leaning against the wall

I walked over to Dimitri's deck, picking up a piece of paper

I wrought simply on the front

'I accept

RH'

I slipped it into a envelope and added the address down on the front

Once that was done I left

I would post it tomorrow on the way to school

School's getting boring, thinking about dropping it

I walked into the gym, going right to the balancing beam

I needed more work on my balance

I done a few flips, moving like a gymnast

I payed more attention towards what I was doing than anything around me

"ROSE WHAT ARE YOU THINK?!?!" Dimitri shouted from across the gym

I flipped of the beam and looked at him

He held my letter in his had

"You accept, Rose that is one of the stupidest things you have ever done!" He shouted storming towards me

"No, Dimitri you think its stupid because I will be putting my life on the line a little more than I have to"

He looked like I had slapped him

"Rose, dose your life mean anything to you?" He asked

I shrugged

"Dimitri, remember what Yeva said. Well I don't fully but it was something about you stopping me from something that could change the world. I think this is it, and I refuse to budge it's my life and I will do what I want with it" I said holding my place

His shoulders slumped slightly

His arms wrapped around my shoulders pulling me towards him

"Rose, I love you. Promise not to do anything to reckless" He said

Did... Did he just give in...? That easy

I leaned in pressing my lips softly against his

I slipped out of his arms, and started to pull him towards the house

He followed

I closed the door behind me; for once Dimitri looked slightly lost

I pulled him close

Dimitri held me close, my hands against his chest

After a while we sat down on the bed, everything was moving so slowly

Se sat across from each other; he played with a piece of my hair while we talked about our days

I told him about Sydney's parents and he told me about how he new Ste and what they had done

Dimitri's fingers moved down my neck, resting on the now healing bite mark on my neck

"You didn't look like the endorphins had effected last night" He said in a light voice

"They didn't, I didn't feel any pleasure it was pain" I said simply

Dimitri kept his eyes on the bite mark, letting his fingers trace around the edges

He leaned forward, his lips felt soft against my neck

He pulled me onto his lap, so that my back was facing him

He trailed his lips up and down my neck, lifting my shirt over my head in one motion

His lips moved down my neck across my shoulder and across my shoulder blade and back up

His hands wrested against my hips while his mouth roamed my shoulders

He shifted his weight under me, I felt his body harden underneath me; I arched my back pressing my arse against him

"Stand up" Dimitri said into my back

I complied, his hands moved over my shorts, pulling them of slowly

He watched as I moved my hips helping him get them off

"Roza" his words came out as an exhale as he took in the deep purple bra and g-string set I wore

I moved to help him undress, unbuttoning his shirt

Removing his shoes and socks, lowering his pants

Feeling my sex pulse at the sight of him completely naked in front of me

He smiled and shrugged with an eyebrow.

I removed my bra and slowly lowered my panties, turning my back to him to let him watch me bend over.

He stared at me, frozen.

I turned back to him and bent to remove my shoes.

I turned around, standing in front of him completely naked

"How do you want me?" He whispered his eyes moving over my body

I felt my chest flush

"Behind me" I whispered back "How do you want _me_?"

"On top of me so I can see your breasts," he answered simply, smiling at me. "Is me behind you…your favourite position?" He took a step toward me.

I nodded, biting my lip. "Lately it is. What's yours?"

He smiled, thinking. "I'm not sure I have one."

I groaned. "Trying to make me look bad?"

"No, no!" he laughed, pulling me against him.

"I just…" He leaned in to kiss me

"They all feel pretty amazing."

He pressed his lips against my neck, his finger grazing my pussy to see if I was ready for him.

"You first I want to come a second time with you on top of me. It takes longer and I want to relish it," he whispered, his lips grazing my earlobe.

I moaned at his words and took my hair down before I lowered myself onto the mattress,

Leaning on my elbows

He kneeled and waited behind me for several long moments, his hands stroking my thighs gently before I realized what he wanted. I turned and looked over my shoulder at him.

"_There it is_," he whispered, moving forward and pressing against me, his hands gripping my ass.

"I'm guessing I know how you want it?" Before I could answer, he pushed into me with a single hard stroke, eliciting a cry from me and a guttural grunt from him.

He fisted one hand in my long hair and gripped me hard with the other one as he thrust into me.

He moved in me with solid, sure strokes. His low grunts made me crazy.

He growled.

His hands roved over my body, hungry, possessive. "I love you," he whispered as he leaned over me, kissing my back.

"I love you," I answered and felt him straighten up behind me.

"Yes, baby," I moaned, careening towards climax

I looked back at Dimitri moving inside me, the look he gave me pushed me over the edge

I climaxed, arching my back and pushing him deeper into me after seeing the expression on his face.

His breath was rough and unsteady as my body contracted around his length.

I watched his face as he concentrated on the feeling of being inside of me, his eyes staring at the place our bodies came together.

He came hard then, arching back and crying out.

He stilled in me as his eyes slowly moved up to meet mine

He pulled out then, turning me around we lay in bed side by side

I couldn't take my eyes for him, my hands trailed across his chest

I loved being so open with him

We like that for a few minuets, out hands roaming over our body's never leaving contact

"Again" He said almost a growl

"Anything" I whispered pressing my lips to his

Taking him into my hand and stroking him for a moment until he was hard again.

He took in a sharp breath between his clenched teeth. "Kiss me," he said quietly, his eyes intense. "I want to feel your kiss."

I slid down over his cock before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

For a long time we just kissed as my body held his.

He pulled back slightly

"Roza, sit up" He said, his voice softer than before, but it held need

I sat up, looking down at him

I looked at his chest, shoulders, arms

He was gorgeous, I have know idea how I resisted him all those months

he stroked my thighs as his eyes moved over my body, his lips parted

He pushed his hips up against me, wordlessly asking me to move.

I rocked over him as my hands moved along his stomach.

His fingers pinched my nipples, eliciting a low moan from me.

My eyes met his as I held my hand over his heart, and I whispered, "All mine." I knew, as I knew every time he looked at me, that he belonged to me.

He put his left hand on my right hand over his heart

I moved over him, whispering how good he felt, how much I loved him., my words becoming jumbled and rushed together.

"Yes," he begged me, I moved fast as his words washed over me

I gasped, my orgasm moving from my abdomen down my legs, and up my spine.

I knotted my fingers in his hair and pulled his head to my chest, his mouth opening and sucking my nipple.

I yelled his name as I came, blowing my hair from my face.

I could feel eyes on my back, I looked down at Dimitri

Our chests heaving heavy as we came down from out own personal high

I shifted but the sound of the door closing stilled me

I stayed perfectly still, someone had came in

OMG

Dimitri could see the shock in my face

"Roza, she didn't know" He said pulling my to lay next to him

My breathing was heavy; I trailed little patterns on my shoulder

"Who was it?" I asked looking at him

I hadn't been Lissa or Christian

"It is more an embarrassment to me than you. Viktoria" He said looking at me

His hands trailed up my sides putting hardly any pressure there

"Promise me something" He whispered

"Depends, tell me what it is first" I said, I rapped my foot around the blanket

Pulling it up around us

"If I don't intervene with you choice will you promise not to go into a Strgoi club alone with over 100 Strgoi?" He looked hurt

"I promise" I said pressing my lips against his, his breathing was slow

He was tired

"I was scared Roza, I though I was going to lose you" He whispered his eyes closing as he spoke

"I promise I will always come back to you" I whispered pressing my lips to his once more

He eyes closed fully and he fell asleep

I lay there watching him for god knows how long

He looked so peaceful,

Finally I started to drift of in Dimitri's warm arms

* * *

**XD i loved wrighting this, the romantic side of Dimitri **

**hehe would have though Viktoria had lernt her lesson **

**Review Please, i'm missing them :( **

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.S**

**please have a look at my other story if you not busy, its called Till the Last bank job**

**thanks **

**x**


	29. Perry

**Hay, next chapter for you **

**Thank you to all my lovely reviews, you know who you are XD (shame on you if you dont review, shame on you :P)**

**It's getting closer and closer to the end of the story, got about three or four chapter left :( but got my other story planned out and first chaper is up XD**

**Hope you like**

**Rnadom fact : penguins don't have knees (and, and they can walk/ waddle _FASTER _than us)**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

Things started getting boring after that

Queen bitch wrought back, she didn't want me to be a hunter

Whore

But the request had been put in by the other Hunters so she didn't have much choice

So, on a whole I don't start working as a Hunter for a month or so

Extra training apparently to be a hunter I need some extra skills

Pft

So in my classes with Tracy I have to do different things starting later today

Dimitri's keeping a straight face, but I can see it in his eyes as he looked over the table at me

Lissa was moving around rocking out with her IPod, she love's the idea as long as I don't die

Christian was dead, well not literally

He took Viktoria on a drinking challenge last night

Let's say she drank him under the couch

Yes couch that's were we found him two hours ago

I smiled, climbing up from my seat and grabbing another bowl of cereal

Sydney was still in bed, catching up on sleep and getting back into shape

I looked at the clock and sighed, this was going to be one fun car ride

"Time to go" I said to the room at large

Lissa was still shaking her booty while whisper singing Adam Lambert

I couldn't help but smile, Dimitri took one last swig of coffee before grabbing the car keys

He got a little angry at me driving of with Sydney the other day

Oh well

"Ooh... Hold on" I said putting my bag back down

I rummaged threw a draw until I found what I was looking for

"Rose" Dimitri said in a warning voice

I just pulled my innocent face and dashed out the kitchen before he could stop me

I snuck up to the top floor

Lissa and Christian's floor

There door was open just slightly, I slipped in making no noise what so ever

There on the bed lay Christian completely sprawled out

I smiled, bringing the spatula and pan up next to his head

I whacked against it as hard as I could

Christian jumped so fast I didn't have time to move the pan and his head thumped against it

I giggled as he screamed like a little girl; he rolled of the bed clutching his head

That image was so funny, I laughed so hard tears were streaming down my face

I fell to the floor laughing

There on Lissa's bedroom floor lay me and Christian

Him clutching his head moaning from the hang over and head butting the pan

Me crying and holding my stomach laughing so hard

A pair of black boots stood in front of me, I couldn't look up even if I did I wouldn't see who it was my eyes were still filled with tears

Dimitri's arms wrapped around me lifting me up

"Rose, you have school" He said, I could hear the slight amusement in his voice

Hay he's softening up, he's been so tense the past few days

I started to calm down a little bit

That was until I herd a very weak

"Rose your a bitch" Coming from behind the door

I burst out into another fit of laughter

Dimitri carried me down all the stairs, my eyes had started to clear

I noticed Lissa standing in the doorway looking slightly confused

"Check on Christian, he hit his head" I burst out laughing again

Dimitri carried me to the car

Opening the door and placing me in the passenger seat

I took a few unsteady breaths

Ahh, back to normal

I looked over at Dimitri; he was looking at me with one of those quirky smiles on his face

His expression made my stomach flip

He leaned over, kissing the tip of my nose

Leaning back before I could pull his lips to mine

He turned the key in the ignition and we started our way to school

It was just me today, Viktoria had given up

I think her and Adrian have opened some bar somewhere. They stay out all day, smell of booze and are always dressed up

Some investigations are in order

Lissa had the day off; Christian was only going in to teach his classes now

Tasha had gotten a little flat in town while I had been away

Thank god

She was helping Christian with his self defence classes

They attracted a lot of attention

Finally the car pulled up outside my building

Suddenly I felt really excited

I leaned into the back, grabbing my bag

I leaned over pressing my lips hard against Dimitri's lips

Dimitri pulled back before it got to heated

"I've got to go make sure my Mori's ok. It looks like I have to protect him from you rose instead of Strgoi"

I laughed kissing him again and hopping out the car

Just at the side stood Tracy

Man I missed his smiled

He held out a coffee to me and started trivial conversation

We talked while we stretched

I told him about the hunter job and the position about Lissa needing another Guardian since I will only be working part time now

His face lit up then

It would be great if he got the job

I smiled as the teacher walked out

"Rose, you trainer is running late. You have to run twenty extra laps and I mean run no jogging" He said in a strict voice

I shrugged; sure I would take a bit out of me

But Dimitri was a hard trainer

I smiled giving him the thumbs up and took of

I had quite a burst of energy; I couldn't go round with Tracy today because of the extra laps

He laughed as I passed him again, I started running backwards and singing at him

I laughed and turned back around; we did this for a while

Eventually my speed slowed and we were at the same pace for the last two laps

Once I was done a average sized man stood in the doorway looking at me

He had a golden tan, pitch black eyes and blond shaggy hair

He nodded at Tracy and moved his hand in a come here gesture

I smiled and waved at Tracy

He smiled, wagging his eyes

Making me laugh

When I turned back to the man he had a scowl on his face

"You must be rose" Omg, Russian accent

I stopped in my tracks

I nodded coming back to myself, it was so strong

Almost not making any sense

He walked back into the gym me following obediently behind

We started training right away; he was brutal and very forceful

I doubled everything I already did, adding more balancing moved

I worked on the beam, I called on my inner 'panther' and the moves became easier

That was until he noticed I was doing it with out any problems

I trained doing everything he told me

Finally he gave me a few minuets out and told me we would spar before I got to go home

Just to see what my fighting techniques were

I nodded; taking a swig of water I took a few deep breaths and tapped into my hidden talent

I smiled, all the things you could call it

Panther and hidden talent were now my favourites

I looked up, noticed him standing on the floor

No mats, this man means business

I nodded standing up

He started his attack before I was of the floor

I moved out of the way just in time, spinning to get a face full of foot

My anger built, making me more skilled

I dodged his moves, jumping back and taking on attack as well

He would expect me to take defence because that's the way its meant to work

So I took everything I had out on him, we fought

And fought

And fought

I have know idea how we kept it up, I was starting to feel the strain

I kept up the fight

I would until my last breath

Looks like that breath was now

I felt the blow to the hip, my leg went

But I took him down with me

We fell in a tangle, I fumbled with my stake

I got it over his heart seconds after he got his over mine

I lay there panting

My new mentor pulled himself up

I sat watching him

"Good first class, you have a lot to learn" He said simply wiping some sweat of his neck

"Perry?" I looked over at the door to notice Dimitri standing there

"Dimitri" My new mentor said, his name must be Perry unless Dimitri has a nickname for me

"What are you doing here?" Perry asked a small smiled pulling at his lips

"I should be asking you that; I've come to pick rose up" Dimitri replied

"Well, give me five minuets to shower then I will be right out" I said walking towards the girls changing room

I was halfway there when I realized I had slipped in Russian when I was talking

Dam, that's what you get for being stuck around Russians

I smiled gripping my bag; I took one of the fastest showers

I would get a proper one at home, this was just to rinse of the sweat

I pulled my hair up into a messy bun; I had a tight fitting v-neck top with a cardigan and skinny light jeans with knee high boots

When I walked out I noticed Perry and Dimitri chatting by the door

Dimitri smiled at me as I walked out

Perry looked me over

"Rose, if you were attacked now how would you defend yourself in shoes like that?" Man, is this man all business

"Well, like I normally do" I said looking at him like he was crazy

"Excuse rose, she's well know for her attitude" Dimitri said in Russian

I stepped between the two of them walking out the door

I shouted back over my shoulder at them

"I can understand Russian" I said

I leaned against the passenger door waiting

When Dimitri came into view Perry was next to him, they kept chatting

Looks like Perry's coming home with us

I groaned climbing in the back seat

They kept talking as Dimitri drove

From what I cared to listen too I found out that they had been in school together

They started talking about there lives after school

Yawn

We finally pulled up, I shot out the car

Only to hear the soft fall from behind me

I moved out the way fast, catching who ever it was in a arm lock and pushing the face against the car

I looked at them

Christina

I laughed seeing the plaster on his forehead

"Rose let go" He said but it was muffled against the car

I shrugged letting up

He shot a fire ball at me; I whipped of my chain flicking it around his wrist and moving out the way of the fire ball

"Try that again and you will need something else to flick your fire of with" I said, unravelling the chain from his wrist

I stepped back, walking towards the door

Once inside I could see Lissa rushing around the kitchen

"ROSE GO GET ADRIAN, VIKTORIA AND SYDNEY" She shouted at me, I watched as she twirled around the kitchen with a glass of wine in her hand

I laughed

Once upstairs I went to Viktoria's room first

"Am coming, everyone in the freaking country heard Lissa's shout" I laughed stepping away from the door

Adrian next

I shot into his room, shouting

Only mid shout I was stuck by a sight I never though I would see

On Adrian's bed lay Adrian and

Sydney

They were all wrapped up, kissing

I mean bad kissing, tongue and all

It was so.... wrong

I though him and Viktoria were going to start up a thing

Not that she has been around me lately

Well she's been avoiding me; I think it might have something to do with me riding her brother

I think

Adrian pulled away, he looked slightly guilty

I stood in shock

Adrian.... and ... Sydney

Sydney blushed, fixing her shirt and wiping g her mouth

She shot up and out the room, I turned back to Adrian

I shook my head

Moving back to the door, I listened outside

No-one was left on the floor

"What the fuck are you thinking Adrian?" I asked in a whisper moving closer

"I like her" He said simply

"Yer, what happened to liking Viktoria" I said

"I do like Viktoria, a lot but rose could you see the problems. Pull I want to live till thirty and Dimitri would decapitate me the second he found out, and I ... I think I'm ready for something serious" Omg Adrian's growing up

"Problems, Adrian problems. Sydney's human... Human that IS illegal and to add to that her parents are religious nuts who want our kind dead along with that you could never have kids with her, or be accepted by your family with her. And you think there are problems with Viktoria? Adrian think before you go down that path"

I said

I huffed; he has some really messed up life

"Rose, don't tell anyone please. It's so confusing" I looked at him then

I couldn't help going over and hugging him

We hugged for a while, and then he laughed into my shoulder

"What?" I asked not pulling away

"It's amazing how I loved you, lost you to some hunky Russian and now your the one helping me pick between the cutest girl I've ever met and a feisty one" He said

I laughed with him, as we pulled away I place a little kiss on his cheek

A cough came from behind us

I looked up to see Dimitri standing in the door way

"Lissa said tea" I told Adrian and jumped of the bed

My body groaned against my movement

"Dam" I moaned

Dimitri turned away and walked of

Hum... Strange

I followed

"Hay comrade going to help me down the stairs?"

I laughed catching up

"Rose, if you want to be a Hunter you needs to get used to the pain" He said

Ok... something was up

I don't know if it was the Hunter thing again or just me and Adrian

I shrugged the though off

Dinner was amazing; Lissa was ether going to become a part of Mori parliament or a Chief

Everyone talked pleasantries around the table

Viktoria was chatting with Adrian, but he seamed detached

I could see the small amount of hurt in her eyes

Sydney sat next to Perry talking to him about Alchemists

He was giving her advice at becoming a Hunters helper

Hehe, hunter's helper

I was silent most of dinner

I needed some quiet for once, when I was done

I looked in Lissa's direction

She nodded and I stood, everyone's eyes turned to me as I walked away

It's great isn't it?

My life gets back on track slightly

Then Adrian wants a serious relationship

Dimitri gets cold

And Lissa is to wrapped up in everything to fuss about me

I washed my plate and went into my study, opening my laptop

.com and ducks life

That's the kind of game to get all these problems of my mind

Half way threw Dimitri stuck his head in

I looked up

"I'm working the night shift" He said simply

I just nodded turning back to my screen

Another day another problem

God there's just something about life

* * *

**So, again thanks for all the reviews XD**

**I'm going to miss wrighting this story :'( , please review theres still a few chapters but coming closer to the end**

**So tell me what you think about it on a whole**

**Crazy ? **

**Usless ?**

**Anything you want, even if you review one word i'd still ove to read your views**

**Oh.... and Adrain and Sydney or Adrain and Viktoria ay ??? **

**Tell me what you think will happen xx**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**P.s **

**Have a go at my other story **

**Please XD**


	30. Viktoria's Birthday Present

**Hay guy's **

**ONE CHAPTER LEFT (i think, unless you have any ideas to carry it on?)**

**Hope you like this chapter, it might also clear up some things if there was anything that didnt make sense**

**Hope you like**

**Random fact : If you lost you big toe's you wouldnt be able at stand becaust they hold all the balance**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

* * *

RPOV

You know the GYM ceiling is more of a eggshell white

It's hideous

Well that's what I though as I lay on my back, panting

My vision was going slightly fuzzy

"How do you expect to become a hunter if you can't even fight me" Perry said a little to the side

I was so frustrated right now

Ok, so Dimitri's coming around a little bit

He doesn't like the idea of me putting my life on the line well more of the fact that he knows he's not going to be there to protect me

It would be sweet if I wasn't stressed out

He tried to make it up to me

Right I woke up to breakfast in bed, with out Dimitri

So nice gesture but it doesn't work if he's not there

I huffed pushing myself back up, dodging just in time as the steel pole flew at my legs

Training had gotten so intense, it wasn't sparing we were know leaning how to make weapons out of everyday objects

Today was strip club; Perry kept sweeping at me with the pole

I moved out the way, it had been easy at first I've only been hit with it twice but we had been at this for three hours and my body was screaming at me to just lie down

But I couldn't, I wouldn't get up

You know everyone has one of the seven deadly sins mines Pride

Great that isn't it

I moved out the way just a second to late, the pole slammed into my knee

I hissed in pain but moved

I've learnt that when training with Perry he won't stop until you're out cold

It's his thing, always saying that in the real world my opponent won't stop to make sure I'm ok

I kept up my dance, picking up martini glasses in our fake strip club

Throwing them at Perry as I scrambled to find something to protect myself with

Finally I found a half smashed chair

Snapping the leg I put the last of my energy into taking down Perry

I worked, placing the wood over his heart then swopping it for my stake

I moved of him panting like crazy

"You're getting better" He said as he walked of

I groaned knowing I had to get inside since Lissa was making tea

I dragged my body up and out the door

Perry had already gone; he's so antisocial I can tell why Dimitri and him are friends

I laughed to myself as I walked out, there just inside the trees stood two figures kissing

I groaned

"OI, PUBLIC" I shouted over, Adrian shot away from Sydney

I groaned and walked away, I though he liked Viktoria

And he wants a serious relationship

With like a family and things

Only he can't have kids with Sydney, that's one of the things the tattoos do. Since her family despise all things vampire they only help for god knows what reason but one of the deals was to make there women infertile to Dhampir, Mori and Strgoi

So they won't be able to start a family

I kept walking not checking weather or not he was following

Everyone was sat around the table

I nodded to Lissa and dashed upstairs

I had started training at home instead of school, Tracy comes over every other day for tea

Lissa loves him, so he's a dead ringer for the job

Someone I trust

I showered as fast as I could then dashed downstairs

Everyone was there, I mean like. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Viktoria, Sydney, Dimitri, Perry, Tasha, Eddie and me

Thank god we got the bigger table

I took my seat in between Dimitri and Tracy

We started to eat, no one really talking

Well that was until Sydney stood up

Holding up her cup

"I have something to say" We all stopped eating and looked at her

Last time we had a speech Adrian had been drunk and proclaiming his love to the shower curtain

Ha laugh while you can you weren't the one who had to drag him away from his indecent exposure in Viktoria's room

I still don't know what happened to that curtain

"-So that means I'm of to Russia" Wait? WHAT?

Man I should listen more instead of getting lost in my thoughts

"Why?" I asked again

I got a dirty look from Perry and a giggle from Viktoria who failed to turn it into a cough

"Rose, I said I'm moving to Russia for some work experience before I work with a hunter. It was Perry's idea" She said smiling sweetly at Perry

Hum.. Strange

I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to my food, out the corner of my eye I watched as Adrian paled slightly

I shot him a sad smiled but turned away before anyone could notice

VPOV

I looked over the table to see Adrian pale slightly at what Sydney said

I shook it of, I can't believe I've fallen for Adrian

He's such a womanizer

I smiled to myself, I ether fall for Mori who wants a blood whore or the Mori who is incapable of commitment

I placed my fork down

"Excuse me" I said standing and leaving the room

Time to get out the house

I smiled as I walked up the stairs and to my new closet

Time to go to my birthday present

Adrian's always good at getting presents, he got rose a beautiful necklace

And Lissa some diamond studded ear rings

But when it came to my birthday I could tell he didn't have a clue what to get me

I remember his words even know

"It's had to find something for you, Rose and Lissa like shinny things but you your different. I wanted to get something that's like you, flashy beautiful and efficient"

Yes that exactly what he said

So he bought me a club

Yes a night Club, and called it Viktoria's

It's beautiful, everything about it

I didn't want to accept it, the price of it and mama always told me never to accept a gift if I can't return it for the same price

So I refused it, only he had put it in my name and all the profits in my bank account

And he had made a deal saying that I can't transfer any of the money into his bank

Or anyone else's for that matter

That's what I started falling for him

And man did I fall hard

I looked at my reflection, my big brown eyes shone and my hair cascaded down my shoulders

I sighed, locking my door and climbing out the window

I seriously don't see how rose has done this hundreds of times, in heels

I fixed my dress as I hit the floor and then started my trek

I new Adrian wasn't going tonight, last night with Sydney

I don't like her that much, she seams so... so rose like

I love rose but hay you can only put up with one

I started down the road that goes to Avery's old house

The bus stop was just around the corner, I had my long coat on so I didn't look to dressed up

I eventually made it to MY club, getting let right in

I loved owning a bar, but I had to pull my weight

I wasn't going to let everyone else do my work

Well, I am underage so I shouldn't

But Adrian being Adrian had worked around that

So I started working behind the counter, moving to cleaning tables

Hours passed and the music started getting a louder and louder

So I went to sit in the office, were as the whole place is caked with my personality the office was all Adrian

I smiled slipping my heels of and sitting in his big swivel chair

I smiled to myself

The room had a faint smell of clovers and vodka

But he had cut back; his smoking was getting cut down on

That's one thing I hate about him, the smoking

But there is always something that's wrong with a person

I sighed leaning back, dimming the lights and listening to the faint sound of the club music

This was my quiet, my piece

I smiled at the picture on Adrian's desk

It was of me and him; we came in during the day changing things to make it look better

We had ended up on strange singing and dancing

I laughed slightly at the image

My phone started to buzz in my clutch bag

I pulled it out, Rose

"Hay" I said simply

"Hay, were are you?"

"Why, you looking for me?" I asked inspecting my nails

"No, Adrian is" She said, rose new about my feelings

"Oh, well he should know were to find me. But if Dimitri asks I'm in my room ok?"

Rose's laugh came down the line

"Sure" She said hanging up

She might be madly in love with my brother (Which I am scared from seeing) but she's really calm about my crazy antics

I cringed at the mental image that came into my head

I had sleepless nights because of that; I resorted to sleeping pills after three days without sleep

I sighed reclining more in the chair

The office door flew open, I jumped so high

"Viktoria" Adrian wheezed as he closed the door

I laughed sitting up

"You know you could proberly run faster if you weren't killing your lungs" I laughed getting up

I didn't know what to do with myself, it all felt so strange around him now

I leaned against the desk looking at him

He was catching his breath, finally he did

Turning his vivid green eyes upon me

My breath caught

Before I could react he had his arm's wrapped around my waist

I gasped slightly as his lips touched mine

The sensation was amazing

My lips responded right away, my arms wrapping around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss

I don't know how long we stood like that but I never wanted to let go

Unfortunately you need to breath, I pulled away catching my breath and looking into his eyes

"Well that was unexpected" I whispered

He pulled away looking a little unsure

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw myself at you" He said shuffling back

"Do you see me complaining" I said moving closer to him kissing him lightly

I moved away, tangling my fingers threw his

"I've wanted to do that for so long" He said his forehead resting against mine

"Why didn't you do it sooner?" I asked

Leading him over to the couch so we could talk, make out both sound fun

"Because I'm scared of your brother" He said with a giggle

"And I didn't want to hurt you" He said

"Dimitri... yes he can be scary but don't forget I've got the same mean streak" I said with a wicked smile

He laughed leaning back

"I though it was a silly infatuation, I tried getting you out of my head by dating Sydney" I shot away from him then

He had been dating Sydney

He looked slightly hurt, but like he had to get this of his chest

"We kissed, and talked Viktoria but every time I kissed her I always thinking of you and when we talked I always thought about how you would react to what I was telling her. It was driving me crazy, it wasn't how I felt for rose I think I loved rose like that because she is hot and she said no. But with you.. I don't know Vik you're just so different"

Then he leaned in pressing his lips to mine, he was so sweet

And a amazing kisser

I whispered against his lips

"Yes I will go out with you, but if you hurt me I wont be responsible for Dimitri's actions" I kept placing small kisses against his lips

He smiled slightly at my words

"Good, because I never want to hurt you" He replied

We kissed some more, he seamed like he was new to this

I laughed, Adrian being new to kissing someone

"What you laughing at" He said, he seamed more relaxed now as I curled up on his side

"You, your acting like this is new to you" I said looking across the room

"It is, a serious relationship, or one I want to get serious it is new to me" I thought over his words

He was serious, he wasn't messing me around

A grin spread across my face

"Come on" I said jumping up and gripping his arm

I nodded to Eddie as we left the room, Him and Dimitri were swopping between Adrian and Christian one would stay with one

This is why Eddie's here

I walked out onto the dance floor

Adrian following right behind me, his eyes watching me as I made my way under the Disco ball

I started to sway to the music, letting my body relax to the feel of Adrian's moving with me

The strobe light flashed, everything lit up the pitch black

But all that mattered was that Adrian's hands were on my hips, swaying with me

I couldn't help my smile, or help to see Adrian smirking at me

Then something blast me from my reality

A scream shot out from the left side of the dance floor, people started running

Getting away from that side of the room

I could see the glint of pale skin and a hint of red

Strgoi

I pulled Adrian's hand, moving towards the Office, it was the most secure room in the building and with all the running people we were never going to make it out of any doorway

Eddie nodded as I pointed towards the office, shooting in bolting the door I turned to look at Adrian

"No here, god why here" He said pacing

I didn't know how many there were, or weather Eddie would need help

The door opened, I shot in front of Adrian defensively

Eddie stepped in, locking the door and rebolting it

"There's to many" He said, his face grim

"Rose" I said simply, rushing to grab my phone I dialled her number

"Rose, ROSE THERE'S AN ATTACK TO MANY FOR Eddie WERE AT VIKTORIA'S ON WEST STREET" I screamed down the phone

My panic was building being attacked and Adrian was inside

Rose said one thing and hung up

'On our way' I hung up and started pacing the room

Eddie handed me and Adrian a stake

"Last emergencies" He said

He checked the doors to make sure they were properly bolted; there wasn't a window In the place

I turned to the desk, flipping on the CCTV

There were few people in the club now, but those who were being herded by the Strgoi

I watched in shot, Eddie stayed close to the door, keeping his eye on the camera on the door

We all stayed quiet, Adrian pored himself a drink and sat down

I sat at the desk staring intently at the screen

Minuets passed and nothing happened, they kept feeding

Then everything went black, I flipped it to night vision

The club had no windows it was complete darkness for everyone else

I watched as Rose green form attacked the Strgoi who were just faintly visible because of the still warm blood running threw there system

Her moves were so artistic they way she moved, from one step to another with out a stand still

She used the blade that had been given to her; within minuets I could only see rose standing in the middle of the floor

And humans huddled in the corner

The lights came back up, Rose looked around the group

Dimitri stepped in the, shielding Lissa's eyes

Walking her towards the humans

I could see my brothers' eyes, they were full of pride

As much as he hates the job choice for rose, he was proud that she was that bad ass to even get an invite to become a hunter

I didn't move neither did anyone else, Rose left appearing on different screens

Checking out the rest of the club, finally she came to the office door

Knocking ever so light, Eddie moved to open it

Only her kept the chain on as he opened it to make sure

Rose stood the looking smug and slightly annoyed

"Yes, get you arses out here now" She said walking away

I stood moving closer to the door

Once we were outside, I notice all the bodies were gone

And the humans to

Lissa had used compulsion on them, and Rose had gotten some of Sydney's powder to save calling for an Alchemist

Dimitri was giving me the, I'm going to kill you look

But he didn't say anything; his eyes were moving over rose

Making sure she was fine

I sighed

"Can we go home know I'm tired" I said faking a yawn

"Your grounder, two weeks" Dimitri said in a hard voice

I just walked past him

Rose whispered to me

"Cool club" Before hiding her face from Dimitri

We all trudged back to the cars, Adrian texting the cleans to get the club sorted for tomorrow night

I smiled at him

My boyfriend

* * *

**Lol.. i no this as a story on a whole got quite random but i like random and strange... And not everything has to be a story line right?**

**Review, tell me your Point's of view on the Viktoria and Adrain**

**Next chapter will be Lemon, just to finish it of with a bow since the first on they got interupted :P**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s **

**Review and those who have read the first chapter of my other story the next one should be up later tomorrow**


	31. Fuck

**Hay,**

**Last chapter :'( read AN at the end to find out what i'm planning on doing with the story**

**Hope you like **

**Random face : humming birds are the only birds that can fly backwards**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**sammy**

* * *

RPOV

Finally, Viktoria and Adrian are together

Sydney did the whole, I like you but... speech

Then we had the talk, he went over everything. And finally he understood how much he really cares about Viktoria

Next minuet I'm getting a freaking call

Attack, its fait

And to top it of there's two many for Eddie to handle, and Perry decided to leave with Sydney to help he with the work experience

But I did just fine

I lay in bed looking at my wall thinking over the nights events

I had blocked out Dimitri's pacing, ok I tried

I groaned sitting up in bed

"Dimitri seriously, I want to sleep please come to bed" I groaned, squinting into the dark

"Why was she at a club, she's too young and with Adrian, why did the club have her name. And the picture on the desk it was of the two of them" He rambled while he kept walking

I groaned again, climbing out of bed

Stepping into his line of view I watched as his eyes darted to me then back to the wall

Ok, one glance

Time to attract his full attention

"Dimitri" I whisper moaned

He looked up longer this time, his eyes looking over my body

I smiled, slipping the sleeves of his shirt of my shoulder

Bringing my hands forward I unbuttoned the shirt slowly

I watched as he licked his lips watching my hands

Half a minuet latter the shirt was unbuttoned

"Dimitri... Come back to bed" With each word I let the shirt fall of my body a little more, his stair giving me more confidence

He stepped forward towards me; I back away a smile pulling at my lips

A flash shot threw his dark brown eyes, he lunged

I moved rolling to the side, now I stood in front of him nothing covering my body

He groaned slightly at my body and my stance

I laughed, moving my hands above my head and shaking my hips slowly

He jumped me then, we fell to the floor

His arms pinning me beneath him, I wiggled my body underneath him playfully

His lips pressed against mine, I bit into his lower lip lightly

Receiving a growl from him, I laughed moving so my legs were rapped around his waist

As the kiss increase I waited for my moment, his hips moved ever so slightly against me

I shot out from under him, I danced to the bed

Dimitri growled at me then, he took up a defensive stance

He stayed perfectly still waiting for me to move

When he realized that I wasn't going to move he did

He kept the movements slow and deliberate

I stood staring at him then my attention completely trained on how his muscles moved under his skin

In that time were my brain had a melt down Dimitri was there

Next my back was pressed against the bed, one of his hands holding my hands while the other grazed lightly against my skin travailing down my side and to my hip pushing my further onto the bed

"Fuck" He growled

Hole on!

Dimitri said fuck? No way

I stilled completely then

His stopped kissing my neck to look at me

"What's up?" He said in a husky voice, sending a shiver down my back

"Nothing.... just not used to you saying fuck" I said pressing my lips to his

He pulled his away and kissed along my jaw to my ear

"Fuck" He whispered in a growl, sending another shiver threw my body

"I love the way you react to that... Fuck Roza" I moaned pushing myself closer to him, moving my hands to his pants slipping them down

I opened my legs just wide enough for him to fit his hips in perfectly, he moved his hips slow deliberately his eyes trained to my face

I could feel him pushing against my hot flesh welcoming him in-

"OK, Dimitri I no your awake we need to talk" Viktoria said from the door

I snarled slightly at the inconvenience

"Don't make me come in there" That shook Dimitri into action, he pushed me into the middle of the bed, pulling the covers up to my neck and tucking me in

I couldn't help but laugh; he didn't want anyone to see me naked it was so sweet

"Come in" Dimitri said pulling his pants back up

He sat on the edge of the bed, looking over at me every split second

Viktoria stepped in, her head held high

"Ok, I'm going to say this now. I have a boyfriend" She said right of, straight to the point with this girl isn't it

"Who?" Dimitri said, his face conveying nothing

"Adrian" She said proudly, I moved preparing to grip Dimitri if he moved

Viktoria crapped herself when she noticed I was awake

"Hay" She said

"Finally" I said smiling at her, Dimitri turned to look at me then

Dimitri turned to me then, before he could react to anything I butted in

"Night Vik" I said looking over his shoulder, she saw the plea to leave so I could explain everything to him

She nodded and walked out closing the door behind her

"Don't say anything, he actually likes her. Leave them to it Dimitri" I said

He turned looking at me; I could see the battle behind his eyes

Killing Adrian or staying here with me

I whispered things to him, trying to win out the battle

Finally he settled down lying next to me on the bed

I lay back, stroking his arm

We talked for hours, about what Adrian and Viktoria my new job. Dimitri taking extra shifts because he and Eddie were protecting both Adrian and Christian

I talked him into letting Viktoria make her own mistakes

"I love you" He whispered leaning in and kissed me lightly

Closing my eyes I let everything become about that kiss

I felt his hands lightly moving down my sides as he pulled my body closer to his

I rapped my arms around his neck, the kiss becoming more hungry and urgent

He round his hips against me, the only thing in between us was his pants

I growled pulling them down with my feet

In stead of going right into it he brought the kiss down until it was light

I opened my eyes looking at him

"You're so beautiful Roza" He said continuing to kiss me

To night would be Dimitri's night

He lay me back, touching my with the lightest of touches

I felt the tension building along with the heat between the two of us

I pushed for a stronger kiss; I was becoming lost in the moment

My eyes closed, Dimitri holding me

His hands moving down my sides, hips, thigh then moving to the inside of my tight

His chest moving above me, the tickle of his breath

The strain of his erection as he moved his hips closer

He stayed just outside, my body moved with out thinking

Pushing him completely inside me, I gasped moving my body under him

The friction, heat and passion of the moment set me of

I moaned, trying to move my hips more, trying to reach all of him

He growled in my ear, biting down on the lobe he started to thrust into me

I moaned at the force of his thrusts, my hands gripped onto the headboard to stop me moving up

I moaned gripping tighter as Dimitri's moved became faster, his grunts and whimpers only setting of a chain of reactions from me

His lips pressed down on my collar bone, kissing his way up my neck

"Fuck" He whispered his movements becoming faster and more out of control

But that one word sent me over the edge, I screamed as my body clenched around him

I felt him cum just after me; we both lay there in the same position for a few seconds

I locked gazes with him, his eyes glistened with the last of his orgasm, I moaned again my body completely relaxed then

I felt him slip out of me, gripping the covers and pulling them around us I curled into his chest thinking

This is how my life is going to be from now one

Dimitri

Protecting Lissa

And kicking Ass

Finally everything's good for me

* * *

**Ok so right to the point**

**I've had a few reviews asking me to carry it on.... I will !**

**Number 2... someone asked me to do one in Viktroia's and Adrains POV.... I will!**

**If you have ever read a book by Kelly armstrong i am thinking of doing my story slightly like her's XD**

**So there will be one, but BUT it will be a month or so**

**BECAUSE**

**I've started my other story and said i would start that after i finished this one**

**So that has priority... But i will be doing another one for thought who like it XD**

**SEND IN IDEAS ! please**

**xoxo**

**Sammy**

**p.s **

**add to Auther alert so you know when i've put the next one up (if you want to read it) I will also send anyone who reviews the summary of the next story so you guys can tell me if its good, crap or just plain shit XD**


End file.
